Project Elsa
by Guardian Dragon Scarlet
Summary: I know you're probably thinking it's a crossover. It'd not, the name of the story is kind of like a foreshadow. Anyway Hiro gets kidnapped and it's up to the rest of the team to get him back. But when Hiro meets a girl, a test subject of the same experiment, things get crazy. Rated T because I'm paranoid and there night be some gory scenes coming up. Please read and review.
1. Kidnapped

**I had this going on in my head for about a month now and I think this story would be totally cool. It was originally going to be this murder story where everyone's stuck in a room and the lights start going out and when they come back on someones dead. If you want to steal that plot you can you have my full permission. Anyway, this is going to be kind of like with the creepypasta's Kagome Kagome and Mothers Call. Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Hiro was bobbing his head to the song on the radio as GoGo and Honey sang it at the top of their lungs. Fred and Wasabi were trying not to make themselves noticeable. Hiro heard Wasabi ask if it could get any worse and Hiro smiling at the chance flipped the song on the radio to a kids station playing Disney songs. Wasabi perked at the sight of Hiros stop. He pulled over and practically pushed the kid out.

"Go," Wasabi said, "Go."

"Why did you hesitate to say my name," GoGo asked.

"I was talking to Hiro not you," Wasabi said.

"I don't think someone's very happy," GoGo said taunting him about the loss of his robot to hers.

"Be quiet," Wasabi said.

"Awe someone sleepy," GoGo said leaning forward and hugging Wasabi from behind.

"Hey Wasabi I think she wants to go home with you," Fred joked.

"Bye," Hiro said running off before the conversation went downhill any farther.

"Bye," Honey said chipper.

Hiro disappeared in the house as the car pulled away. Cass was in the living room watching a movie. Hiro tripped on the step and fell on his face. Cass turned around and pointed a gun. Hiro screamed bloody murder as Cass dropped the weapon.

"Hiro you scared me," Cass shouted angrily.

"I scared you," Hiro said frightened, "Why'd you pull a gun."

"Almost had a robbery today," Cass said, "Thank goodness a cop showed up before guy did anything. I kept it near by since. You know. just in case."

"Oh," Hiro said calming down, "What happened."

"Guy shows up waving a gun," Cass said leaning on one foot, "Says he's gonna shoot if I didn't give him money. Then cop came and the guy ran off."

"Okay. I'm going to bed," Hiro said getting up.

"Night sweetie," Cass said.

Hiro half walked half ran up the stairs to his room. Cass sighed and mentioned something about counseling under her breath. Hiro was in his room where he would be safe. Baymax wasn't working right and needed some repairs. Hiro sat in his computer chair and stared at the robot.

"I'll have to repair you later," Hiro said, "Cass expects me to be in bed by the time she comes up here."

He yawned and turned to his computer when he heard a noise outside in the alley. He sat up, and listened intently. All was silent. Hiro sat back and played with a pencil on his desk.

"Bed," Cass said from behind.

"Quit giving me heart attacks," Hiro said jumping up

"Quit being so jumpy," Cass said leaving the room.

Hiro grumbled as he made his way there. He wasn't that tired, but he did as he was told. He remembered he was still wearing his school clothes. He went to his pajama drawer when he heard cussing from downstairs. Cass had stubbed her toe. Mochi jumped on the bed and made himself comfortable.

"Screw it," Hiro said walking away, "I'll sleep in my underwear."

Hiro pushed the cat off the bed. He got under the covers and closed his eyes. Mochi hopped back on the bed next to him and got comfy.

Hours had passed and the clock on the wall of Hiro's room struck midnight. Mochi turned in his sleep. The room was quiet except the soft honking of car horns and whispers of shouts far away. Hiro dreamed of his brother Tadashi who died about a year ago in a horrible fire.

Screams sounded from somewhere in the house and Hiro shot awake. He sat there quietly not knowing if they were his own or someone else's. Mochi cowered behind Hiro's back afraid. The faint sound of a human body being dragged down stairs came up from the lower floor.

"Hiro," Cass called.

"Coming Cass," Hiro called back not sure if he wanted to go.

"Hurry please," Cass called, her voiced sounded as though she were an anamatronic.

Hiro stopped halfway hanging out of his bed. He shrugged it off thinking it was just his imagination playing games with him. He grabbed his coat, threw it on along with a pair of cargo shorts and walked down the stairs to see his aunt. Mochi wasn't about to be left all alone and followed Hiro prancing down the stairs.

He stopped when he noticed the blood on the floor, the shadows of two men passed along the wall and floor. Hiro stood quietly and listened to their conversation.

"Gavon," one said in a harsh whisper, "I told you to make it sound real."

"I did my best Caleb," Gavon said, "Every time I tried to fix it it would glitch."

"Where's that kid," Caleb said, "Play the next recording."

"Hiro hurry up," Cass's voice sounded from a sleek black computer.

Hiro peeked his head around the corner to see where it was coming from. The men wore white lab coats and black pants and shirts. One was young with reddish brown hair and and older one with white hair sticking up in spots here and there on his head. Hiro quickly and quietly moved back upstairs. He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Mochi cowered and ran back up the stairs.

"Hiro Hamada don't make me go up there," Cass's voice sounded, "Did you go back to sleep."

Hiro didn't make a sound, he slowly backed into his room and slipped behind the false wall the split the room in to. Hiro closed it off and quickly called up the only number he could think off. GoGo.

GoGo grumbled at the sound of her phone ringing and picked up.

"What this better be important," GoGo said harshly.

"GoGo there's people in my house," Hiro said, "What do I do."

"Woman up it's probably Cass watching a movie," GoGo said angrily.

"No I went downstairs," Hiro said crawling under the bed and talking very quietly, "I saw two men in white lab coats. They were talking."

"Stay calm and keep quiet," GoGo said getting up and running to her closet, "I need you to describe the men."

"One's old, probably in his sixties and has white hair, the other is about in his twenties and has reddish brown hair," Hiro said trying to be calm, "They wore all black under their lab coats."

"Okay can you get to your super suit," GoGo asked pulling hers out.

"Yeah about that," Hiro said halfheartedly.

"What did you leave it," GoGo asked.

"I, uh, left it in Wasabi's car," Hiro said

"What about Baymax," she asked slipping into her suit.

"Nope still broken," Hiro said whispering, the door to the room opened, "GoGo they're in the room."

"Woman up," GoGo said a little too loudly.

The men found him in his hiding place and snatched him up.

"Nooooooooooooo," Hiro screamed as his voice died down.

"Gavon," the oldest intruder said, "Let's go."

"Hiro," GoGo shouted, "Ugh," she shut off her phone, "Don't worry Hiro I'm on my way."

She zipped through the house and out the front door. Not very many people were out and she was easily able to get to Hiros house in five minutes flat. GoGo slipped into the alley behind the cafe and found the back door open. Mochi cried by the back door which was unusually wide open and the lights on inside. GoGo couldn't help but feel she was being watched.

"Hiro," She called, "Cass."

No sound except Mochi's crying. GoGo went to see what the cat was crying about.

"What is it Mochi," GoGo said picking up the cat.

She looked to the ground in a pile of boxes and garbage and saw Cass laying there covered in blood.

"Cass," GoGo shouted kneeling by Cass and elevated her head, "Cass can you hear me."

"They were too strong," Cass said weak, she started coughing up blood onto GoGo's suit, "They took him."

"Who's they," GoGo said.

Before Cass could say another word she coughed up more blood and quit moving but was still breathing. GoGo tried to reach Fred hoping he was wearing his super suit for fun.

Fred put his suit on and bounced around his back yard like a maniac when GoGo's voice sounded through his head set. He stopped bouncing and took note of the franticness of her voice.

"GoGo," Fred asked, "What's up."

"Quit playing around," GoGo said, "I need you to get Wasabi and Honey Lemon for me. I'm taking Cass to the hospital, Hiro's been kidnapped."

"On it," Fred said, "Super jump," He jumped out of his back yard and across town to Wasabi who was closer.

GoGo picked up Cass and skated as fast as she could to the nearest hospital. She nearly got hit by a car on her way and made it to the hospital just in time. Cass was loosing a lot of blood and was taken directly to the OR.

Wasabi, Fred and Honey were there about ten minutes later in their hero get up. Honey was freaking out and Fred was trying to calm her down. Wasabi came up yo GoGo.

"You know who might have done this," Wasabi asked.

"No," GoGo replied, "Cass was going to tell me who has them but was out before she could say anything."

"Did Hiro call you," Wasabi asked.

"Yes," GoGo said, "I have the whole conversation recorded. My phone records all my calls automatically somehow."

"Let's hear it," Wasabi said motioning for Honey and Fred to follow.

They went outside and GoGo fumbled with her phone. The recording played out filling the hallway with the sounds of their missing friend's voice frantically asking for help. Honey started to cry and so did GoGo. She handed her phone to Wasabi and walked off crying. Fred followed her.

"GoGo," he asked.

"I'm such a bitch," GoGo said, "I didn't help Hiro at all."

"Yeah you did," Fred said reassuringly, "We know what the captors look like. I wouldn't have asked that. You even managed to get a name."

"I guess," GoGo said, "But," she was cut off.

"It didn't matter what you said or done," Fred said hugging her, "There's nothing you could have done to make the outcome any better."

"Hey guys," Wasabi said, "You might wanna to the hear this."

"What," GoGo said pulling away and walking back to Wasabi and Honey.

"Listen," Honey said playing the recording, she paused it, "Did you hear it?"

"Hear what," Fred said.

"Listen really close," Honey said replaying that one little part.

Right before Hiro screamed no, someone said 'Project Elsa needs you kid,' and then the scream.

"Project Elsa," GoGo said, "I heard of it. These group of crazy scientists kidnapped a bunch of kids to try to get them to use more than ten percent of their brain to see what would happen. The police tried to shut them down but they could never find the children or any sign the experiment ever existed. I honestly thought it was an urban legend."

"Whoa," Honey said shocked, "Kind of explains why they'd take Hiro. They would want to see how his brain functions."

"Then why would they would they take him the way they did," Wasabi asked, "One wrong move and he's average intelligence."

"Well isn't it obvious," Fred said, "Kidnappings, burglaries, things like that usually happen at night. More cover, Hiro was on the phone with GoGo, they probably thought it was the police. They took the phone away from Hiro so they can't be caught up to."

"True," GoGo said, "But what until we find him."

She said it, the one thing on everyone's mind. Without Hiro they're weak. Hiro's big brain got them out of a lot of sticky situations. He's the only one who knows how to fix their suits when they get damaged, how to rebuild parts if necessary. Without Hiro, Big Hero 6 isn't possible. A nurse came up to the group.

"I don't know if this helps," she said her cheeks turning red, "But there's this mysterious property about a half a mile from where I live. I see official vehicles come and go all the time."

"That does help," GoGo said, "A lot. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said looking over her shoulder, "Promise me if anyone asks you never heard from me."

"Why," Wasabi asked but the young nurse cut him off.

"Just promise," she asked sweetly.

"Okay," Fred said, "We promise."

"Thanks," she said walking off hiding her face, "Oh and I live on Elk Road, my house is the big yellow one you can't miss it. It's the only yellow house on that road."

"I think we better go check that place out," Honey said, "There might be clues there."

"Let's go," GoGo said, "What'd she say, Elk Road."

"Big yellow house," Fred said, "Only one."

"Great," Wasabi said, "Let's go get our leader back."

They headed out the entrance to the hospital. Honey could tell GoGo was hurt by the earlier events going on. Honey stopped GoGo.

"Go on we'll catch up," Honey said, once the guys were out of ear shot she took off her helmet, "GoGo what's wrong."

GoGo took off her helmet, "I felt I could have saved him," she said starting to sob, "If I had just thrown my suit on and left," Honey hugged her.

"Don't cry," Honey said, "No matter how fast you were there was nothing you could do."

"But he would have had the chance," GoGo said crying even harder.

"Maybe," Honey said, "But you hopped to it faster than the rest of us would have. I wouldn't have been there near as fast, Wasabi would have taken taken even longer than me, and Fred would have either missed the call or missed Hiro's house by half of San Fransokyo."

"True," GoGo said smiling a bit.

"Come on," Honey said, "We better catch up."

Meanwhile, the guys were having their own conversation.

"Why do you think they hung back," Fred asked.

"I don't know," Wasabi said.

"Probably girl stuff," Fred said shrugging it off.

"Do you think GoGo feels bad about," Wasabi stopped looking back at the girls, "Hiro."

"She was near tears earlier," Fred said, "She was cussing herself out saying she didn't help Hiro at all. I told her she did, I would have never asked Hiro to describe the guys."

"Me neither," Wasabi said, "She always had that talent of staying calm in situations like that."

"Yeah," Fred said, "Look at her."

"GoGo," Wasabi said.

"No," Fred said blushing, "Don't tell Honey but I really like her."

"Oh," Wasabi said, "I didn't think you felt that way about her."

"Hey guys wait up," Honey called from behind.

GoGo was right behind her, her face was red and puffy from crying. Honey put her helmet back on.

"So now what," Honey asked, "Do we wait until sunrise or leave now."

"I'd say go now," Fred said looking at GoGo.

"I'm with Fred," Wasabi said.

"Let's go," Honey said throwing her helmet on, "Coming GoGo."

"I don't know," GoGo said, "What if I make it worse."

"You won't," Wasabi said.

"He's right you know," Fred said, "We're short two members. We need you GoGo."

"He's right," Honey said.

"Okay," GoGo said putting her helmet on, "I'm in."

"Now where did she say we go," Honey asked.

"Elk Road," GoGo said, "Big yellow house, about a half a mile down is the spot she thinks Hiro may be. Anyone know where Elk Road is."

"South end of San Fransokyo," Fred said.

"No east end," Wasabi said.

"I'm pretty sure Elk Road is north," Honey said.

"Let's ask for directions," GoGo said, "I'm pretty sure the convenient store over there's a map of San Fransokyo."

"Why should we I know where it is," Wasabi said.

"No you don't," Fred said.

"Guys," GoGo said, "Let's go to the store. It's not gonna kill us to find out who's right."

"Fine, fine," Wasabi said, "You'll find out I'm right."

Meanwhile, Caleb and Gavon were carrying Hiro into the fenced grounds that contained Project Elsa. Hiro was starting to wake up.

"Gavon," Caleb said, "Give him another dose."

"Yes sir," Gavon said popping a pill in Hiros mouth.

Hiro quit moving and fell back into a deep sleep. The two men continued with what they were doing. Gavon shifted Hiros feet to one hand and pulled a piece of paper he had in his pocket. He looked at the paper and began to punch a code into the keypad on the left side of the gigantic steel gate.

"I told you to have that memorized last week," Caleb said angrily.

"I know sir," Gavon said, "But I had to much to do and wasn't able to do it."

"Just hurry up," Caleb sighed.

The light on the keypad turned green and the two men carried Hiro through the gates. The walk was long and dreadful since Caleb forgot to put gas in the van when they were in town and the van broke down about a quarter of a mile away. The trees on the inside of the fence was dark and unforgiving. Children began to peek from around tree trunks and from behind large rocks. Caleb stopped.

"Get to bed," he shouted, "All of you."

The children scattered from their hiding spots and deeper into the dread of the forest. Foots steps and frantic shouts could be heard form all directions as the two men adjusted their hold on the boy and began to walk. One girl caught sight of him and smiled a smile so bright it was surprising that she didn't light the forest.

"Finally," she said happily, "Someone to call my own," and she retreated into the trees to the cabin she slept.

"I told you south end," Fred said as the team walked out of the store.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Wasabi said rolling his eyes, "You got one thing right."

"Hey let's fight about this later," Honey said, "We really need to find Hiro."

"Come on," GoGo said.

Wasabi lead the way followed by Fred, then Honey and GoGo. They didn't know how long it would be or the hardships they faced taking on this challenge.

* * *

 **There you have it, I was hoping to have the whole story done by Halloween but I had so much going on. So I just focused on getting the first chapter done.**


	2. Welcome to PE headquarters

**Here's chapter 2. I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

* * *

Hiro woke up in a small room on a hard wooden floor. The yellow light of the sun shone through the brown stained windows. He put a hand up to block the light form his eyes and was able to make out bunk beds. Children were lined up along the wall farthest from him. They all wore the same grey jump suits with the same symbol of a hand caught in a ring on them. Hiro stood up.

"Where am I," Hiro asked.

"I don't know," said one kid stepping forward.

Hiro looked the kid up and down, the kid was big and by the sound of his voice, he wasn't too friendly. But he surprised Hiro by his next comment.

"I'm Al," the kid said sticking his hand out, "Everyone calls me Teddy."

"Teddy," Hiro said reluctantly taking the hand offered.

"Great," Teddy said shaking his hand vigorously, "This is the cabin you're staying in."

"What are you wearing," Hiro asked.

"Clothes they make us wear," A much younger boy said from behind Teddy, "I'm Jeffery."

"Nice to see you," Hiro said, "Is there anyone else I should know about."

"No," Teddy said loudly, "Keep clear of Chris," he whispered to Hiro, "He's a jerk."

"Hey Pork Chop," a puck kid shouted from the back Hiro guessed was Chris, "What did you tell him."

"Nothing," Teddy said in fear.

"Better not have," Chris said throwing his blonde hair.

Jeffery's blue started to quiver behind his large rimmed glasses. Teddy shook Chris off and turned to Jeffery.

"How about we take our knew friend on a tour," Teddy said, "Show him around. Introduce him to Crystal."

"Who," Hiro asked.

"You'll absolutely love her," Jeffery said, "She's a prodigy."

"Really," Hiro said perking up.

"Yeah," Teddy said eyeing Hiro in a playful way.

"I mean she sounds nice," Hiro said blushing.

"Come on guys," Jeffery said pulling on Al's arm.

"Fine you big baby," Teddy said following Jeffery's lead, "Come on Hiro."

Hiro followed getting dirty glances and scowls from the other kids in the room. Teddy went on about the cabins.

"There are a total of twenty four cabins," Al said, "Twelve for boys and twelve for girls. Us boys get the north side of Hell, the girls the other. Each cabin is named, we're Elk Mountain. There's Small Point over there," Teddy said pointing to a cabin with a group of boys hanging outside looking at Hiro with curiosity, "Over there is Salmon creek," Teddy said pointing to another cabin with a bunch of boys whispering and pointing at Hiro, "It's not often we get knew kids here," Teddy said happily, "Which is good, they usually only take kids when one dies."

"Why do you guys call this place Hell," Hiro asked, "Looks like a normal summer camp to me."

"It's not," Jeffery said, "You never can go outside of the Tangles which is what we call the fences surrounding this place. The only thing you can do is sit and wait until they come get you for Testing."

"Testing," Hiro said.

"They see how you're brain works," Jeffery said, "Then see what would be the best procedure to give you, then see how your brain reacts."

"Oh," Hiro said, "Sorry about all the questions I usually don't ask so many at a time. I'm used to knowing it all."

"Oh," Teddy asked.

"You see I graduated high school at thirteen," Hiro explained.

"Yeah you and Crystal will get along just fine," Teddy said, "I can even see a little x's and o's in your future."

"Yeah," Hiro said smiling.

"You like her and you only heard her name and the fact she's a prodigy," Teddy said laughing, "Love _before_ first sight."

Hiro laughed, he felt like Teddy and Jeffery were his life long friends even though they just met. Teddy went on about Crystal.

"She's a violinist," said Teddy, "And she's amazing."

"Can't wait to hear her play," Hiro said.

"She can dance while she plays too," Jeffery said, "She's been working on her routine since she came here about a year ago."

"Sweet," Hiro said.

They walked down a brightly lit path through the dense trees. Teddy and Jeffery smiled at the sound of a violin and followed it to the source. Hiro had a hard time keeping up and called out for them to stop. Teddy and Jeffery stopped at the opening of a clearing and Hiro was finally able to catch up.

"Guys, I told you to slow," his voice trailed off when he saw her.

She played without opening her eyes and moved as though the wind carried her. Her long platinum blonde hair flowed behind her like a wave. She seemed as though she were one with her violin. Hiro was at an awe.

"That's Crystal," Teddy said, "She's super nice."

Hiro's mouth wasn't working properly and all he could get out was a small whimper. Teddy and Jeffery laughed and Crystal looked up.

"Hey guys," Crystal said running up to the boys putting her violin under her arm, "Who's this," she said eyeing Hiro, she had a sweet voice

"Hiro," Teddy said, "He can't talk right now."

"Oh I guess he liked my performance," Crystal said smiling at him.

"Hi I'm Hiro," Hiro said still in awe.

"Al just told me that," Crystal said smiling.

"Uh," was all Hiro could say.

"You're cute," Crystal laughed.

Hiro smiled an awkward smile, "Teddy tells me you're a prodigy."

"Yup, the best violinist San Fransokyo has ever seen," Crystal said proudly.

"I am too," Hiro said, "I mean at robotics but not as amazing as being a violinist."

"Robotics huh," Crystal said as she and Hiro walked to a rock with her violin case on it.

"Yeah," Hiro said, "Anyway tell me about you."

"I was taken before one of my concerts," Crystal said, "They took me before I had the chance to even walk inside the concert hall. They let me keep my violin though and I never like going anywhere without it."

"Kind of like a blanket to a kid," Hiro said.

"Yeah," Crystal said putting away her violin and zipping the case shut, "I really want to play more music but they won't bring me any."

"That must suck," Hiro said, "Playing the same songs over and over."

"It's not that bad," Crystal said, "You can do just about anything in these trees, there's no cameras. They only have cameras in the main part of Hell."

"That bad huh," Hiro said, "I mean to be nicknamed Hell."

"Mhm," Crystal nodded and stared off into the distance.

"What's wrong," Hiro asked.

"Nothing," Crystal said smiling, "I'm fine," she pushed past, "We better head to the mess hall for breakfast."

"Okay," Hiro said following her.

Teddy and Jeffery joked around. Hiro was too busy taking in his surroundings and bumped into Crystal. She looked up at him and smiled a half hearted smile. Hiro was about to ask what was wrong when a scream sounded from somewhere up the trail.

The four ran ahead at full sprint. Teddy was fast for a kid his size and was there before any of them were half way there. Teddy stopped and panted. Jeffery and Crystal caught up and gasped. An orange light lit their face. Hiro caught up and saw the fire. He ran to the nearest person.

"Is anyone in there," Hiro asked.

"The head nurse," they said.

He took one last look at Crystal, her eyes said no. He looked back at the flames and ran inside. He could hear Crystal shouting no when he disappeared into the flames. He ran through the rooms until he found the body of the head nurse sloped over a table. Hiro helped her up.

"Come on," he shouted over the fierce crackle.

He lead the nurse out just in time. the building collapsed. Hiro dropped the nurse into another nurses arms.

"Danica," he shouted, "Danica."

"I'm fine," she coughed, "Thanks to him."

"Who are you kid," he asked.

"Hiro Hamada," Hiro said.

"Josh," Danica said, "I love you."

"Love you too," Josh said kissing her forehead, "Thanks for saving my girlfriend."

"You're welcome," Hiro said.

"I really owe you a lot kid," Josh said.

"No it's fine," Hiro said walking away.

Crystal was crying when he came back. She hugged his neck.

"That was brave," she said.

"Thanks," Hiro said, "My brother Tadashi tried the same thing a while back but never came out."

* * *

"Honey do it," Wasabi said unhappy.

"Alright alright," Honey said knocking.

No answer. Honey looked back at the group and shook her head. A black car pulled up. The team looked over as the door opened and a man in a black suit stepped out.

"Leave," he said.

"But we just want to talk to someone who lives here," Honey said.

"I know why you're here now scram," the man said.

"Look we lost our leader and we need help finding him," Wasabi said.

"I can expose your true identities now go," the man said.

"He was taken by Project Elsa," GoGo said.

"I've been searching for those guys for years," the man said, "My daughter Crystal was taken about a year ago before one of her violin concerts."

"Oh no," Honey said.

"Yeah," The man said.

"Sir," Fred asked, "What's your name."

"Just call me code name Crimson," the man said, "It's better you don't know my real name."

"Okay," Honey said.

"I work for Hardcore," Crimson said putting away his dark sunglasses, "Their soul purpose is to find organizations like Project Elsa and shut them down. That's why I joined."

"Hardcore," Fred repeated, "Sounds cool."

"Yeah," Crimson said, "It's been a year since I last saw my daughter."

"Wow," Fred said, "You must hurt."

"Yes," Crimson said, "Besides, none of the possible locations for PE are on this road."

"Whoa were we way off," Honey said, "Where's the nearest possible location."

"Five miles from here," Crimson said putting his glasses back on, "I better go," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a card and gave it to Wasabi, "Give me a call when you run out of leads."

"Thank you," Wasabi said, "We'll keep in touch."

Crimson nodded and got back in his car and drove off. Wasabi turned to the rest of the group. So where was the nearest location PE may be. GoGo walked back toward the road.

"Wait where are you going," Wasabi asked stopping her.

"Find phone service," GoGo said, "We're gonna need all the help we can get."

* * *

Hiro never had so much fun. The water splashed on either side of the hollowed out log and inside getting Hiro soaked. He was wearing the same clothes as the rest of the kids now. the same grey jumpsuit with the red splotched hand in the middle. The log made a sudden jump almost throwing Hiro out of the log, but Teddy kept him from getting thrown overboard. The ride came to a stop. The boys hopped out, the squishing of water could be heard from their sneakers with each step.

Crystal giggled, "What do you think of the Splasher."

"Wet," Hiro said holding his arms out, "I think you need a hug," he gave Crystal the biggest wettest hug ever.

She squirmed out of his arms and ran off. Hiro was on her heals. Teddy and Jeffery stayed back and had a conversation.

"I give em a week before their first kiss," Teddy said.

"I give em one day," Jeffery said laughing.

"Wanna make a bet," Teddy said sticking out his hand, "If I win you have to run across camp wearing a sparkly pink tutu."

"And if I win," Jeffery said, "You have to eat the mess hall mystery soup for a week."

"Gross," Teddy said as Jeffery took his hand, "You're so on," they shook.

"What did you two bozos bet on," asked a girl from behind with short black hair and black lips.

"Oh hey Sparrow," Jeffery said, "A new kid showed up last night named Hiro. Right now he's chasing Crystal trying to give her a wet hug."

"Oh rode the Splasher huh," Sparrow said, "So like I was asking before, what did you two bet on."

"Oh Teddy said a week before their first kiss I said a day," Jeffery said.

"Oh that into each other huh," Sparrow said seeing Crystal run up the deck, "Hey Crystal."

"Hey Sparrow," Crystal panted, "This is Hiro."

Hiro came around a corner and slipped on a puddle. Laughed erupted from the group and Chris's.

"Hey Smarty gonna do it again," Chris shouted.

"Shut up Crumbface," Sparrow shouted.

"What you gonna do about it Gothi," Chris shouted.

"Kick your ass," Crystal said making her presence known.

"Yeah whatever," Chris shouted walking away.

Hiro looked up at the kids he had only just met, he didn't even know the one and she stood up for him. Crystal ran over.

"You alright," she asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah," Hiro said, "Now I'm wet and dirty. Who's she."

"Sparrow," Sparrow said waving.

"He's a prodigy too," Crystal said excitedly, "Isn't that exciting."

"No way," Sparrow said, "In what."

"Robotics," Hiro said, "Not that amazing."

"Not that amazing," Sparrow said surprised, "Robotics will shape our future and you're saying it's not that amazing."

"Well it's not," Hiro said defensively.

"Change of subject," Jeffery said, "How about we go show Hiro why Chris's afraid of Crystal."

"If I must," Crystal said, "Hiro think of something. It can be anything."

"Okay," Hiro said as an image of his brother crossed his mind.

Crystal's blue eyes locked with his, "You're think of your brother Tadashi, he died in a fire about a year ago."

"So you read minds," Hiro said.

"Yes," Crystal said smiling.

Yelling was heard in a building a few yards away. Hiro could hear clearly what the very familiar voice was saying. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and his eyes grew wide.

 _"I want my brother Hiro."_

* * *

 **I hope you liked chapter two. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. GoGo's arrest

**Here's chapter three. Please read and review.**

* * *

GoGo stepped off the elevator. She was wearing normal clothes, black motorcycle jacket over a tank top with leggings under denim shorts. She had some flowers and a get well card for Cass. She made her way to the counter to find Cass's room.

"Hey I'm looking for a patient emitted last night by the name of Cass," GoGo asked the nurse behind the counter.

"Last name," the nurse asked.

"I'm assuming Hamada," GoGo said, "It's her nephews last name."

"She's in room 518 just around the corner," the nurse said.

"Thank you," GoGo said making her way through the quiet hallway.

A doctor passed by her pushing an elderly woman in a wheel chair. GoGo smiled when the woman waved. 518 came in sight and she opened the door. Cass looked over at the door and smiled a weak smile.

"Hi," Cass said very quietly, "Any luck finding Hiro."

"No," GoGo said as she pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"You brought me flowers," Cass said, "Thank you. Put them on the window sill for me."

"Sure thing," GoGo placed the vase on the sill and noticed a small stuffed bear, "Who else visited."

"A guy by the name of Crimson," Cass said, "I guess his daughter was kidnapped by the same people a year ago."

"Thought I saw your bike here," Wasabi said walking in followed by Honey and Fred, "Hey Cass how long until you're out."

"A week," Cass said, "Unfortunately the shop will have to stay closed for a month."

"I can help with the bills if you need it," Fred said.

"That will help tremendously Fred thank you," Cass said.

"I found this toy cat that looks just like Mochi," Honey said giving Cass the stuffed animal.

"Hey it does," Cass said smiling as she took the toy and hugged it, "I bet Hiro would have loved to see it."

"I'm glad you like it," Honey said.

"I wish I knew a way to contact him," GoGo said, "Tell him we're trying our best. I'm sorry for not getting there faster."

"GoGo," Cass said, "There were three guys, you wouldn't have had the strength to take them all down by yourself."

"Three," Fred said, "Didn't Hiro say he only saw two."

There was a long time when none of them said a word. GoGo almost passed out. Hiro only mentioned seeing two, never three. Where did this third person go after Cass was taken out of the picture.

* * *

Crystal didn't know what to say or do, Hiro was on the edge since he heard the mystery subject shout his name.

"Relax Hiro," Teddy said reassuringly, "You getting stressed out over this will only make things worse," he slurped on some soup, "Better eat up, they won't feed us again until morning."

"That voice sounded just like Tadashi," Hiro said, "What if he's still alive and that's him inside that building."

"Hiro, you're not the only person in the world named Hiro," Sparrow said, "Give it a rest will you."

"Maybe you're right," Hiro said, "Tadashi's been dead for over a year. It's probably my imagination."

"I know how you feel," Teddy said, "I thought I heard my sister's voice last week."

"The week before that I could have sworn I heard my dads voice," Crystal started to cry, "The last time I saw my dad was the day before my last concert. He promised me he'd be there."

"Hey how about I give you my dessert," Hiro said.

"You do realize they only give out desserts once a month right," Sparrow said, "This month is milkshakes," she sipped her milkshake.

"It's fine," Hiro said, "Besides, their peanut butter, I have a mild allergy to peanuts."

"You'll let me have it," Crystal said.

"Yup," Hiro said, "Show me the rule that says I can't."

"Thank you," Crystal said.

"Great," Hiro said standing up and offering her his arm, "Get them now before they run out."

"Sure," Crystal said standing up and taking his arm, "Let's go."

* * *

GoGo stopped at the doors of the small cafe, Cass trusted her to take care of Mochi. She took the keys Cass gave her was fumbling with them trying to remember which one was the right key. Mochi meowed from inside, GoGo looked up. The poor cat hasn't eaten in two days and was meowing up a storm. GoGo finally unlocked the door and picked up the cat. GoGo made a point to lock the door.

"It'll be fine Mochi," GoGo said petting the cat, "I'll find you something to eat."

She made her way through the quiet cafe to the living room in the back. She walked up the stairs to the kitchen and put the cat on the couch. She pet the cat before going to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and pulled out can of open tuna. GoGo brought it to the cat.

"Here you go sweetie," GoGo said giving the cat the food.

Mochi pulled it away and growled while she ate the food. If you couldn't tell she was hungry before you could most definitely now. GoGo had one more thing to do before going, she went up to Hiro's room. Baymax lay in pieces on the floor. Cass told her specifically to pick up this part. Without it, Baymax is basically a pile of junk. Cass wanted the part away from the rest until Hiro came back home, Cass never explained. Wasabi volunteered to fix Baymax once Cass got out of the hospital.

There was the part GoGo was after. Baymax's brain. She grabbed Baymax's access port on the way out.

"Baymax you need some serious repairs," GoGo said throwing off her backpack.

She put the parts in her backpack and zipped it up. She put her backpack back on and headed back downstairs. She stopped and gave the cat some more food before leaving. She headed out the doors of the cafe just like Cass told her to.

She headed to the park a few blocks away from the cafe. Crimson would be waiting for the parts. She didn't know why Crimson would want them, but it would be best that she just did as she was told. No questions asked. GoGo found Crimson standing on a bridge waiting for her, he leaned against the railing watching the water beneath flow past. GoGo tapped him on the shoulder.

"Here's the parts," GoGo said giving him her backpack, "I brought Baymax's brain and access port. I wasn't sure if it would be any help."

"Thank you," Crimson said, "Get her boys."

"Wait what," GoGo said two cops grabbed and cuffed her, "What's going on."

"You're under arrest," Crimson said, "I got the parts," Crimson said into his ear piece.

Crimson walked off as GoGo was being dragged away, she was shouting things far too inappropriate to be mentioned. The cops took her to a cruiser and shoved her in the back seat. Wasabi watched from a distance as the cops slammed the door shut.

"Oh no," Wasabi said.

"What," Fred said sitting up and saw a foot frantically kicking the back window of the cop car, "Whoa someone got arrested and I missed it."

"They just arrested GoGo," Wasabi said, "Call Honey."

"On it," Fred said taking the phone out of his back pocket.

Honey was having a great conversation with Cass when she got the call, Honey picked it up.

"Hold on Cass, it's the guys," Honey said picking up the call, "Hey guys what's going on," she said into the phone.

"Wasabi watched GoGo being thrown in the back of a cruiser," Fred said.

"Oh no," Honey said shocked.

"What is it," Cass asked.

"GoGo was just arrested," Honey repeated to Cass.

"What," Cass said in a gasp.

"Where are you now," Honey asked.

"On our way to talk to her," Fred said, "Find out what happened."

"Keep us updated please," Honey said sweetly.

"Sure thing," Fred said, "I better go."

"Okay bye," Honey said and hung up.

"Ugh," Fred shouted as he put down the phone.

"Girl trouble," Wasabi asked.

"Yeah," Fred said, "I can never get it out that I like her."

"Wait until next time you're alone with her," Wasabi said, "Well not by yourselves in a room alone, more like at a restaurant and everyone at the table leaves kind of alone."

"And then," Fred said expecting more.

"Tell her then," Wasabi said.

"But what if she turns me down," Fred said.

"If she does turn you down she'll do it without hurting you," Wasabi said.

"I hope you're right," Fred said, "In the past I've had some of the nicest people turn me down in horrible ways."

"You know Honey better than that," Wasabi said, "She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"You're right," Fred said, "What am I afraid of."

* * *

"What," Crystal shouted standing up, "You can't do this."

"We have to," Caleb said, "He's here to prove our theory. That only prodigies can get the same talent as you though a few surgeries."

"No," Crystal started to cry, "This can't happen."

"Well it is," Caleb said standing up, "From now on you are no longer allowed anywhere near Hiro Hamada. And if you are caught anywhere near him, it's a week in the House, do I make myself clear."

"But," Crystal started to protest.

"I said, do I make myself clear," Caleb said louder than before.

"Yes sir," Crystal said.

"Now go," Caleb said, "When he's through with his surgeries, you'll be able to see him again. You may go."

Crystal took a deep breath and got up from the overstuffed chair she sat in. The room was a complete mess of papers and file cabinets. She walked out the door to find Hiro and the others waiting patiently. Hiro took note of her sadness.

"What's wrong," Hiro asked.

"Hiro Hamada," Caleb called from the doorway, "I need to speak with you a moment."

He took one last glance before entering. Crystal was on her knees, Sparrow was trying to calm her down. Caleb angrily called from inside and Hiro entered the building.

"Sit," Caleb gestured to the overstuffed chair.

Hiro sat down and felt something jab his back. Caleb shut the door and Hiro took that time to find out what jabbed him. He reached behind him and pulled out cake of violin rosin. He put it in his back pocket hoping to give it back to Crystal before Caleb could take it away. Caleb passed by and sat in his office chair. How he was able to pull the chair out enough for him to sit in was a total mystery with all the papers everywhere.

"Hiro I would like to ask you a favor," Caleb said.

"What's going on," Hiro asked.

"I need you to stay away from Crystal until after your surgeries are over," Caleb said sincerely.

"What," Hiro said standing up, "No no you can't do that."

"We've had too many deaths in the past due to certain feelings and the ones you have for her are the top killer," Caleb said, "Yes there have been cases where the patient has had a boyfriend or girlfriend on the premises but I'd rather not have that risk."

"But I have to see her," Hiro shouted.

"Need I remind you you just met the girl," Caleb said, "You know nothing about her."

"I hung out with her all day," Hiro said, "I hardly left her side. I do know her."

"Hiro," Caleb said, "Calm down, the more you stress the longer it takes for you to undergo surgery which means the longer you have to go without Crystal. If you do have feelings for her than you will keep your stress levels down."

"Yes, sir," Hiro said sinking back in his seat.

"Now, had over that rosin," Caleb said standing up and holding out his hand, "I'll give it to her."

Hiro reached in his pocket and pulled out the rosin. He reluctantly gave it to Caleb and Caleb let him go. Hiro couldn't bear to see Crystal in the state she was in and luckily he didn't have to. Her and Sparrow were gone and that left Teddy and Jeffery.

"Let's go," Teddy said, "I can keep tabs on her if you'd like. Not like stalk her but let you know hows she's doing every once in a while."

"That'd be great," Hiro said smiling a bit.

The boys walked back to the cabin, it was really dark on the path. But Teddy and Jeffery seemed to know what they are doing. Hiro just stayed as close as he could. He noticed a bright light in the dense forest. Teddy explained that it was the test subject that was brought in about the same time Crystal was. Hiros thoughts went to Tadashi, so much has happened since his passing that it almost felt like a century ago. The cabins loomed ahead and the boys ran to catch the last minutes of precious electricity. Hiro took a quick shower and it took no time for him to fall asleep. He got the bunk under Jeffery and next to Teddy. Hiro dreamed of all those he loved and those he had met earlier that day.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed that. Please leave a review and I'll post again soon.**


	4. The First Surgery

**Here's chapter four, So far a lot has happened including GoGo's arrest in the last chapter. Please read and review and enjoy.**

* * *

The building was a hideous grey color. GoGo gave up kicking her way out as she just got tired and her feet were cuffed. GoGo looked up at the place that would soon be her home for who knows how long. She fell back into the seat and let the tears flow down her cheeks. What else could she do, she's going to prison. GoGo took one last look out the back window and saw a small white car right behind them. Wasabi.

GoGo groaned, now Wasabi was going to get into trouble too. She didn't know what to do, they took her phone when they arrested her so calling him was out of the question. They'd probably tazze her or something if she tried to shout out the window. She thought about running but then remembered her legs were cuffed. She turned around and faced the front.

"What am I in trouble for," GoGo asked but neither one of the cops seemed to hear her.

"Why am I here," GoGo asked loudly but they still didn't hear her.

"Hello," GoGo asked even louder, "I'm trying to talk here."

She gave up, they still weren't talking. She took a deep breath and sank into her seat. They passed through the chain-link fence with barbed wire loops at the top. Her freedom left on the other side.

* * *

Hiro wanted the surgeries over and done with, for Crystal. He only has to go through five surgeries and in just a few hours he'll wake up from his first. He was waiting for the nurse to come and inject him with the medicines that would make him fall asleep. He lay on an operation table covered in paper of the bleach white room. The counter tops were covered in medical equipment. A respirator, an oxygen machine, defibrillators. Seeing the defibrillators reminded Hiro of Baymax, he was never able to fix him. For all he knows, Baymax is still in a pile on the floor of his room, just a pile of junk to most. He wondered if Wasabi or GoGo or Honey were trying to fix Baymax or were they too busy looking for him. He wondered what happened to Cass, is she alright. He pushed the thoughts away. He couldn't think them, not now.

The nurse walked in with a tray of needles, she asked Hiro a few questions and he answered politely. She warned him of the pain of the needle as it went into his arm. The lights dimmed and he was soon asleep. The doctor stepped in and was ready to begin.

* * *

Cass had enough to worry about without GoGo getting arrested. The sun was almost gone when Wasabi walked into the small room followed by Fred.

"They wouldn't let us see her," Wasabi said, "When we asked why she was arrested they never gave us a straight answer."

"Crimson," Cass said, "I bet he has something to do with it."

"You think," Honey asked.

"Yes," Cass said, "Don't trust him."

"I agree," Fred said.

"And not be able to get any help finding Hiro," Wasabi said.

"If Cass is right it won't be long until something bad happens to one of us," Fred said, "The best we can do is stay out of the search for Project Elsa."

"And let some scientist somewhere poke and prod Hiro's brain," Wasabi shouted, "Let someone mess with him."

"That's not what I'm saying," Fred shouted back.

"Well then what are you saying," Wasabi shouted.

"I'm not saying quit looking for Hiro," Fred said.

"That's what you just said," Wasabi yelled.

"Stop it you two," Honey said, "The team is down to us three. We're weak enough we don't need this."

"Make it two," Fred said turning to the door, "I quit."

"You're quitting," Wasabi shouted down the hall, "You can't do that."

"I can and will," Fred shouted before rounding the corner.

"Later Cass," Honey said, "I have to go."

"You're quitting too," Wasabi asked.

"No," Honey said, "I'm taking a break. Fred's right, we have to stay out of that search. If we don't, we could have the same fate as GoGo."

"You're agreeing with him," Wasabi said.

"Wasabi," Cass said, "Crimson works for the government. He wants to make Big Hero 6 as weak as possible so he can take the responsibility for Project Elsa being found and put to an end. He's got you guys where he wants you, you can't let him play you like this."

"How do you know he's the one who had GoGo arrested," Wasabi asked.

"I've worked for government agency before," Cass said, "I quit and bought the cafe shortly after I got custody Tadashi and Hiro. I've seen this too many times to count."

"Didn't his daughter get kidnapped by PE before one of her violin concerts," Honey asked, "Crystal I think her name was. You think that's real."

"Probably made her up to make you feel sorry for him," Cass said, "Get you to help him and give him information."

"I better go now guys," Honey said walking out of the room, "Goodbye I'll be back tomorrow."

"Goodbye Honey," Cass said.

"I better get going," Wasabi said, "I gave you enough hassle arguing with everyone."

"It's fine," Cass said, "You're just frustrated. Hiro would do the same thing."

"Goodbye," Wasabi said leaving.

"Goodbye," Cass called behind him.

She checked the time from the clock on the wall, almost seven. She usually stays up later than this but tonight was different, she didn't have to close up shop or clean the tables. She let her eyes drop closed and got comfortable. She had no trouble finding sleep.

* * *

Hiro was starting to slowly wake up. Teddy and Jeffery stood on either side of him. Hiro blinked the darkness of sleep away and sat up. Teddy stopped Hiro from sitting up all the way.

"Lay back down," Teddy explained, "You're head hurts less when you lay back."

"Okay," Hiro said laying back down, "How long was I asleep."

"Overnight," Jeffery said pushing up his glasses, "You were farting so much last night. Me and Teddy were the only ones willing to stay in the cabin."

Hiro laughed, he quickly regretted it when his head felt like it was being squeezed.

"The headaches will be gone in a few hours," Teddy said, "Stay laying down until lunch. Beside, you wouldn't be able to keep your food down."

"Alright," Hiro nodded, "When's breakfast," he didn't want them going.

"We just came back," Teddy said, "It'll be about three hours until lunch. We've got archery today."

"Archery," Hiro said, "I've always wanted to learn archery."

"Girls in the morning," Jeffery said, "We've got canoeing in the morning, we won't have too if you tell the counselor you want us to stay."

"Good I don't want you to go," Hiro said, "Everyone's happy."

"Come on you two," counselor said peeking behind the door.

"Can they stay," Hiro asked.

"Sure thing," counselor said disappearing.

"Thank you," Teddy said, "Don't have to worry about Chris pushing Jeffery overboard."

"That water's cold," Jeffery said.

"Hey you guys wanna tell me how Crystal is doing," Hiro said.

"She's chewing her nails off wondering if you'll survive," Teddy said.

"I'm pretty sure I'll live," Hiro said the burped so bad it hurt his head.

"I hope that don't last too long," Teddy said, "They may lengthen the time between surgeries."

"How long before lunch," Hiro asked rubbing his eyes.

"About five hours," Sparrow said walking in, "they pushed it back again."

"Again," Jeffery said, "I hate it when they do that."

"Anyway I faked throwing up to come here," Sparrow said, "It's like they're training us for the Hunger Games. Crystal is in the nurses office, she got a cut on her leg."

"How did she get hurt," Hiro asked sitting up fast his headache worsened, "Is she alright."

"Don't worry Romeo she's fine," Sparrow said, "The worst she's gonna get is stitches. She got tripped by Christa and fell on an arrow laying on the ground."

"Christa," Hiro asked.

"Christa is Chris' twin sister," Teddy said, "She's as much of a bitch as her brother. She had something against Crystal since she passed the testing."

"What testing," Hiro asked.

"After your surgeries," Sparrow said, "They rest you to see if you got any power."

"Abilities," Jeffery corrected her.

"I don't care what they call it," Sparrow shouted, "It's still powers. She's telekinetic. I've seen her throw Chris ten feet when he got marshmallow in her hair."

"That was so funny," Jeffery said laughing, "The mystery guy ran from his hideout."

"What does that guy look like anyway," Hiro asked.

"I have a drawing of him around here somewhere," Teddy said, "When I find it I'll show you."

"Great," Hiro said laying back down.

He burped again but his head din't hurt as bad. Teddy, Jeffery and Sparrow snuck off to let him sleep. Hiro fell asleep not too long after and he dreamt of Tadashi.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 4, i hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I'll post again soon.**


	5. A lost Relationship revived

**Here's chapter five of Project Elsa. Please read and review. I did have a review asked if Hiro had already gone through the first surgery and he has. He's got four to go before he sees Crystal again. Sorry if I wasn't clear enough.**

* * *

"Hiro no one would care if you lost to Chris," Teddy said, "He's been the best at this since he came here."

"I don't care about winning," Hiro said, "Just wanna get good," he drew back and released the arrow set up in his bow, "Try to break out," Hiro whispered so only the three of them knew.

"Good luck," Teddy said, "Even if we manage to break out how are we gonna outrun them. Jeffery's slower than a turtle when it comes to running."

"I went to SFIT," Hiro said, "I'm pretty sure I can build something that can help us get going."

"Like what," Jeffery asked.

"I don't know," Hiro said, "Hover board, rocket boots," He picked out another arrow, "I can think of something."

He placed the arrow on the string and drew back. He could do something like the Hunger Games and make arrows that exploded on impact. That would be amazing and very useful at the same time. Hiro wondered how good of a hero Crystal would make, if he decided he wanted to ask her. Could he bare letting her put herself in harms way on a regular basis.

"Best shot contest," the counselor shouted.

"Sparrow is right," Hiro whispered, "It's like they _are_ training us for the Hunger Games around here."

Teddy and Jeffery laughed up a storm. None of them saw Chris walking up to them.

"Hey Smartie," Chris sneered from behind, "You done playing tea party with your buddies."

"Is that the best you got," Hiro said turning around.

"No I've got better," Chris said, "I'm just saving the rest for later."

"Like what," Hiro said turning to face Jeffery and Teddy.

Hiro never saw the blow coming. Chris punched Hiro square in the back of the head, Hiro stumbled forward. Chris grabbed him and turned him around. Hiro tried to wiggle out of his grasp. Chris punched Hiro's nose causing blood to gush out and a punch to his temple.

"Leave him alone," a voice shouted, that same voice Hiro swore belonged to Tadashi.

Chris was thrown from Hiro by an arm of flame, Hiro was starting to black out. He tried to take one last glance the direction of the arm, but his vision blurred and all he could make out was the same grey jumpsuit he wore. The figure ran toward him getting clearer and clearer. Hiro blacked out as soon as the mystery guy was right next to him.

* * *

GoGo was lead through the dark hallways of the prison to where she'd be staying. The prison orange made her stick out from the grey of the guards that followed her. She carried a few essentials such as a towel and toothbrush. She glanced in a cell.

"What are you lookin' at doll face," asked a very buff old woman who was curling a giant metal weight.

GoGo gulped, she never felt more afraid in her life. The guards stopped her and threw her in a cell. She dropped her stuff and it scattered all over the floor. The cell door slammed shut as GoGo picked up her stuff.

"GoGo," a familiar figure asked sitting up.

"Abigail, Abigail Callahan," GoGo asked shocked, "What are you doing here."

"I was on a date with this guy and he turned out to be some drug lord," Abigail said, "I had no clue who he was and I get arrested because he had drugs on him he was gonna sell after our date. Dick-face," she spat angrily, "Why are you here."

"I don't know," GoGo said standing up, "This Crimson guy had me arrested after I brought him the parts he wanted off of Baymax."

"Why did he want parts from Baymax," Abigail asked.

"Hiro went missing about two days ago, I guess he didn't want people trying to take it," GoGo said putting her stuff on the bed across from Abigail, she sat down, "Ever hear of Project Elsa."

"Yup," Abigail said, "I thought that was just a myth."

"Not a myth," GoGo said, "I wish it was at this point. Hiro was taken by them. How long you got."

"I'll be out in a few months," Abigail said laying back down, "Until then I'm just a sitting duck."

GoGo didn't know what she meant by that but decided not to ask. Abigail lay back down. GoGo went to her own bed and decided to take a quick nap. Abigail woke her up after a while.

"Let's go Sleeping Beauty," Abigail said, "Dinner awaits."

* * *

The sent of a doctors office filled Hiro's lungs as he woke up, he could hear someone scuffling. He opened his eyes to a blurred face, he blinked a few times to clear his vision. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Hiro," Tadashi said relieved as he threw his arms around his long lost baby brother.

"Tadashi," Hiro said hugging back, "You're alive I knew it when I heard your voice that one day," he said not caring he was crying, Tadashi broke away, "What happened, you were in a fire."

"I ran into a booth when the explosion happened," Tadashi said wiping tears from Hiro's face, "The booth kept me from getting harmed. I ran out the back and ran into the head scientists, they knocked me out and brought me here."

"I missed you really bad," Hiro said smiling through his tears.

"I missed you too," Tadashi said putting his forehead on Hiro's, tears streaming down his face.

"Tadashi I'll have top ask you to leave," the doctor said walking through.

"Does he have to," Hiro asked.

"Yes he does," the doctor said apologetically, "But he can come back in as soon as you are done."

"Later bro," Tadashi said stepping outside.

The door shut behind him, Hiro waited impatiently as the doctor looked at the clipboard in his hand.

"You had just woken up from your first surgery this morning," the doctor noted, "How are you feeling."

"My head hurts a little," Hiro said, "Other than that I'm fine. Seeing Tadashi made it all better."

"How so," the doctor asked.

"He's my brother," Hiro said, "I thought he was dead."

"Things are starting to look up I guess," the doctor said, "Your next surgery was postponed. You won't be going under until next month."

"Next month," Hiro said shocked, "But I was told I'd go through once every two weeks."

"Sorry kid," the doctor said, "But Chris got you good. Now I'll need to to dress down. Caleb said to tell you that if you want you can see Crystal until further notice."

"Sweet," Hiro said as unzipped his jump suit.

* * *

Wasabi walked through the front door of his apartment. He stopped at the small table by the door where one of the last pictures of Tadashi ever taken sat in a gold frame. Wasabi smiled, he thought back to the day the photo was taken.

 _"Wanna hear a joke Hiro said at dinner last night," Tadashi asked GoGo._

 _"Frankly, no," GoGo said while she worked on the wheel of her bike._

 _"Oh come on you'll love it," Tadashi said, "Wasabi wanna hear."_

 _"Sure why not," Wasabi said, "You're going to anyway."_

 _"A cat was climbing up a set of curtains. The owner sprayed the cat with water to get the cat to stop," Tadashi said, "Moral of the story, the pussy always gets wet."_

 _GoGo put down the wrench and gave Tadashi a straight face, Tadashi laughed._

 _"Hold still," Wasabi said pulling out his phone and taking a picture, "GoGo you're reaction I'm sorry."_

 _"I," GoGo held up her hands, "I'm out," she walked away._

Wasabi put the picture back on the table and sighed.

"If only you were here now Tadashi," Wasabi said.

He walked away from the table. He tripped over his suit. He stopped, what was his suit doing here. He remembered taking it off in his room. He picked up the suit and examined it, noting it was wet and smelled bad. He figured it got stuck to his shoe and was wet and smelly from not being washed. He walked to his room and upon opening the door, dropped it on the floor.

The wall of his room was covered in writing, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as shivers ran down his spine. The five chilling words sent Wasabi's mind racing.

 _Be careful how you trust._

* * *

Crystal was out in the field again pour her heart and soul over her violin. Hiro stopped just at the edge of the clearing, he was hesitant to disturb her. She ended her song but she faced away from him.

"Hey," he called out.

"Hiro," she whirled around, "You are going to get your ass into trouble."

"Caleb is letting me hang out with you," Hiro said walking up to her, "My next surgery was postponed another month, Chris punched me three times."

"Are you alright," Crystal gasped.

"Well I'm here aren't I," Hiro said gesturing to himself, "Hey remember that voice I swore was Tadashi."

"Yeah," Crystal said.

"I was right," Hiro said excitedly, "It was him. I passed out after the fight but he was right there when I woke up."

"Really," Crystal said heading over to her violin case, "How was it seeing your brother again after, what a year."

"Great," Hiro said, "Tadashi's going to sit with me at lunch so we can catch up."

"Have fun with that," Crystal said putting the violin in it's case, "You must feel great," she said as tears started to fall.

"What's wrong," Hiro asked looking her in the eye.

"The day of my concert was suppose to be the first day I saw my dad since he divorced my mom when I was seven," Crystal choked on her tears, "He's probably in some office building somewhere not caring about where I am," she sniffled, "And my mom is probably in rehab or jail or something. I bet your parents are doing everything to find for you."

"My parents aren't looking for me," Hiro said sadly, Crystal looked up at him puffy eyed, "They died when I was three, I lived with my aunt Cass ever since."

"I'm sorry," Crystal said apologetically, "I didn't know."

"It's okay," Hiro said hugging her, "I didn't know your parents were divorced."

"Yeah," Crystal said looking into his eyes, "If I ever get out of this place I'm probably going to end up in an orphanage somewhere, my mom won't be able to take care of me and my dad is going to ignore me."

"How do you know that," Hiro asked wiping her face dry, "How do you know that they're not looking for you right now."

"Because you don't know them like I do," Crystal said sadly.

"True," Hiro said, "But that doesn't mean they don't love you. Your dad may have simply had too much work he had to do and wouldn't have been able to spend time with you. And your mom just needed some outside help."

"Maybe your right," Crystal said wiping a tear, "Or wrong, I guess we'll find out when PE is found."

"I guess," Hiro said, "We should be heading back for lunch."

"Yeah," Crystal said, "Let's go."

"Race you," Hiro said in a flirtatious way.

"You're on," Crystal said zipping ahead.

"Hey wait you forgot something," Hiro called but she was too far ahead.

He shook his head and gathered up her violin case. He decided to walk instead of run as he didn't want to destroy her violin. Hiro ran into Tadashi on the way.

"Hey Hir- wait when did you get a violin," Tadashi asked.

"Relax it's not mine," Hiro said, "It's Crystals."

"Oh Crystal," Tadashi said, "Teddy tells me you were in love with before you even met her."

"Yeah pretty much," Hiro admitted willingly.

"I love you Hiro," Tadashi said hugging Hiro.

"I love you two Tadashi," Hiro said hugging back.

The two brothers walked side by side along the trail.

* * *

 **Here's the end of the chapter, I would have put it up sooner but I was grounded off my computer and my right middle finger hurts, I pulled a hang nail from it a few days ago and it somehow got infected and my dad poked it with a needle to get puss out. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and i hope you keep in touch for more.**


	6. Good or Bad

**Here's chapter 6 please read and review.**

* * *

GoGo took a deep breath, it's been one week since she's been behind bars and she still hasn't figured out why she was there. Abigail made things a little easier by giving her pointers here and there. Wasabi was able to visit the day before and told her how Cass was doing and how Fred got the guts to ask Honey Lemon on a date. They were forced to drop out of the search for PE after her arrest.

"Hey get outside," a guard said as the cell door swung open.

GoGo didn't argue, she just did as she was told. Queen, the lady with the weight, was about ten feet behind. GoGo hide the fact Queen scared the living crap put of her. Queen caught up to her, she smelled of really bad body odor and garlic.

"Hey want to hang out," Queen asked, her breath smelled of death.

"No," GoGo said not making eye contact.

"I said do you want to hang out," Queen growled giving GoGo an evil eye.

"Did I say no I meant yes," GoGo said with a poor laugh.

"That's what I though you said," Queen said pushing her way ahead.

GoGo didn't know what to do, pretending she was sick or injured was out of the question because Queen would call her out. She could punch someone and get herself thrown back into her cell, but Queen would come after her for that. The doors to the outside loomed ahead, she had to make a decision fast. Before she knew it it was too late, she was outside and Queen stood right by the tables waiting for her with all of her followers. GoGo mustered up whatever courage she had left and walked up to Queen. Every cell in her body screamed to run but she kept walking Queens direction.

"Hey there Doll Face," Queen said smiling a horrible smile.

"Hey Queen," GoGo said fighting the urge to run, she hated the nickname Queen gave her.

"My cell mate got let out yesterday," Queen said, "I don't know if you know that."

"I did hear," GoGo said, _"_ _lucky,"_ she thought.

"I want you to transfer to my cell," Queen said, "I need you to be my pleasure girl."

"What," GoGo said vomiting inside.

"I need you to tongue me when I tell you," Queen said.

"Sounds tempting," GoGo lied, "But I'll have to turn down the offer."

"No you'll do it," Queen said hovering over her.

"Are you the one they call GoGo," asked a guard from behind.

"Yes," GoGo said turning around.

"Your bails been paid," he said, "I need you to come with me."

"Yes," GoGo said with the biggest smile on her face.

* * *

Wasabi waited in the foyer with Fred and Honey. The great big doors to the rest of the facility opened up and GoGo walked out with the biggest smile on her face. Honey was the first to hug GoGo.

"Who paid my bail," GoGo said.

No one answered her, they scratched their heads.

"Come on who paid," GoGo asked.

"Crimson did," Wasabi said.

"Wait Crimson," GoGo said, "Isn't her the guy who had me thrown in here."

"I asked him why," Fred said, "He told me it was to keep GoGo from getting killed by some assassin."

"Wait I thought he was against us," Honey said, "Cass said."

"Cass may be wrong," Fred cut her off, "For all we know we could be the only hope he has of ever finding Project Elsa, of ever finding his daughter."

"Wait I'm confused is Crimson the good guy or the bad guy," Wasabi asked.

"Let's go," GoGo said making her way out the front door.

"Okay where to," Wasabi asked.

"Your apartment," GoGo said, "I need mouthwash."

* * *

Hiro pinched the straw between his lips and nose making Crystal laugh. Tadashi was trying not to make himself noticeable but his younger brother wasn't letting him. Jeffery had tuna salad all over his face from his sandwich and Teddy was talking to Sparrow about his favorite movie. All was right in the grounds of Project Elsa, except that was all about to change.

"Great," Tadashi said, "My watch is broken."

"Huh," Hiro said looking at his brothers watch, the hands were spinning like crazy.

"It wasn't like that this morning," Tadashi said, "Hey Hiro want to see if we can fix it."

"Sure," Hiro said, "Gives me something to do."

"I'll get the tools," Tadashi said getting up.

He walked out of mess hall and checked his watch again, he stopped. The watch was working just fine now. Tadashi couldn't figure out what was up, then it hit him like a train. He busted back into the mess hall.

"Hiro come here," Tadashi shouted.

"Coming," Hiro said taking note of his frantic voice, he moved as fast as he could through the crowded isles, "What's up."

"Hold on," Tadashi checked his watch again, now it was acting up.

"Hiro," Tadashi said slowly, "I need you to use your mind to stop this," he turned the face of his watch to Hiro.

"Um Tadashi I think they performed one to many surgeries on you buddy," Hiro said not realizing what was going on.

"Hiro just do it," Tadashi said sternly.

"Okay," Hiro said, he thought of the hands on the watch stopping and they did just that.

Hiro was taken aback, he looked to Tadashi for answers. Crystal ran up to the two boys wanting answers.

"Hiro," Tadashi said, "You're technopathic."

"Technowhatic," Hiro said scared.

"Technopathic," Tadashi said starting to smile, "It means you can control electronics with your mind."

"Which means he doesn't have to go through any more surgeries," Crystal said, "Hiro you know how lucky you are."

"No but I can guess why," Hiro said.

"Hey you wanna sleep in my room tonight," Tadashi asked, "I get very lonely there by myself."

"Sure," Hiro said about ready to follow his brother.

"We'll hang out after dinner," Tadashi said, "I think your girlfriend wants to hang out with you."

"Hey were just friends," Hiro said.

"Oh really," Tadashi said starting to walk away, "Then why did you droll over her before you even met her," he ran off.

"Tadashi you butt head," Hiro shouted.

Crystal grabbed his arm and hugged it. Hiro looked at her and smiled, she smiled back. Before Hiro knew it their lips were connected. It was awkward and natural at the same time. Crystal smiled and lead him back into the mess hall.

* * *

GoGo gurgled her twentieth shot of mouth was. Wasabi was a little afraid she'd use up the whole bottle. Honey and Fred were trying to figure out what was going on.

"Done yet," Wasabi asked.

"Does this have alcohol in it," GoGo asked holding up the bottle.

"Yeah I think so why," Wasabi asked.

"Feeling buzzed," GoGo said putting down the bottle and turned around.

"Cass is waiting for us," Honey said, "She's getting out of the hospital today."

"Oh," GoGo said, "Anyway I never told you about Queen."

"Who's Queen," Wasabi asked.

"This really ugly and scary lady who wanted me to be her sex buddy," GoGo said looking over at Wasabi, "Luckily I was bailed out before the recruiting conversation was even over."

"Gross," Fred said.

"I can't tell what's grosser," Honey said, "That or the time I stepped in dog poo and tracked it all over the cafe."

"Well," Wasabi said, "Let's go before I get any more grossed out."

* * *

No one had seen Hiro or Crystal since noon. Sparrow could have sworn she saw the two chilling by the cabins but knew better than to say anything while the guards were close by. She had thought of a few ways to escape, but she'd need Hiro's talents. Crystal and Hiro skipped into the main area together, Sparrow walked up to the two love birds.

"Hey Romeo and Juliet," Sparrow called, "I need to talk to you."

"What do you want," Crystal asked.

"I have a plan," Sparrow said lowly.

"Of escape," Hiro asked interested.

"Yeah, I'll explain tonight but first I need you to gather up Teddy, Jeffery and Tadashi," Sparrow explained eyeing the guards, "Meet me in the meadow where Crystal practices her violin."

"Violins Meadows," Hiro said, "Got it."

Sparrow walked away, Hiro and Crystal were flirting and kissing like boyfriends and girlfriends do. Tadashi stood at a distance, arms crossed leaning on a tree smiling at his brother.

"Hiro," Tadashi said stepping out of his hiding spot.

"Hey need to speak to you," Hiro said motioning for his brother to get close.

"What's going on," Tadashi said leaning in.

"Sparrow has a plan to escape," Hiro whispered, "We're to meet her at Violin Meadows, I'll show you where that's at tonight."

Tadashi nodded, "I'll see you later baby brother," he walked off.

"Later bro," Hiro shouted as he walked away with Crystal.

"Now to get Teddy and Jeffery in on it," Crystal whispered to Hiro.

"Well talk to them later," Hiro whispered, "We got company."

Crystal looked up to see Chris and Christa hiding behind a tree. Crystal rolled her eyes.

"I'm telepathic remember," Crystal said, "They're afraid of me."

"They can tell the guards who are not afraid of you," Hiro said, "I don't want to see you getting hurt," she looked down, "Have you ever tried to escape before."

"Yes," Crystal said, "They put these bugs in my ear," Crystal pulled back her hair and turned her head revealing a little black bump, "It regulates how much of my abilities I can use."

"Whoa," Hiro said, "I have to see how that thing works."

"Yup you're a bot builder," Crystal said rolling her eyes.

"Hey but building isn't the only thing going through my head," Hiro said with a straight face.

"Really," Crystal said, "You said that to me with a straight face."

Hiro laughed so hard he was rolling on the ground. Crystal just stood there with her head in her hand shaking her head. She took a deep breath and walked away. Hiro tried to get up but was laughing to hard.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading please review. Sorry it took me so long i got stuck here and there but persevered through.**


	7. Foiled Plans and a Strange Visit

**Here's chapter 7 hope you enjoy please read and review.**

* * *

The door clicked causing a lonely and distraught Mochi to look up at the door. It must be her owner this time, it has to be. The door opened and the one person the Mochi waited for walked in. The cat gave the happiest sound she could and ran to her master.

"Mochi," Cass said putting her things down and welcomed the cat with a hug and a rub, "Oh I missed you so much," Cass said.

"She missed you too Cass," GoGo said walking in followed by Wasabi, Fred and Honey.

"Hey Mochi," Honey said scratching the cat.

As far as Mochi was concerned, this could go on forever. She loved it when more than one person gave her attention especially now since Cass was here. There was a scream from the other room, Cass got up to see what was going. She ran into her room where GoGo had her back pressed against the wall. The same words were on the wall as the writing in Wasabi's apartment.

'Be careful who you trust.'

* * *

Hiro brushed his teeth with the toothbrush Tadashi had in his cabinet. Tadashi had a room to himself because he was much older than the rest of the 'campers' as Caleb put it, and that Hiro would be the only one allowed to sleep in the room with Tadashi since they were brothers. Spitting the minty substance into the sink, it formed a violin shape, reminding Hiro of what would be going on this evening at Violin Meadows.

Hiro washed the minty green formula away and headed to the beds. Tadashi had a bunk bed even though the chances of him getting a room mate were slim to none. Tadashi was sitting on the bottom bunk relaxing.

"Hey Hiro can't wait for tonight," Tadashi said, "When we head off to Violin Meadows," he was cut short by his brother.

"Tadashi we shouldn't be talking about this," Hiro shot back in a whisper.

"Relax brother," Tadashi said, "They won't care if I wait until midnight to show you my powers."

"Oh well I just didn't want them to think we were gonna escape or something," Hiro said trying not to get too excited.

"Yeah, wait until you see the show," Tadashi said, "I'd have shown you earlier today but it's better to see it at night."

"Sounds awesome older brother," Hiro said, "I get top," he made his way to the ladder.

"No you're gonna sleep in the bottom bunk with me," Tadashi said making a funny face. "Get up there."

"Smart ass," Hiro said plopping on his bunk, "So what's it like, living here by yourself for a year."

"Horrible," Tadashi said, "Then you came and I was able to get that out of my mind."

"What out of your mind," Hiro asked.

"Suicide," Tadashi said leaning on the bed post.

"Suicide," Hiro said not believing it, "You were thinking about suicide."

"Yup," Tadashi said, "I was afraid to go outside ever since I showed up. Then I go out for a walk and I saw that punk kid beating the snot out of you. Using my power was the only thing I could think of to save you and so I did. When you blacked out," Tadashi shook his head and looked up at Hiro.

"I get it," Hiro said, "I can see why you picked up these powers that could hurt someone if used wrong."

"I love you Hiro," Tadashi said, "Lights out."

"Wait," Hiro said stepping on the ladder, "Gotta AH!" Hiro shouted as his foot slipped between the rungs, he fell backwards and hung by his ankle as pain shot up his left leg and all up his side, "Tadashi help!"

"Hiro," Tadashi shouted running to his brothers aid, "It's okay we're gonna get you out."

"Tadashi it hurts," Hiro cried in agony.

"I know," Tadashi said getting behind Hiro's head, "One the count of three I'm going to life you up. One, two, three," he hoisted Hiro up long enough for Hiro to slip his foot out of the ladder.

Tadashi placed Hiro on the bottom bunk, "Hiro I need to see you're leg," Tadashi lifted the pant leg while Hiro screamed in his ear, his ankle was bright red and swollen, "Hiro I think it's broke," Tadashi said knowing it meant that all bets were off.

"It can't be you're not a doctor," Hiro cried.

"Hiro you're pretty badly swollen," Tadashi said picking up Hiro, "Come on we need to go to the doctor."

"No Tadashi what about tonight," Hiro asked.

Tadashi looked down, no escape in the near future. Hiro hugged Tadashi's neck crying, they would be stuck in this dump for who knows how long.

"Cheer up," Tadashi said, "Maybe we're lucky and it's a sprain, I can give you a light show just outside you know."

"But Tadashi," Hiro said, "What about Crystal and them."

"I'll explain to them we're moving it to here," Tadashi said, "They'll understand."

* * *

GoGo walked inside her apartment, she hadn't been home in a while and wanted nothing more than to sleep in her own bed. Today had been so strange, Queen asking her to do her bidding, Crimson bailing her out, the writing on the wall at Cass' place. She walked into her room and plopped down on her bed when her phone went off. She picked it up.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey GoGo it's me Wasabi you need to get here now," Wasabi said urgently.

"What is it," GoGo said sitting up, "Where are you."

"Cass'," Wasabi said, "You need to see this surveillance video."

"On my way," GoGo said heading out the door.

She walked into the cafe where Honey could be seen gaping at the TV monitor. Wasabi waved her over.

"What is it," GoGo asked making her way over to them.

"You need to see this," Honey said, "Look."

GoGo looked at the screen, the picture was black and white and not that great. The video was from the night Hiro was taken, it showed and old man walking in followed by a much younger man followed by someone everyone in the room could have sworn was dead. The third person walking in was Tadashi Hamada.

GoGo gasped, was it really him or was it the static making it look like him. Fred just sat there and stared at the video not knowing whether to be scared or excited. GoGo turned to Wasabi.

"Wasabi," GoGo said, "I think you should give Crimson a call."

"But he's the one who threw you in prison," Cass said.

"And he's the one who bailed me out," GoGo said, "I don't know his role yet but how do we know that he's on our side."

"GoGo I know his type," Cass said, "I've worked a government job before I got custody of Hiro and Tadashi. I've met people like him before."

"I talked to Crimson after he bailed her," Wasabi said, "He told me GoGo was being chased by an assassin and he arrested her so she wouldn't get killed."

"Well," Cass said not thinking of a good argument, "Fine call him up."

* * *

Hiro sat on the steps trying not to cry, his ankle was wrapped in gauze and he had crutches next to him. Tadashi walked out of the trees with the rest of the group. Hiro hid his face not wanting to make eye contact with any of them. Crystal sat next to him, and Sparrow in front of him.

"Hey Hiro," Sparrow said, "I'm not mad at you, it was an accident. They happen."

"She's right," Crystal said, "We can wait until you heal."

"You guys don't hate me," Hiro said looking up.

"No of course not," Teddy said sitting next to Sparrow, "Isn't that right Jeffery."

"Yup," Jeffery said sitting down, "We're here for you bro."

"You know they don't know about my powers yet," Hiro said, "Maybe they won't try to restrict them if they don't know."

"Then you'll undergo more surgeries Hiro," Crystal said, "Caleb said it was too much of a risk in the past."

"Well if they find out they'll try to do something to keep me from using my powers," Hiro said, "They restricted you they wouldn't hesitate to restrict me."

"He's right," Sparrow said, "Crystal I'm sorry but we can't tell anyone about Hiro."

"Fine," Crystal said, "But if you die I'm killing you."

"I can live with that," Hiro said hugging her.

"How long till cast's off," Jeffery asked pushing up his glasses.

"Six months," Hiro said sadly, "Sucks."

"Ready," Tadashi asked.

"Yup," Crystal shouted back.

"Here it goes," Tadashi said ho;ding up his hand as it caught fire.

Hiro watched in awe as the fire began to dance around Tadashi, slowly the flames made their way between Hiro and his friends. They changed colors as they passed from reds and oranges to blues and purples. A fairy made of fire fluttered by his head, Hiro's eyes chased it until it disappeared behind a fiery whale the whooshed by the group. Hiro ducked as the wind of the gentle beast flew past.

But as fast as the light show started it ended, Hiro turned to Crystal after the lights died down. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, she looked up at him with tired red eyes.

"Sleepy," Hiro asked.

"Yeah," Crystal nodded yawning again.

"Hey I'll help you up," Teddy said extending a hand.

"Thanks," Hiro said taking Teddy's hand and hoisted himself up.

"Come on Crystal we better get going," Sparrow said, "Counselor thinks we went to Violin Meadows."

"Bye babe," Hiro said kissing Crystal.

"Bye," Crystal said hugging him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Hiro said.

"Romeo, Juliet," Tadashi said, "Get a move on they'll think we're planning something out here and get our asses into trouble."

"See you later," Crystal said running with Sparrow into the forest.

"We better go," Jeffery said, "Come on Teddy."

"Bye guys," Hiro shouted as the two boys ran down the path the girls took.

"What did you think," Tadashi asked.

"Awesome," Hiro said grabbing his crutches, "Do I still get top bunk."

"Sorry little brother," Tadashi said, "You're getting bottom."

"Fine," Hiro said disappearing inside the building.

"Hey I prefer bottom but you had to break your leg," Tadashi said jokingly.

"Yeah," Hiro said sadly.

"Hey don't be sad about the change up," Tadashi said, "I asked them to shut off the lights so you could get a better view."

Hiro knew what Tadashi really meant, he told one of the others about what happened and told them what the new plan was. Hiro sat on the bed and lay the crutches on the ground. He was tired and hadn't slept since the accident. Tadashi climbed the ladder and into the bunk.

"Night Hiro," Tadashi said clapping his hands causing the lights to turn off.

"Night," Hiro said as he lay down pulling the covers over him.

* * *

Crimson stood in the door way of Cass's room studying the writing. He rubbed his chin as he studied the phone in his hand of Wasabi's wall. The silence was long and unbearable.

"Both cases were done by the same person,"Crimson observed, "The hand writing is the same. May I see an essay or something Tadashi might have done before his death."

"I have some documents he signed after he was arrested not too long before his death," Cass said standing up, "I'll be right back."

She left the room. GoGo looked out the window into the dark night, the window showed into the alley. She sat up when she saw a figure pass through the alley and behind a pile of boxes.

"Here it is," Cass said walking back in, she handed the documents to Crimson.

"Thank you," Crimson said studying the signature, "It's not the same writing, Tadashi crosses his t's in a diagonal motion and the way the bubbles in the letters are shaped are different."

"But who else would want to warn us," Honey asked, "Tadashi wouldn't want this done to Cass or Hiro, he loved them both."

"He may have lost his memory," Crimson said handing the papers back to Cass, "Thank you."

"No thank you," Cass said, "But who would do this."

"I don't know," GoGo said, "I'm going outside for some fresh air."

"Please don't go too far," Cass said.

"I won't," GoGo said leaving the room.

GoGo walked down the stairs and out the back door. GoGo sat on the step and pulled her thoughts together when a small voice rang out.

"Hello," a young girl asked from behind a veil of black hair, GoGo could make out purple and teal stripes in her hair.

"Who are you," GoGo asked.

"Trisha," the girl said stepping out form her hiding spot, "I already know who you are, GoGo Tomago."

"Wait how did you know," GoGo asked taken aback.

"I know you're not going to believe this at first," Trisha said pulling a hand through her thick hair, "I'm from the future, from the year 2045."

"Prove it," GoGo said thinking Trisha was lying.

"Here," Trisha said holding up a picture.

Baymax was in the back ground watching as an older version of Hiro danced as a blonde girl played a violin, Trisha continued.

"The blonde girl's Crystal and that's Hiro," Trisha explained, she took a deep breath, "They're my parents."

"Whoa," GoGo said taking the photograph, "How did the two meet."

"At Project Elsa headquarters," Trisha said, "Teddy always told me Hiro loved her before he ever met my mom."

"Do you know who wrote on the walls," GoGo asked.

"I did," Trisha said looking down, "I really need you guys to be careful, there's many dangers to come. I better go I've said everything I need to say."

Trisha was gone as fast as she appeared, GoGo ran to entrance of the alley.

"Oh and GoGo," Trisha called out, "Don't worry about Queen," she ran down the side walk.

GoGo had many questions, what did she mean when she said not to worry about Queen? Who did they have to watch out for? What dangers await them on their journey? Trisha only raised more questions than answers in her little chat with GoGo.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 7, I hope you enjoyed it please review and thank you for reading this far. I will try to update more soon so hang in there.**


	8. The Last Thing Hiro Needs

**Hey everybody, here's chapter 8 I hope you like it. Please read and review. Recap, so far GoGo's been bailed and all plans of escape were foiled by Hiro breaking his leg. Enjoy.**

* * *

Hiro sat on the examining table waiting for the surgery to begin. He'd have about a month in between each surgery rather than a week or two, which allowed him to see Crystal in between them. The nurse walked in with all of the sadistic needles and swabs on a little tray. Hiro turned away and squeezed his eyes shut.

"I haven't done anything yet," she said rather rudely.

"I know," Hiro said, "I just hate needles."

"Yeah well you're how old," the nurse said, "You really need to suck it up and be a big boy okay."

"Okay," Hiro said trying to relax.

The nurse stabbed the needle in his arm and the fluid was injected in his arm. Hiro's eyes drooped shut and he leaned back into the pillows. He took one last look out the window before falling asleep.

* * *

GoGo paced around her apartment, she hadn't been able to get much sleep since the strange visit with Trisha. Her words haunted GoGo to the core. Was she really Hiro's daughter? She had a picture of him but how can she really know.

"Just wait for her to come back around," GoGo said, "Have her give me some more solid proof."

GoGo looked outside into the bright daylight, the sky was perfectly blue and birds were singing on the tree tops. A child and a dog played in the garden below. This scene somehow reminded GoGo of the day she met Hiro for the first time, she wasn't sure if it was the dogs black fur of the energy of the child that reminded her of her friend. She walked out on the balcony and sat on a chair she had put there.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better friend Hiro," GoGo said sadly, "I should have came straight to you rather than yell at you to woman up."

A tear found its way out of her eye and down her cheek. She hadn't cried this much since Tadashi died, or he faked his death for who knows why. GoGo felt her phone vibrate, she wiped her tears and picked up.

"Hello," she said hiding the fact she was crying.

"Hey I need you to come to get your suit," Wasabi said on the other line, "We got another child taken."

"On my way," GoGo said getting up.

She hung up, grabbed her suit and was out the door.

* * *

GoGo sped past a birthday party. Every kid shouted when they saw her zoom by, she slowed down long enough to wave causing the children to shout even louder making the parents cringe. She sped up to get to her destination.

She zipped up to Crimson and stopped. She pressed the button on her helmet making the glass lift up.

"What's up," GoGo said blowing a bubble with her gum.

"A young girl was taken last night," Crimson said, "Same people we believe. This time there was no surveillance to capture the men on camera."

"So how do we know it's them," GoGo asked.

"The message that was left on the walls of Wasabi's place and the cafe was inside this one," Fred said, "Writing matched and everything."

"Same color too," Honey said, "We need to find this experiment and soon before more children go missing."

"And Hiro," Wasabi said hopefully.

"If he's still alive," Crimson said turning to them, "It is believed that the only time they ever take a new subject is when one dies."

"No," Honey said angrily, "You have no evidence to prove it."

"The numbers of bodies of kids taken by Project Elsa have been found in shallow graves or just left out in the elements are the same as the number of kids taken," Crimson said sternly, "I'm sorry but it's the truth. It may not be long before a new body is found," he whispered as tears fell down his face, "Please don't let it be Crystal."

"I don't think she's dead," GoGo said thinking back to the night before and not wanting to sound like she was crazy, "She sounds like she's one tough girl."

"She's not as tough as you would think," Crimson said sadly, "She would shut herself out in her room and all day she would play her violin. She became unbelievably good after a while."

"Doesn't mean she didn't survive," GoGo said, "We'll find her along with Hiro."

"I wonder if they met," Wasabi asked, "And if they didn't how well would they get along."

* * *

Crystal paced the meadows where they were suppose to plan an escape. She didn't want to go weeks without seeing Hiro, she loved him dearly. She placed her violin on the warm rock and opened the case. The brown glimmer of the wood stared back at her longingly wanting her to play the simple melodies she had memorized and the ones she had created. Crystal hugged the instrument tightly as a mother would her child when they left for their first day of school.

"I'm going to hate they day I can't play you anymore," Crystal said, "Now enough chit chat. Let's play."

She dragged the bow across the string letting the notes ring out as loudly as the instrument would let her, and then so softly that you had to strain to barely hear the rhythm. The music she played was a whimsical tune she had wrote herself while dancing around in the fields when she first came here. She wrote it because the field she chose as her stage reminded her of the fairy tales her father and mother would tell her when she was young.

Tadashi stood by the tree line watching Crystal play her violin without even opening her eyes or stopping to remember a phrase or look to see where she stepped. Tadashi thought back to the night Hiro was taken, Caleb and Gavon tricked him. They said they would take Tadashi to see Hiro and NOT TOUCH HIM. But now Hiro's here in Project Elsa and Tadashi is furious over it. He's the one who caused the fire that nearly killed a nurse, Tadashi took a breath to release the fire that was building up over the thought. He returned to watching Crystal and how she moved with the wind.

* * *

Hiro woke up that morning to find Teddy and Jeffery hovering over him. There was a spark of excitement in their eyes.

"Hiro Hiro," Jeffery said, he couldn't make out the rest of what was being said.

"Jeffery calm down," Hiro said pressing a hand to his forehead, "Now what happened."

"Sparrow's dying," Teddy said crying, "She collapsed and and wouldn't wake up. We were walking to her and Crystal to their cabin last night when it all happened."

"Teddy no," Hiro said sitting up not caring the headache that ripped through his head, "Sparrow can't be dying."

"Guys," Tadashi said walking in, "Sparrow is in critical condition. They're giving her an hour left to live so if you want to see her get down there."

Hiro stood up grabbing his crutches was out the door followed by Teddy and Jeffery the three moving as fast as possible. Tadashi stayed behind while they ran ahead. Tadashi couldn't help but fell it was his fault this was happening to them. Hiro was here and in crutches because of Tadashi's arrogance. He slowly began to walk down the trail that lead to the First Aid station where Sparrow lay dying on a wooden bench. None of those kids deserved the fate they got, but here they were waiting to die.

* * *

The boys burst into the room where Sparrow was to spend her final moments. They surrounded her and watched her slowly breath her final breaths. She weakly opened her eyes and she turned to see Jeffery. Crystal ran in at that moment right into Hiro's arms.

"Hey you came," Sparrow said strained to say.

"Sparrow don't go," Teddy said.

"I'm sorry Teddy," Sparrow said, "I have to."

"I'm sorry," Hiro said, "For breaking my ankle. You'd be in a hospital right now getting the care you need."

"No need to apologize," Crystal said, "It was an accident."

"That could have been prevented," Hiro said angrily.

"Hiro she's right," Sparrow said, "It was an accident. Besides, I didn't want to go back to that horrible orphanage anyway. I wasn't thinking when I thought of escape, I can't go back to that horrible place."

"It's better than here," Hiro said.

"How would you know," Sparrow said, "You've never been in an orphanage."

"Well no," Hiro said.

"Hiro it's over," Jeffery said, "We can't continue with the plans just tell Caleb about your."

"That's it," Hiro interrupted, "Get Tadashi. I need him to help me build another Baymax."

"Baymax," Crystal asked.

"I'll explain more," Hiro said quickly, "Hurry we don't have time to waste now go."

"I'm fastest," Teddy said zipping out the door.

* * *

Honey Lemon spent most of the rest of her day doing school work and texting her friends. She just happened to pass by her window when the strangest thing happened outside. There was a bright light that illuminated everything in her small apartment, the light was so blinding that when Honey closed her eyes it was still far to bright. But as soon as the light appeared it was gone. Honey had to allow her eyes to adjust to the dim light of the evening and she saw the most peculiar thing.

A metal contraption was sitting in her backyard, it had a small door barely big enough for someone to fit through, lights of many colors decorated it. Just as Honey was begging to wonder what it was, the little door opened and a man somewhere in his forties stumbled out. He had jet black hair and a very thin build. Honey ran out the door just next to the window.

"Sir," Honey Lemon shouted, "Sir are you alright."

"Yes Honey Lemon," the man said, his voice was awful familiar, "I'm fine."

"How do you know me," Honey asked helping him to his feet.

"Don't you recognize me," he said, "Well of course you don't this is 2015." **(Since we haven't reached summer in 2016 yet.)**

"What are you talking about sir," Honey asked.

"It's me Hiro Hamada," Hiro said pulling his arm away from Honey Lemon, "I'm here to find my daughter Trisha."

"Trisha," Honey asked, "That is such a pretty name."

"It was derived from my brothers name anyway enough talking," Hiro said walking to the back gate, "I must find Trisha before she gets herself into trouble."

"Wait let me go with you," Honey said.

"Well then get your suit," Hiro said, "I forgot the team's still young."

"What happened," Honey asked.

"We simply got too old to keep up with the pace," Hiro said angrily, "Hurry please My daughters life may be at stake."

"Right," Honey said disappearing inside the door.

* * *

 **Sorry chapter is shorter than the others. But thanks for reading please review and I'm sorry it's so short I just wanted to get this out there and I don't quite know how to continue from here so please leave some suggestions and I'll see what I can do. Thanks again for reading this far.**


	9. Visitors From Another Year

**Here's chapter nine I hope you like it. Please read and review. Recap of last chapters, Sparrow is on her death bed, another child was taken for PE and Honey meets future Hiro Hamada. Anyway enjoy the chapter and please give suggestions I get stuck in this story a lot and I would really like to hear your ideas.**

* * *

Honey was practically running to keep up with Hiro. He had a small GPS with a map of San Fransokyo on it. A small circle blinked in the corner of the screen indicating where, from what she could get from Hiro, the other time machine was. He followed the GPS, taking rights and lefts when it told him to. He finally stopped on the outskirts of a graveyard.

"It's in there," Hiro said looking through the iron gates whose tips ended with razor sharp edges, "But I can't see it. What time does this place close."

"I think it closed about fifteen minutes ago," Honey said, "Maybe we can wait until tomorrow."

"We can't wait until tomorrow," Hiro said scared, "Trisha please don't let anything bad happen to you."

* * *

Sparrow was already improving. She was sitting up, not feeling pain and most importantly, her mind set on escape again. The robot was in pieces, its parts back in the junk pile. Hiro didn't need restraints like Crystal has, he was the most vital object for the escape plan as the Tangles were always electrified.

"We are so going to get outta here so help me," Sparrow said shaking her fist.

"But when you were on your death bed you were saying you didn't really want to go," Teddy said.

"That was near death talking," Sparrow said, "We are going to go home and if Caleb don't like it he can kiss my ass."

"That's the Sparrow I know," Crystal said loudly.

"When they let me go do you guys want to do a test run," Sparrow asked lowly as not draw attention.

"We should," Tadashi said, "What if Hiro can't handle it."

"Tadashi I made a robot built out of random shit save someone's life," Hiro said, "I can handle a little electric fence."

"Still Hiro," Crystal said, "There's no guarantee that you can stop the electrical flow."

"But guys, I'm not that mobile," Hiro said, "I have crutches."

"There's a path that leads directly to the Tangles," Teddy said, "I can take you to it of you want me to."

"Come on Hiro," Crystal said, "Please we really need you to do it."

"Fine," Hiro said.

"Love you Puppy," Crystal said leaning on his arm.

"Ooh someone got a pet name," Tadashi said taunting Hiro, "You wanna play with the ball, Puppy," he said with a kissy face.

"You wanna go," Hiro said jokingly.

"My room or bathroom," Tadashi said smiling.

Hiro looked to the ground for a minute, he finally regained his composure, "I don't know you," he crosses his arms and stands there leaning on Crystal.

They were all laughing.

* * *

Trisha ran through the alley ways trying to get from her pursuer. She couldn't let them catch her, if they caught her she would never be able to get home. Shje rounded a corner and straight in GoGo.

"Hey GoGo," Trisha said happily, "Good thing I found you. Hide me."

"In what," GoGo said, "Who's chasing you."

"Police," Trisha said, "I was caught trying to get into the graveyard where the time machine that brought me here is located."

"Are you even telling the truth," GoGo asked.

"I can prove I'm from the future," Trisha said the sound of running feet getting louder and louder, "Just hide me and I'll show you."

"Get in that box," GoGo said pointing to a small box in the alley.

Trisha dove in just as the police ran around the corner.

"Miss have you seen a teenage girl with long black hair come running this way," one of the cops asked.

"Nope," GoGo said leaning on the wall.

"Thank you," the officer said, he and the men walked back the way they came.

GoGo waited a moment to give them time to go a distance before calling Trisha out of her hiding place.

"Okay coast is clear," GoGo said.

"Thanks," Trisha said crawling out of the box, "Now to prove to you I'm from the future," she walked back about ten feet, "Come stand next to me."

"Okay," GoGo said reluctantly, she did as she was told.

There was a loud crash behind her, screams of terror echoed through out the streets. GoGo turned around to see the ruble and flames of the building she was standing in front of. The building had exploded and caused a mass of ruble to land right where GoGo was standing. She turned to Trisha.

"How did you," GoGo said shocked.

"You told me that when I was five," Trisha said, "I just passed the information back to you. You're welcome."

Trisha stood there smiling at GoGo, she gaped back at Trisha. Trisha shook her head and turned around.

"Come on," Trisha said, "We better go before my dad finds me. He's probably already in this year."

"Wait where are we going," GoGo said.

"Your apartment," Trisha said, "In my time you still lived there," Trisha ran ahead.

* * *

"You what," Honey Lemon said trying to keep up with the forty year old Hiro.

"I don't want her getting hurt," Hiro said, "That's why she ran off, I told her she couldn't join Big Hero 8 until she was eighteen."

"Whoa whoa," Honey said, "You started it when you were fourteen and you don't think your seventeen year old daughter can handle it. And how did we end up with two more team mates."

"I won't get into that," Hiro said, "Besides she couldn't handle it even if she wanted to. Trust me on that, she couldn't handle her gold fish dying."

"Well she was probably a young kid," Honey said.

"She was sixteen," Hiro said, "Granted the fish was a gift from Cass before she passed but still."

"Hiro," Honey said placing a hand on his shoulder, "I bet Tadashi was worried sick when he found out about the whole hero thing."

"But he knew I could do it," Hiro said, "He saw what Project Elsa did to me. He saw what I could do," Hiro pulled back his hair revealing a hearing aid looking device, "I wear this so I don't hurt anyone."

"Is that was PE did to you," Honey asked, "Make you loose your hearing."

"No I put this aid there," Hiro said letting his hair fall back, "It's what happens when I take it off and trust me I had to a few times. We've spent too much time on the subject," Hiro said waving it off, "I just hope she's in that machine."

Just then Hiro's phone went off, he ripped it out of his pocket and pressed 'Okay'. A woman about Hiro's age came up on a hologram, she had such beautiful hair accompanied by a small scar on her left cheek.

"Hey Puppy," she said smiling, "Any luck."

"No Crystal," Hiro said, "I was hoping she came home," he pushed his hand through his hair, "Oh where is she."

"She probably found GoGo," Crystal said, "Remember GoGo is her favorite person to hear stories from."

"Good thinking," Hiro said, "Bye dear."

"Bye Puppy," Crystal smiled brightly like before and the hologram disappeared.

"You married Crimsons daughter," Honey asked surprised.

"Yes," Hiro said, "I met her the day I showed up in Project Elsa."

"Awe," Honey said, "How long before your first kiss."

"About two weeks," Hiro said shrugging, "If I remember right GoGo lives in that same apartment."

"Wait what," Honey said gripping her chem lab purse.

"Just forget what I had said," Hiro said, "We better hurry. If I don't get her back to that time machine and back home there could be trouble."

"Trouble," Honey asked.

"As in time collapsing in on itself," Hiro said urgently, "We must find her."

"Did you even tell her the dangers," Honey asked suspicious.

"I told her to stay out of my lab," Hiro said angrily, "But she went in there after we got into a fight over her being Big Hero 8," Hiro sighed, "We're not doing anyone any good by standing here talking about it. Now let's go."

"Alright," Honey said following the older man across the street.

* * *

"You're dad's going to be very pissed once he finds out what you did," GoGo said, her arms crossed.

"I just want to prove myself," Trisha said, "He doesn't think I can handle being on Big Hero 8."

"Big Hero 8," GoGo asked, "When do we get two more members."

"After dad got back home from Project Elsa," Trisha said smiling, "I won't tell. Let you find that out on your own."

"Fine," GoGo said letting her arms fall to her sides, "Now what."

"I wait until morning," Trisha said, "When the graveyard opens up."

"Do you know if anything bad will happen," GoGo asked.

"Not that I know of," Trisha said sitting back in an over stuffed arm chair.

GoGo's ringtone filled the room, she stepped outside the apartment and answered the call. Honey was on the other line.

"Hey honey what's up," GoGo asked.

"Hey Trisha's dad is here with me," Honey said, "Is she there."

"Yeah she's inside," GoGo said, "Yes I know about the whole Hiro being Trisha's dad and all that jazz."

"We're on our way," Honey said, "Keep her there. If they're here to long time will collapse on itself, at least that's what Hiro told me."

"What," GoGo said, "Why didn't Hiro tell her that."

"He told her not to even go in his lab," Honey said, "If you ask me he's a little over protective," she whispered low enough for her companion not to hear.

"Yeah no shit," GoGo said, "See you when you get here," she hung up.

Time collapsing on itself, now GoGo knew why Hiro would be a little antsy to get Trisha home. GoGo shook her head, if Hiro would have just told Trisha the dangers none of this would have ever happened. She walked back into the apartment where Trisha was starting to doze off.

"Need a blanket," GoGo asked, Trisha shot up.

"No, I'll be fine," Trisha said, "I didn't get much sleep last night that's all. I've been planning this for a while."

"And you never thought of what might go wrong," GoGo asked.

"Well, no," Trisha said pushing a strand of hair back, "I just wanted to show my dad I have what it takes to be on the team. You see, he won't let me join Big Hero 8 until I'm eighteen. And as you know, he started Big Hero 6 when he was fourteen so I don't see why a seventeen year old can't do it."

"Probably because you're not being to trust worthy," GoGo said, "He can't trust you if you do things behind his back."

"Oh come on," Trisha said, "He never let me into his lab. Ever. One time my ball rolled in there when I was seven and I had to wait three weeks for him to go in there and get it back."

"He don't even let your mom in there," GoGo asked surprised.

"He lets her in there all the time," Trisha said, "Usually to bring him lunch or remind him of something, but sometimes I swear I can hear them."

"Don't go there," GoGo said interrupting Trisha mid thought.

There was a knock on the door. GoGo answered the door and an older Hiro burst into the room.

"Trisha what's the big idea sneaking into the lab and running off with a time machine," Hiro shouted at his daughter.

"I wanted to show you I can handle the team dad," Trisha said.

"Trisha, this is exactly why I won't let you join, "Hiro said, "You do things like this and this is why you can't be trusted. It's a matter of trust not strength."

"Dad," Trisha said.

"Trisha," Hiro said on the boiling point.

"Trisha, what you're dad's trying to say is he doesn't want to see you get hurt," Honey said putting a hand on Hiro's shoulder, "He barely survived his brother's death, or well, faked death."

"Hey shouldn't you guys be going," GoGo said.

"What are you talking about," Hiro asked.

"Time collapsing on itself," GoGo said.

"Oh right," Hiro said, "Come on Trisha we need to get home."

"Wait time what," Trisha asked as her dad pushed her out the door.

"Thank you again for helping me," Hiro said before closing the door behind him.

"So he built two tome machines," Honey asked.

"I guess so," GoGo said, "I wonder how much trouble she go into for that one."

"She's probably like her dad," Honey said, "Except without the police being involved."

"Yeah," GoGo said, "I'm gonna hit the hay so if you want to stay the night be my guest."

"No I think I'll head home," Honey said heading for the door, "Bye GoGo."

"Bye Honey Lemon," GoGo said waving goodbye.

GoGo watched Honey leave, today was the weirdest day of her life and she highly doubted anything would top it unless she had to box Santa Clause in front of a crowd people wearing those weird horse masks. She yawned and checked the giant clock on her wall. 10:30, no wonder she was tired, she was usually in bed by now. She stretched as she walked to her bed room.

* * *

 **Here's chapter nine, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's so all over the place and if things get confusing which it did a little for me and please suggestions in the reviews I really need ideas. I haven't been on the computer as much lately due to school work so I might not post as often but I will try to have this story complete by the end of the year. Thank you so much for reading this I'm very grateful you did.**


	10. Deadly Forces

**Whoo hoo, chapter 10. Here goes nothing. This will take place five months after the events of chapter nine. This gives Hiro's leg time to heal so he can be more mobile, but escape will not come along just yet. Anyway please read and review and enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

It was mid January and snow covered everything outside the boys cabins leaving a glittery white blanket. Hiro sat in a chair looking out the window, leaning depressingly on the sill watching the light snow fall. Teddy and Jeffery were talking about when escape should take place as the cabin was empty and all at lunch. The trio didn't want to eat but plan instead. Tadashi promised to be over after he finished eating. Teddy and Jeffery sat in old chairs at a small card table with a crudely drawn map of the camp in front of them, art work by Sparrow. The team had decided that now would be

"Spring will be best," Teddy said leaning back in his chair, "Everything will thawed."

"And wet," Jeffery said, "Summer is better."

"Summer is dry," Teddy argued, "There will be no puddles we can run through, we can't hide our scent from the cadaver dogs."

"Puddles and dirt make mud," Jeffery said, "We'll get stuck in the mud and they'll catch us, and the puddles won't give us much cover over the nose of a cadaver dog."

"So they have an advantage," Teddy said, "And how would we get stuck in mud."

"It's not the mud itself," Jeffery said, "It's things hidden in the mud like tree roots and rocks that are our biggest problem."

"Come on, Spring is so much cooler, it's closer and not too hot," Teddy said, "We won't get tired as fast and won't need as much water. Therefore we can take less bottles of water and won't have to carry as much."

"But Jeffery is right about the dogs," Hiro said making his forgotten presence known again, "Summer will be best and if we want to get away from the dogs. We can throw off their scent with some sweaty towels. To get that all we have to do is sneak some from the laundry room."

"That could work," Jeffery said, "They'll think another campers scent is our scent."

"But we can't touch them," Teddy said, "Our scent will get on them."

"Not If I do it," said a familiar voice from behind.

The boys turned around to find Chris standing there awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck and shifted on his feet.

"I can get you what you need," Chris said quickly, "Why would they suspect an enemy to be an ally."

"How can we trust you," Teddy said suspiciously.

"With this," Chris said pulling a gun out of his jump suit, he held the gun to the group by the barrel, "If I betray you then shoot me."

Hiro could tell Chris was being serious by the sound of his voice and his demeanor. Teddy and Jeffery were freaked out by the gesture.

"Wh-where did you get that," Jeffery stuttered.

"A guard committed suicide this morning," Chris explained, "I saw it myself. I grabbed his gun and some bullets before any of the other guards could see the body. The most powerful kids are on your side, you can get the authorities here and put an end to this all.

"We can't kill you," Teddy said, "We're not a gang."

Hiro rolled his eyes, "Come on you guys, these people are taking innocent kids and turning them into human lab rats," he took the gun and stepped closer to Jeffery and whispered lightly into his ear, "Take this and put it in the metal box under my bed. Then take it to Crystal and have her put it on the other side, but whatever you do don't tell her what's inside. Got it."

"Yes Hiro," Jeffery said shakily taking the gun and doing as he was told.

"Now Chris," Hiro said turning to Chris, "How many kids of power do you think are here."

"Two," Chris said his voice cracking, "Crystal and Tadashi."

"Nope, three," Hiro said, "I got power too but I choose to hide from Caleb, I can do much more than they can," all of the cabin shutters slammed shut and a deep red, glowing fog separated Hiro and Chris from the other two, "I can create traps with things that make people feel safe, I can make even the most advanced tech malfunction with a single stare and most deadly of all," he smiled evilly at Chris, "I can take your life and no one will ever suspect that I murdered you."

The fog cleared away and and the red glow was gone. The shutters opened back up and the snowy scene was visible again. Chris was ready to dash, but fear kept him in place. Hiro smiled normally.

"You may go now," Hiro said, "But don't you even think about telling."

"Yes Hiro," Chris said running off.

"Well I don't think he'll ever mess with us any time soon," Teddy said blankly.

"Jeffery get going," Hiro said, "Hurry up before the guards see it."

Jeffery stood there shaking, Hiro rolled his eyes.

"I won't wake Aku no on you," Hiro said, "I give you my word."

"Aku no," Teddy asked.

"Aku no is what I call that little show I put on," Hiro said any trace of what he had become gone, "Jeffery if you don't want to I can do it."

"No I got it," Jeffery said any hint of fear gone, "I'll be back soon. I won't tell them about Chris."

"Good," Hiro said, "Don't need any crap from those guys."

Jeffery ran off with the box the gun was in. Hiro yawned and looked tiredly at his bed, using his power drained a lot out of him. He lay down under the covers and let his eyes droop shut. Teddy watched Hiro sleep for a while. Hiro looked like he wasn't capable of doing what he can, he looked like he wouldn't even hurt a fly. Tadashi walked in about that moment.

"Hey where's Hiro," Tadashi asked walking in, "Chris was running down the trail like he was being chased."

"He's asleep," Teddy said quietly, "Chris might have seen Hiro's power, but I highly doubt he'll tell Caleb about Aku no."

"Aku no," Tadashi asked.

"It's what Hiro's been calling his powers," Teddy explained, "Anyway we shouldn't wake him up. Using his power might have drained him."

"Then let's hope Hiro can get a hold of a coffee shop when we run," Tadashi asked, "When's the decided season."

"Summer," Teddy said walking out of the cabin, "But I wanted Spring."

"I'd have to go with Summer," Tadashi said, "More people out that we can run to for help."

"Never thought of that," Teddy said as the two walked past the cabins and down the trail.

* * *

 **In case you're curious what I got Aku no, it mean 'evil' in Japanese.**

* * *

Crimson was in the waiting room waiting for Valentina to come out of her class. He had some wonderful news to tell her, an update on the Project Elsa case that may bring them closer to their daughter. Valentina bounded thought the door where Crimson shot up with excitement.

"I got some great news," he said, "We're one step closer to Crystal."

"Really," Valentina said excitedly as she signed her name on a clipboard, "Tell me."

"There's a small camp ground just outside the city," Crimson said smiling from ear to ear, "No one is seen coming or going. No one is sure if it's abandoned or what but I'm sure our little girl's there."

"No way," Valentina said pushing some hair behind her ear, "Oh we have to go there soon."

"We will," Crimson said, "They're sending me there to check it out along with Big Hero 6, or well 4 since they're down too members."

"We'll find her this time," Valentina said as she pressed the button on the elevator to go down, "I just know it."

The two stepped in the elevator as Crimson continued.

"They think that that nurse lady who told Big Hero 4 to go to Elk Road," Crimson explained, "Might have been on to something. And that the grounds of Project Elsa are on that property."

"Really," Valentina said, "Oh I can't wait for her to see us again, I wonder how she'll take us being back together and the fact we've searched for that horrible experiment to find her."

"Who knows," Crimson said.

The elevator opened on the lobby floor, Valentina stepped off followed by Crimson. They passed through the busy foyer and out the main glass doors. The street was even busier as cars honked madly at each other and people pushed hastily passed one another to get to their destinations. The sky was a cloudless blue as a few birds flew over head.

* * *

GoGo took her seat at her desk, she put her portfolio on the desk and sat down to wait for the class to begin. Wasabi sat next to her and turned in his seat to talk to her.

"Hey GoGo," Wasabi asked, "I was wondering if your free this Friday."

"Doctors appointment," GoGo said, "I'm free Saturday."

"I'm not," Wasabi said, "I have to help my grandmother move across town. How about Sunday."

"Family visiting," GoGo said sighing as she leaned back in her seat.

Her and Wasabi have been dating about a month now and have had little time alone together. Plus, whenever they went on a date, things went horribly wrong. Like the time they went to a new restaurant that had opened up, GoGo got sick off of some bad fish. Then the time they went to the movies, Wasabi slipped on some spilled soda and had to have stitches.

"I'm free Monday," Wasabi said hopefully.

"Major test Tuesday," GoGo reminded him.

"Well then how about a study date," Wasabi said, "What can go wrong there."

"With our luck," GoGo said smiling slightly, "An alien abduction."

"Don't jinx it," Wasabi said pointing at her.

She laughed, "Too late I already said it," she pulled out her phone and checked the time.

8:40, twenty minutes until class started. GoGo put down her phone and turned to Wasabi. Wasabi looked at her questioningly.

"Twenty minutes," GoGo said, "Long enough to run Espresso Caddy and grab a coffee," she stood up.

"What if you're late," Wasabi asked.

"I won't be," GoGo said kissing him, "We've got twenty minutes."

She squeezed past and made her way out of the school. Espresso Caddy was about two blocks away. GoGo crossed the street when the light turned green and crossed the street safely. She gave a respectful nod to an florist who was arranging a bouquet of roses. Espresso Caddy was just a few yards away, all that was left to do was cross the intersection. The light indicated it was safe to cross, GoGo stepping into the street and was about halfway when she got hit by a red car.

* * *

Pedestrians screamed when they saw GoGo get hit, the red car sped away hastily like a giant red beetle running away from an exterminator bent on killing it. A good Samaritan stopped traffic long enough to get GoGo out of the street and onto the side walk. GoGo's rescuer leaned over her, he was a bigger red haired man about Cass' age.

"Ma,am, can you hear me," the man said concern written all over his face.

GoGo let out a small whimper. The man looked up to a brunette girl.

"Call 911," he said to her.

The girl did as she was told. GoGo looked from person to person, horror written on each of their faces.

"Yes a girl was hit by a car," the girl hastily shouted into the phone muffled voices could be hear don the other line, "By Espresso Caddy near SFIT," she said quickly trying to stay calm, "Um it was a small red car no license plate," muffled voices, "Ah," she put a hand over the phone, "What's her name."

"Ma,am can you tell me your name," the man asked GoGo.

"ID," GoGo whimpered lightly, "Pocket."

He reached in her coat pocket and pulled out her student ID and read off the name. The girl repeated the name into the phone to the operator. Five minutes later, the paramedics showed up. GoGo was put on a stretcher and wheeled inside the ambulance.

* * *

Wasabi waited for GoGo to come back, class was starting and he hoped she would just be a little late. Five minutes into class, he hoped she got held up in a line or there was a traffic jam. Ten minutes into class he was praying she was alright. About twenty minutes with no sign of his girlfriend anywhere, a school administrator walked into the room and up to the lecturer. Mr. McGladdy stopped his teaching to speak with the administrator for a moment. Mr. McGladdy nodded.

"Wasabi," Mr. McGladdy said, "Mr. Clorris would like to have a word with you."

"Yes sir," Wasabi said scared of what was about to be said out in the hall.

Wasabi followed Mr. Clorris into the hall, he walked out and waited for Mr. Clorris to start. Mr. Clorris looked at Wasabi sadly but professionally. Wasabi's mind raced about what could be wrong.

"Wasabi," Mr. Clorris said taking a breath, "I'm going to try to do this as delicately as I can."

"What happened," Wasabi asked fear that he was right about something bad happening to GoGo, a small hopeless hope that he was wrong and she was fine.

"GoGo was in a hit and run accident," Mr. Clorris said, "She was taken to the hospital in critical condition, they're worried she may go into a coma."

"No," Wasabi said quietly.

"If you want," Mr. Clorris said, "You can tell her friends about what happened."

"I will," Wasabi said, "Thank you for letting me know."

"Do you know where their rooms are," Mr. Clorris asked.

"Honey Lemon is probably in Chemistry and Fred is out in front of the school doing his mascot stuff," Wasabi said distantly, "I'll go tell them."

"I'll be right there in case it gets too hard on you," Mr. Clorris said.

"Okay," Wasabi said slowly making his way to the Chemistry lab.

* * *

Jeffery ran with the gun to find Crystal as quickly as he could. Crystal was standing with Sparrow and Tadashi outside of the mess hall. Jeffery ran up to them.

"Crystal Hiro has a favor he needs you to do," Jeffery said trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"Sure what is it," Crystal said rather cheerfully.

"He needs you to hide this box on the other side of the Tangles," Jeffery said sowing her the box.

"What inside," Crystal asked curious about the box.

"He told me not to tell you," Jeffery said.

"Why doesn't he want me to know," Crystal asked unsure.

"Just trust me on this please," Jeffery said, "We can get into a lot of trouble for this so we better do it now."

"What did he get a hold of," Crystal said sternly.

"Talk to him about it," Jeffery said his darting about, "Have him tell you."

"Fine," Crystal said irritated, "I'll talk to him."

The two made their way to the Tangles. Jeffery wanted to explode about what had happened earlier that day, with Aku no waking up and Hiro nearly killing Chris to make sure he kept his mouth shut. Crystal could tell that Jeffery was keeping something back.

"What are you hiding," Crystal said.

"You'll find out when we escape," Jeffery said, "It's kind of a surprise."

"Oh," Crystal said, "So it's something to aid our escape."

"Yes," Jeffery said, "But it's important I don't tell you."

"Alrighty then," Crystal said, "Race you to the Tangles," she sped ahead.

Jeffery ran along trying to keep up and not loose the box at the same time, the gun and ammo clanked around inside like a metal maraca.

* * *

 **Well here you have it. I would have added more but that'll come in the next chapter. Anyway I hope you liked it and in case your still curious about Aku no, it means 'evil' in Japanese. I know I mentioned it before but it doesn't hurt to say twice. But thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Tragedies For All

**Here's chapter 11, please read it and leave a review. I was surprised to see how many reviews I got in one night, it literally doubled which really makes me happy because it makes me feel like I'm doing great. Thank you so much for those reviews and please give me a few opinions and suggestions.**

* * *

The box was set neatly under a fallen tree and hidden under leaves and snow. Crystal really wanted to know what was inside, but Jeffery talked her out of it. He was keeping something big away from her and she wanted to know. About halfway back, she stopped him.

"Tell me what is in that box," Crystal demanded.

"Um, it's a secret," Jeffery said, "All I know is Hiro has something big planned," he lied.

"Oh I get it," Crystal said matter of factly, "He has some things in there essential for survival."

"You could say that," Jeffery said glad he wouldn't have to lie at this point.

"Great," Crystal said, "See you later."

"Bye," Jeffery said.

He watched her run into the trees. She was pretty swift for a girl who only moves fast when she's playing her violin. Jeffery headed back to the cabins where Hiro was waiting impatiently for Jeffery to return. The cold wrapped around Jeffery like a giants hand that clenched him in a fist of freezing air. Jeffery rushed past the trees and through the ferns that covered the forest floor. The snow had barely clung to the ground here, and bare patches of brown pine needles littered the dirt. Jeffery saw something and stopped, there was a scuffle and muffled voices.

"You won't get away with it," Caleb said from a distance.

Jeffery moved closer to the sound of the scuffle, in a clearing a few yards away. He hide behind a nearby fern bush and watched the events in the clearing unfold before him. Caleb was covering a struggling Christa's mouth, and her brother stood a few feet away, fear embedded in his deep blue eyes.

"Please," Chris pleaded, "Don't hurt her."

"Then tell me what you did with that gun," Caleb said, "Tell me or else I kill her," he put a gun up to her head.

Christa squirmed and her muffled cry sounded through Caleb's hairy hand.

"No," Chris screeched.

"You'll tell then," Caleb said.

"I told you," Chris said crying, "I didn't touch it, I didn't know the guard committed suicide."

"I never mentioned any suicide," Caleb said, "If you won't tell," he smiled evilly, "Then say goodbye to your sister."

A shot rang out, Christa's body fell limp to the ground and her blood stained the snow bright red. Caleb took one last look at Christa and walked away. Chris shouted out his sisters name and ran to her. He cradled her as Caleb disappeared into the forest line. Jeffery shook his shock away and ran to Chris' side.

The bullet really grazed her head, but it still cut deep. Christa whimpered in pain as the light in her eyes slowly died away. She looked at Jeffery, then at Chris.

"Make sure Tadashi and Hiro give Caleb the worst death in human history," Christa said anger and pain in her voice.

"I will," Jeffery said tears threatening to start falling.

"Jeffery, I've always loved you. I was too afraid to say it," Christa said to Jeffery, then she turned to Chris, "Chris, can you sing to me, like you did when I'd wake up from nightmares."

"Anything," Chris said waterfalls coming out of his eyes.

* * *

 **Song is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift. I wasn't going to use it, but I will anyway because I couldn't think of a good lullaby.**

* * *

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go, When all those shadows almost killed your light.

I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but that's dead and passed tonight.

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light.

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window, everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Gone.

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light.

You and I'll be safe and sound.

Ooooh, Ooooh, La la, La la.

Ooooh, Ooooh, La la, La la.

Just close your eyes, you'll be alright, no morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

OoOoh, OoOooh, OoOoh, OoOooh, OoOoh, OoOooh, OoOoh, OoOooh.

OoOoh, OoOooh, OoOoh, OoOooh.

* * *

Christa's head fell back as the life left her. Chris collapsed on his sister's chest, his tears staining her jump suit. Jeffery placed a hand on Chris' shoulder, Chris looked up at him, his face bright red. Jeffery felt he needed to stay strong for Chris.

"Come on," Jeffery said, "We'll go talk to Tadashi about having her cremated. I'll make an urn for her at the craft shack."

"You would do that for her," Chris asked tearfully.

"Yeah," Jeffery said.

"You'd be there for me," Chris asked, "After all we did to you."

"Caleb took her life from her," Jeffery said, "I'm sure Tadashi would feel the same about it."

"Okay," Chris said picking up the body he cradled.

Her last words stuck in Jeffery's head. She liked him, she really did. Why else would she say it moments before her death. Jeffery walked slowly along side Chris thinking about it. He really started crying this time, he had loved her back the entire time and didn't realize it until she told him. He was crying enough to put out a wild fire if he was put in front of one. Chris stopped and allowed Jeffery to take a moment to regain himself.

Jeffery took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. He used his jump suit to clear the fog off of his glasses. Jeffery looked up at Chris as he out his glasses back on. He nodded at Chris indicating he was ready to continue. Together, the two boys walked the dead girl to their cabin, where Tadashi would hopefully agree to cremate her.

* * *

The scent of sterile washes and grief filled Wasabi's lungs as he watched the heart monitor beep every time GoGo's heart pumped. She had slipped into a coma moments after he arrived. Now, She lay on the bed taking what may be her final breaths of life. Fred and Honey walked in, Honey carrying some yellow flowers in a vase. Fred sat next to Wasabi and put a hand on his back while Honey placed the flowers on the window sill. She turned to Wasabi.

"I'm sure she'll make it," Honey said trying to lighten the mood.

"How are you so sure," Wasabi said not breaking his gaze off his dying girlfriend, "She just left for some coffee, said she'd be right back."

"Wasabi," Fred said, "If it makes you feel any better, she lived a fulfilling life. She saved lives, prevented disasters, she'll be remembered as a hero."

"Yeah I guess," Wasabi said looking at the white linoleum floor.

"GoGo," Honey said pulling up a chair and taking her friends hand, "Can you hear me."

Honey's hand was lightly squeezed, Honey looked down at her hand. GoGo's was so much paler than hers, Honey squeezed back.

"Are you alright," Honey asked glancing at Wasabi who was looking up at her.

GoGo squeezed lightly again, Honey looked up at Wasabi and smiled.

"She says she's fine," Honey said looking back down at GoGo.

GoGo had so many tubes in her mouth and had do many wires attached to her that she was almost a cyborg. Honey let go of GoGo hand, and GoGo responded by whimpering. Honey stood up.

"Wasabi," Honey said, "How about you come and talk to GoGo. I bet she'd like it."

Wasabi did as he was told, he took GoGo's cold hand. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't go with you," Wasabi said, "You wouldn't be here if I didn't."

GoGo slowly turned her head to Wasabi, he looked up into her sorrowful eyes.

"I let you go alone," he said looking down, "I could have kept you from getting hit."

Her chest rose slowly, and feel quickly with her breaths.

"I love you," Wasabi said, "I know you hear me say it everyday, but I'll never get tired of saying it. Or hearing you say it," he squeezed her hand.

He could feel her squeezing back and for a moment, they were the only two people in the world. He smiled slightly back at her when she smiled at him. Her eyes dropped shut, the machine indicated she was alive, just asleep.

The nurse walked in, the same one that sent them to Elk Road. She looked solemnly at the group and the to GoGo.

"You need to go," she said, "Visiting hours are almost over."

"Okay," Wasabi said taking last look at GoGo, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye GoGo," Fred said, "Sorry I didn't talk more. It just felt too dark."

"See you soon," Honey said waving even though GoGo couldn't see it.

The three left the room swiftly and sadly. The nurse followed them out and stopped them just outside.

"She should be fine," the nurse said.

This time honey recognized the noise other than the fact it told them to go to Elk Road. Shivers ran down her spine when she remembered the voice from Hiro's phone or whatever it was.

"Crystal," Honey said softly.

"Guess Hiro and Trisha found you already," Crystal smiled gleefully.

"Wait what," Wasabi said looking questioningly at Honey Lemon.

"Well me and GoGo were recently visited by people from the future," Honey said thinking they weren't going to believe her.

"So," Fred said, "Who were they, or could they not tell you because that might be too much information."

"I know exactly who the dad was," Honey said, "But the daughter I don't know yet."

"Trisha did pull quite the scare," Crystal said, "Time nearly collapsed on itself."

"Whoa what," Wasabi said surprised.

"Oh nothing too bad happened," Crystal said as they began to walk down the hall, "If I remember right, Christa was shot in the head by Caleb today."

"Wait," Fred said jumping in front of Crystal excitedly, "Maybe you could tell us where Project Elsa is located."

"That I cannot do," Crystal said, "It'll create a paradox and time won't continue like it should."

"Oh," Fred said less enthusiastically, "Of course there's something keeping you from telling."

"What's a paradox," Honey asked.

"Well a paradox is when something is taken from the past to prevent or allow something to happen in the future," Crystal said, "Example, I go into the past and prevent my parents to meet. If they don't meet, I wouldn't be born and wouldn't be able to go into the past and stop them from meeting. They meet and I'm born and do what I do and whatever. You see it's hard to explain, but if a paradox is created that part of time repeats itself unless something can intervene such as me telling myself to let my parents meet."

"I don't get it," Wasabi said.

"She means paradoxes are bad and need to be prevented," Honey said angrily, "In other words, don't change things from the past."

"Oh," Wasabi said, "Now I get it."

"Thank you Honey Lemon," Crystal said, "You got it."

"Now about Clara whoever she was," Honey said.

"Oh Christa," Crystal said, "She was shot in the head because Chris wouldn't tell Caleb about a gun that went missing. Caleb shot Christa in cold blood in front of him."

"No," Honey said covering her mouth, "Are you serious."

"Yes," Crystal said solemnly, "Chris was devastated. Thankfully Jeffery was there for him."

Crystal turned her head to the ground, her face was hard at the thought. Wasabi looked at Honey and Fred.

"I'm so sorry to hear," Fred said.

"She never saw it coming," Crystal said tears streaming down her cheeks, "I touched her hand when she was brought to us. I saw her final moments as if it were me in that situation. I felt the pain of the bullet fly through her head and heard the loud bang of the gun. It was as if my mouth formed the words when she asked her brother to sing for her."

"Wow that's," Wasabi said, "How do I put that."

"I better go," Crystal said walking away, "You already know what happens if I stay too long."

"Yeah yeah," Honey said, "Time collapsing on itself."

"Goodbye," Crystal said heading toward the elevator.

Fred thought about what Crystal had said, she felt the pain of this Christa girls death. He shook his head, he'll find out soon enough when Hiro gets home. And she never explained much about Tadashi and what he was doing helping Project Elsa to begin with.

* * *

Chris and Jeffery finally emerged from the trees with Christa's body in arm. Hiro and Teddy looked at one another with bewildered looks. Something was up, and it was not good. Hiro broke his gaze from Teddy and made his way to the two.

"What happened," He asked softly as not to stir trouble.

"Caleb shot Christa because of Chris wouldn't tell then about what happened to the gun," Jeffery said, "I told Chris we could possibly get Tadashi to cremate her and we can put her in an urn I'll make at the craft shack."

"I'll talk to him," Hiro said, "Come on, we'll put her inside and give her a nice place to lay down."

"Okay," Chris said as he followed Hiro into the cabin.

Hiro walked up to Teddy and explained what had happened, and the plans for what will happen to her body. Teddy knew where some candles and matches were, he brought them out of a supply closet at the back. They lay Christa on the floor in the middle of the cabin where no beds were near. Hiro turned to Jeffery.

"I think you should go get the girls," Hiro said, "And get Tadashi on your way there. Please and thank you."

Jeffery nodded and left. Teddy set the candle around Christa's body, he noticed her eyes were open. Teddy looked up at Chris as he lit the candles.

"Her eyes are open," Teddy said as he set a candle by her head, "Would you like to do the honors."

"But they'll never open again," Chris objected.

"Chris," Teddy said standing up, "She's not in pain anymore, but she still sees this place. Do you want her to keep seeing this."

"No," Chris said leaning down.

He pulled his hand along her face, closing her eyes, their sea blue stare never to see the world again. Chris's tears landed on her face, at first in puddles, then progressed to small water falls sliding down her cheek. Hiro helped Chris to his feet when Tadashi walked in followed by the others. Sparrow walked up to Chris and put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll take her with us," Sparrow said, "When we go, we'll give her to your parents."

"I have no parents," Chris said, "They died when I was five, she was everything I had."

"Then she can stay with me," Hiro said taking one last look at Christa, "This is the least I could do after what Caleb did to her. After what he did to all of us. We'll avenge her don't worry."

"She wants you and Tadashi to give Caleb the worst death in human history," Chris said, "She knows you can do it."

"For sure," Hiro said nodding.

"Hiro did you just agree to," Tadashi said before being interrupted.

"He's killed kids for some crazy cause and messed up many more," Hiro said, "We'll be doing more for everyone here than anything. Christa is just reason number one. He separated us for a year and look what he's done to me Tadashi. He made me a monster, I might as well show him what he's created out of me."

"Alright," Tadashi said, "But I'm not in. I can't do it."

"Fine," Hiro said, "I can live with that."

"You're going to kill him aren't you," Tadashi said taking a step toward Hiro.

"It's Christa's last wish," Hiro said, "Besides, how else will he be kept from killing anyone else."

"He's got a point there Tadashi," Chrystal said, "Drop it."

Tadashi shook his head and sat on the nearest bunk. They sat there for the longest time watching the candles around her burn. Jeffery sat next to Chris who was kneeling next to his sister. Chris looked up at Jeffery sadly, today had been the worst day so far, things would start to look up then come crashing down making things worse. Hiro didn't think things could get any worse, but he didn't want to jinx himself by saying it out loud.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 11, phew didn't think the story would last this long. so far I think this is the longest story I've written so far chapter wise and it's not even finished. Expect things to go downhill more and but things will I just realized Crimson wasn't mentioned in this story and that's because there was really no need for in this chapter. I will try to keep on this short time between chapters thing going as long as I can, I really like it because then I don't feel I'm being too lazy on my stories. This probably the most boring part, but it is an important part even though the A/N's have nothing to do with the actual story. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Lost Girl

**Here's chapter twelve. Wow did not think the story would go this far honestly. I almost didn't use Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, but it was the only song I could think of that would work. Anyway please read and review and please please leave some suggestions, they are needed. Thank you.**

* * *

Christa's body sat on the floor of the cabin for a while, everyone in the room dead silent except for the small noise of crying here and there. Jeffery finished the small urn he made and gave it to Sparrow for finishing touches. Chris stood up from the sitting position he was in and turned to Tadashi.

"I think it's time," Chris said taking a look at his sister.

Christa looked though she were asleep, except for the bright red around her face where she'd been shot. Sparrow walked back in with the urn in hand. It was a crudely made object with brightly painted patterns shaping the letters of Christa's name on the side. The lid to the urn was painted a bright rosy pink with Christa's date of birth and death on it. The urn itself was a light green with dark greens vines weaved about it, little red, white, purple, blue and pink flowers covered the thing along with small amounts of glitter here and there. Tadashi stood up and picked up Christa as if he were picking up a sleep child.

"Bring the urn," Tadashi said to Sparrow, "Chris you want to get some glue."

"Can I watch her cremation," Chris asked.

"Yes," Tadashi said, "It isn't needed right now."

"Thank you," Chris said smiling for the first time since Christa's death.

Tadashi didn't burn her all at once, he did little pieces at a time, starting at her foot, then slowly making his way up her body. Hiro could tell Chris was having a hard time watching his sister being slowly consumed. Hiro stepped closer to Chris and whispered in his ear.

"You can go if you want," Hiro said, "No one will blame you for not staying."

"No," Chris replied softly, "I must stay for my sister."

The ashes were put into the urn agonizingly slow. Small amounts at a time, until Christa was nothing but a handful of ashes. Chris left for the supply closet, he came back a minute later with the glue bottle. Crystal held the lid for Chris to place the glue on. The glue was set in a thin line on the circumference of the lid, and set slowly on the urn.

"This better be hidden," Tadashi said giving the urn to Chris, "So nothing will happen to it."

"When you leave," Chris said taking the urn, "You're taking Christa with you. She's not staying here."

"We'll take her to your parents," Hiro said nodding.

"Our parents died a long time ago," Chris said, "We've jumped from orphanage to orphanage most of our lives. When I leave, I'll have no where to go but some home for boys with no mommy and daddy. Take her to my parents grave, they are in San Fransokyo Cemetery, they're the only graves under an old willow tree."

"Your's is in the same cemetery Tadashi," Hiro said trying to conceal a laugh.

"Really," Chris started to giggle, "What did they find that they mistook for a person."

"It's more of a memorial gravestone than an actually grave," Hiro smiled.

Everyone in the room laughed despite the earlier events that still lay heavy on all their hearts. Even though there were only seven people in the room, the laughter of eight could be heard. Hiro even swore he saw Christa standing by her brother later on in the week during a conversation with Crystal. Something only the two knew for the longest time.

* * *

GoGo was improving throughout the night. Even saying "Where's Wasabi" when the nurse leaned in close enough to hear. The doctor speculated that in a few days she would be back to normal with all the improving she had been doing. Wasabi came in the next day to see her. He sat down by her, his hand resting inches away from here.

"I'm sorry I didn't go with you," Wasabi said looking down.

GoGo, using whatever energy she had, slipped her hand along the sheets, and touched him. Wasabi looked up at her, and with a smile, took her hand in his. He thought he could see a smile on her face.

"You're not mad at me are you," Wasabi asked lightly.

He could tell what her answer was by looking at her smile. He laughed quietly, as not to disturb the other patients. Wasabi remembered something, he bought her a bear and left it in the car. It was a big light brown teddy bear about four feet tall and held a red heart with the words 'I love you' sewn in white threads across the middle. Wasabi smiled slyly.

"You'll love it," Wasabi said standing up, "I'd stay longer but I have to go. I'll bring your present next time I visit. Got to help my grandmother move."

He was about to walk out of the door, but he stopped. He turned around, there was something he forgot to do. He walked briskly back to his girlfriend and kissed her.

"I had too," Wasabi said, "I love you and I'll be back as soon as possible."

Wasabi then turned to the door and walked out. GoGo watched as he left, the smile on her face even bigger. Crystal (future Crystal) briskly walked passed him and waved at him as she walked by. He got huge whiff of her perfume which was a cherry blossom or a honey scent. She passed by too quickly for Wasabi to get enough of the smell to identify it. Crystal was up to something and Wasabi could tell, she had an unusually large object in her pocket. He watched her walk into GoGo's room. She looked up him and her mouth formed the words.

"Get out before you get hurt."

Wasabi wanted to stay and protect her, something bad was in the air and that wasn't his sweat. But Wasabi knew he could trust Crystal, and reluctantly, he left the hospital. GoGo on his mind the entire rest of the day.

* * *

Fred decided to finally tell Honey Lemon how he felt, but what in the world was he going to say. He could flat out tell her, or he could take her to dinner and tell her on the way home. He decided the dinner idea was the best idea, at least it gave him some time to conjure up what he was going to say.

Fred stood outside her apartment, she lived in a duplex the other side unoccupied. He knocked on the door. He quickly regretting his decision when she opened the door before his last knock was done and knocked her glasses off her head.

"Whoa," Honey said pulling her head back, her glasses fell to the ground.

"Sorry," Fred said quickly picking them up and gave them back, "My fault."

Honey smiled sweetly, "It's fine, I was hoping it was you actually," she admitted, "Come in."

"Really," Fred said stepping inside.

The walls were a light yellow, matching her personality. Honey walked into the kitchen and poured herself some tea. She turned around, cup in hand.

"Would you like some tea," Honey asked.

"Oh no thank you," Fred said turning it down.

"Anyway I wanted to ask you something," Honey said leaning on the counter, "I know this is usually the other way around but would you go out with me."

"Wait what," Fred said trying to wrap his head around her question.

"Would you go out on a date with me," Honey said.

"Uh," Fred said thinking of an answer.

"Of course you wouldn't," she said quickly, "What was I thinking."

"No, no," Fred said stopping her train of thought, "I was going to ask you out actually."

"Oh," Honey said laughing, "What are the odds right."

"Yeah," Fred laughed with her, "So Friday at nine."

"Sure," Honey said calming down, "I know a great restaurant downtown."

"It's a date," Fred said taking her cup and placing it on the counter.

They locked eyes for a moment, but Honey broke her gaze and turned bright red. Fred laughed and hugged her. They stayed that way for a long time, just enjoying each others company.

* * *

Hiro had to take a huge pee. He drank about two gallons of water that day and didn't go at all that day. Crystal waited for him out on the trail while he went in a bush. It began to snow heavily and the wind picked up. A storm was brewing not too far away, they needed to get back to their cabins soon.

"Hurry Hiro," Crystal said into the bushes, "We need to go. A blizzards coming."

"Almost done," Hiro said.

"Ugh," Crystal said.

Before she could continue with her comment, her mouth was covered and she was dragged away. The snowfall was thick enough to cover the perpetrators tracks. There was no noise made and Hiro stepped out of the bush unaware his girlfriend's been taken.

"Crystal," Hiro said looking up and down the trail.

He had the feeling she walked back to her cabin alone. He ran down the trail toward the girls cabins, however opposite of the way her perpetrator went. Hiro rushed into the clearing of cabins where girls were starting to rush inside. He found Sparrow walking inside their cabin. Hiro rushed over and caught her just before she stepped inside.

"Hey do ma favor," Hiro said panting, "Can you tell me if Crystal is in there."

"Hold on a minute," Sparrow said peaking inside, she turned to Hiro, "No she isn't. Why do you ask."

"Oh I was walking her here when I had to take a pee," Hiro said starting to freak out, "I walked out and she was gone."

"Did you think of following her tracks," Sparrow asked just like GoGo would have.

"The snow covered them," Hiro said looking at the sky, "Let me know if you see her."

"I will Romeo," Sparrow said walking inside when her name was called.

Hiro didn't go directly to his cabin, instead he ran to the main building where Tadashi stayed. Tadashi was melting the snow on the steps when Hiro ran over.

"Tadashi have you seen Crystal," Hiro asked.

"I might have," Tadashi said turning to his brother, "I thought I saw someone being dragged through Deaths Door."

"Deaths Door," Hiro asked.

"Deaths Door is what I like to call the door leading to where they do the surgeries in the medical building," Tadashi said his eyes widening, "You don't think," he couldn't finish the thought.

"Come on Tadashi," Hiro said fear creeping in his voice. "We have to stop them."

"Wait Hiro," Tadashi said stopping his brother, "I'm not sure it was her. all I saw was Gavon and a pair of feet."

"What were the shoes," Hiro asked.

"They were lavender high tops," Tadashi said, "Why do you ask."

"Those are Crystals," Hiro shouted, "That was her," he took a step back push a hand through his hair, "Oh no oh no oh no."

"Hiro calm down," Tadashi said putting a hand on his brothers shoulder, "I'll go get her. They can't know about you."

"But," Hiro protested.

"No buts Hiro," Tadashi said looking him dead in the eye, "I'll get her she'll be fine. Now get to your cabin before you're snowed out and I have to go thaw the door."

"Okay," Hiro said running to his cabin.

He didn't need to get snowed out, who knows what it will be like when he gets sick since he has to keep his powers a secret. What if they go nuts and he cant control them. He pushed the thought away, he needed to focus on getting to his cabin in time. The snow was so thick he couldn't see in front of him. He finally caught sight of his cabin and rushed to it, the wind trying to push him to the left. Teddy opened the door and Hiro rushed in. Chris sat alone on his bed, he was depressed from the events of that day. He pushed a tear from his eyes. Jeffery made his way over there, Hiro and Teddy followed suit behind him. Chris looked up at the three people walking to him.

The cabin was crowded with boys wanting in from the cold. Jeffery sat next to Chris and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We all miss her already," Jeffery said, "We may haven't ever really gotten along, but it don't mean we didn't care about her."

"I know," Chris said, "I didn't think he would actually do it."

"He's crazy," Hiro said sternly, "That's why we're going for it."

"Operation Snowstorm," Chris said looking up at Hiro.

"Snowstorm," Hiro asked.

"The experiment was named after a queen," Chris explained, "Legend says Queen Elsa had power over ice and snow. This is what the whole project is about, giving kids powers like Elsa."

"Anyway how you holding up buddy," Teddy said sitting down.

"Good," Chris said.

Hiro turned away and walked to his bed while Teddy and Chris sparked up a conversation. Jeffery knew something was up and followed Hiro. Hiro picked up his pillow off the floor and set it on his bed, he needed to get his mind of of Crystal and her possible death. Jeffery leaned on the end of the bed and watched Hiro do everything he could to keep himself busy.

"What's up," Jeffery asked.

"Nothing," Hiro said flattening out of the blankets.

"You're hiding something," Jeffery said, "What is it."

"It's Crystal," Hiro said, "It's fine, Tadashi's on it."

"What happened," Jeffery said his demeanor having taken a whole new shape.

"I went to take a pee in the bush while I walked her to her cabin and when I came out she was gone," Hiro said, "The snow was falling too think to leave any tracks. Tadashi said he might have seen her being dragged through Deaths Door."

"Let me guess," Jeffery said, "The door leading to the OR."

"Yup," Hiro said working the wrinkles out of the sheets, "I just need something to take my mind off of things."

"Yeah," Jeffery said, "I know why they would take her."

"Why," Hiro asked breaking his focus on the bed.

"They don't want the escape to happen," Jeffery said, "They're already on to us about it."

"Then we'll go before everything thaws," Hiro said softly, "After the snow melts."

"I'll tell Tadashi," Jeffery said in the same quiet voice.

The counselor told everyone to get to bed, Hiro crawled under the covers. Jeffery was just about ready to crawl under the covers when the lights went out. Everyone in the room let out a shriek. Hiro could only think of his girlfriend. He peeked out of the window, the snow was thicker than ever, he wondered how his aunt was doing. Keeping up with things now that it was just her and Mochi. He wondered how GoGo and them were taking his disappearance, if they knew what they were looking for, if they were taking care of the city just the four of them, or five if they were able to fix Baymax. Hiro thought about what Tadashi's reaction would be when he finds out Hiro became a superhero after he "died."

These thoughts kept Hiro awake most of the night, Hiro perked up when he saw a bright light outside the window. He rubbed his sleeve on the glass to rid it of the condensation to get a better look. He strained to see out the window at the bright figure, he could barely make out Tadashi's figure completely ablaze. The snow around his feet melted, he was glaring angrily around before locking eyes with Hiro's cabin. Hiro wrapped his blankets around his shoulder and cracked open the window, the cold air stopped by the thick wall of fabric.

"Hiro, Crystal is fine," Tadashi said, "She's back in my cabin."

"What happened to her," Hiro asked.

"They were going to kill her," Tadashi said, "Caleb told them it was Crystal who took the gun and shot Christa out of cold blood."

"What," Hiro said, "It was Caleb who killed Christa."

"I know," Tadashi said, "I had to smoke them Hiro I'm sorry I had to. To keep Chrystal from getting hurt and it won't be long before thy try to kill her again."

"Alright," Hiro said nodding, "Jeffery and I agreed the escape needs to happen sooner that planned. After the snow melts but not before things get too warm."

"Next month," Tadashi said walking away, "And to make sure they don't try to kill her again, I'm keeping an eye on her."

"Good," Hiro said, a light turned on behind him, "Goodbye brother."

"Bye," Tadashi said ducking into a snowbank, he couldn't even be seen.

Hiro shut the window when the counselor walked over.

"What are you doing," The counselor snapped.

"Looking out the window," Hiro said, "Bad dream, the snow calmed me down."

"Who were you talking to," the counselor asked staring Hiro down.

"Probably in my sleep," Hiro said crawling back into bed, "Night."

He pretended to sleep long enough for the counselor to be fooled and go back to his own bed, Hiro sighed, escape was soon, but not soon enough.

* * *

 **And that concludes chapter 12. Hope you liked it and leave some suggestions in the reviews. I'm getting super excited about all of the reviews I'm getting for this story, but no suggestions leave them please. And also, if you woke up as Baymax what would you do, tell me in the suggestions below, let's get creative. Thank you so much for reading and please review**


	13. Waking Up

**Chapter thirteen is here! Please read and review and yes I'm now starting to ship everybody and that usually annoys but it just felt right to do it. Please leave a few suggestions and I will make that happen.**

* * *

The snow was still thick on the ground, but starting to thin out as the days got warmer. It rarely snowed in the city limits but where Project Elsa resided was a completely different story. The snow fell in thick heavy sheets covering everything and causing one not to be able to see their hand in front of their face. How Hiro managed to find his way through the blizzard to his brothers cabin was a complete miracle. Crystal sat just inside the door clutching her violin like it was her life line. Hiro walked through the door and sat next to her on her spot on the floor.

"You okay," Hiro asked lightly.

"Yeah," Crystal said snuggling on him, "I'm scared."

"I'm here," Hiro said wrapping his arms around her.

"Will they try to hurt me again," Crystal asked sweetly.

"Maybe," Hiro said, "That's why escape date will be sooner than originally planned. Jeffery's idea."

"I like it," Crystal said burring her face in his side.

"You'll be fine," Hiro said, "I won't let them hurt you."

The two sat there while Tadashi was taking a shower. She would have to go underground, Hiro thought about the escape plan, it was almost fool proof. Not completely, but almost. There was some parts they were over looking, and that was obvious, but as long as the scientists over looked their part they would be fine. Crystal started to snore very softly and Hiro knew he was stuck. Tadashi walked out of the shower room wearing only his shorts.

"Hey Hiro thought I heard you come in," Tadashi said hanging up his towel by the door, "And if you're wondering why I'm in my shorts I forgot she was here."

"Hey Tadashi," Hiro said quietly, "She's asleep."

"She should be," Tadashi said throwing a grey jumpsuit on, "You know something, it'll feel weird not wearing these suits."

"Yeah," Hiro said watching the girl in his arms squeeze her eyes slightly, "I wonder what she's dreaming."

"Probably about you," Tadashi said, "She was asking me about you what you were like when you were younger. I told her you were always trying to discover new things, you were the smartest kid in your class. A top notch nerd," Tadashi smiled, "I told her you would try to put toy money in the snack machine so you could buy gummy bears with it."

"Really Tadashi," Hiro said eyeing his brother, "Of all the things you could have told her."

"I could have mentioned the time you ran through the cafe naked when you were four because you thought a wad of threads was a spider," Tadashi chuckled.

"You do not tell anyone," Hiro said, "That is between me, you, Cass and whoever was in the cafe at the time."

"Ha," Tadashi said a little too loudly.

Crystal stirred and found a new position on Hiro's side. She was back to her soft snoring in no time. The two brothers watched her quietly. Tadashi disappeared and came back with a blanket he threw over Hiro and Crystal's shoulders. Tadashi turned off the lights and went to bed, allowing Hiro time to sit there quietly and watch his girlfriend. After a while, sleep found Hiro.

* * *

Wasabi was excited to hear GoGo had woken up from her coma. He somehow managed to bring up the giant bear without getting the attention of a security officer. Wasabi walked into her room where she lay looking out the window.

"GoGo," Wasabi said from behind the giant toy.

GoGo looked over and her jaw dropped, "You're kidding. Is that for me."

"No it's for you're evil twin," Wasabi said sarcastically, "Of course it's yours."

"That's the biggest bear I've seen," GoGo giggled.

Wasabi dropped it in a chair across from her bed, he took his seat in the chair by her bed. He took her hand and smiled.

"Do you like it," Wasabi asked.

"Yeah," GoGo said smiling sheepishly, "I'm glad you visited."

"I'm glad you're alive," Wasabi said.

"Hey I have a question for you," GoGo said turning the tone serious, "Queen visited me not too long after I came out of my coma asking me to be her sex mate again. I didn't think she would be out so soon, could I stay at your place for a while."

"Sure," Wasabi said with a little enthusiasm.

"Wow you sounded so distressed when I asked," GoGo said sarcastically, "I just might have to ask Honey Lemon you sounded so distressed about it."

GoGo laughed when Wasabi rolled his eyes. Fred walked in and the first thing he laid eyes on was the giant stuffed bear.

"Whoa where did that thing come from," Fred asked staring it down.

"Wasabi bought it for me leave it alone," GoGo said laughing.

"You sure he didn't hunt down a real bear and stuff it," Fred said, "It don't look like he bought it to me."

GoGo threw her head back laughing while Wasabi just shook his head. He would never get why Fred does what he does. GoGo was trying calm down but couldn't and ended up snorting like a pig instead. Now Wasabi was starting to laugh a bit. Fred looked at GoGo like she was on something.

"I'm in so much pain right now," GoGo said smiling.

"From laughing," Wasabi asked.

"No from the accident," GoGo said, "When I woke up the first they did was dope me up but it's not working."

"So your basically high," Fred said.

"Yeah," GoGo said, "How's Honey Lemon."

"Good, got a date with her this Friday," Fred said excitedly.

"Sweet," GoGo said, "Happy for you. Where's the nurse call button."

"Hungry," Wasabi asked.

"No," GoGo said, "I need a pain pill. I just woke up from getting hit by a car. How I didn't get any broken bones is a miracle."

Fred pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of GoGo. Wasabi gave him a weird look, Fred pointed above GoGo. Wasabi looked up and saw the spider dangling above his girlfriend. GoGo was about to look up when Wasabi clapped his hands on the spider. GoGo jumped.

"What was that for," GoGo said.

"There was a spider," Fred said, "That's why I took your picture."

"Oh," GoGo said smiling, "Cass told me about this time Hiro mistaken a wad of threads for a spider," she paused, "I guess he ran through the cafe naked screaming. And she has it on video too."

"Are you serious," Wasabi said.

"Yeah she showed it to me when we were checking out the security footage after Hiro got taken," GoGo said, "Did you know he screams louder than you."

"I did not think anyone could scream louder than Wasabi," Fred commented.

"Don't talk about my scream," Wasabi said.

GoGo was laughing again but this time wasn't snorting. Fred waved goodbye when he got a text from his dad. Wasabi had to go study for a test leaving GoGo alone with her bear.

* * *

Hiro was woken up by Crystal when she woke up from her sleep. He kicked her violin which was left out of it's case. Crystal had a cow horns first.

"Hey watch it," Crystal said picking up her violin and checking it over, "This thing isn't cheap."

"Sorry," Hiro said stretching, "Is it okay."

"Yeah it's fine," Crystal said, putting it back in it's case, "If it's out of tune I can always tune it."

"Sorry again," Hiro said yawning.

"It's fine," Crystal snapped, "No need for a second sorry."

"Great now there's a need for a second sorry," Hiro said.

"You know what," Crystal said, "Shut up."

"No," Hiro said, "I'll talk all I want."

"You wanna go bro," Crystal said jokingly.

"I don't think anyone's going in the bathroom for a while," Hiro said getting a punch in the arm, "Ow," he laughed.

"What time is it," Crystal asked looking out the window.

"About noon," Hiro said, "You feel asleep. What happened anyway."

"About them dragging me off," Crystal said, "They were going to poison me but Tadashi stepped in in time. Why didn't you save me."

"I," Hiro paused, "I guess to keep Project Snowstorm alive."

"Snowstorm," Crystal asked.

"The lady this experiment was named after was said to have snow powers," Hiro said, "That's what Chris has been calling our escape plan."

"Oh," Crystal said, "How's he keeping up."

"Good," Hiro said, "Sad about the whole thing."

"I can't believe Caleb told them I killed Christa," Crystal said looking away.

"I know you didn't," Hiro said, "You wouldn't do a thing like that."

"Yeah," Crystal said, "You better go, before they find you here."

"Yeah," Hiro said standing up, "Ill see you later babe."

"Bye," Crystal said waving as he walked out the door.

Hiro leaned with his back against the door, he never meant for anything bad to happen to anyone. But bad things were happening all around him, and he didn't like it. He looked up to the sky, hopefully the snow would melt soon. The sooner he can escape, the sooner he can get the help of his team.

GoGo, he hadn't thought of her for some time and now he was wondering how she was doing, how the rest of his team were doing. Did they ask each other out, were they all dead. He didn't know and it bothered him so much. Hiro looked up at the sky, the sun was beginning to break through the trees. But snow still clung to the ground as if Mother Earth were trying to hide the gruesome experiment was ever here.

Hiro shook his head trying to get rid of the thought of what his team mates are going through, but the thoughts kept returning. After he started to get a light headache, he gave up. He was making his way back to his cabin when he ran into Teddy.

"Dude we need you help," Teddy said, "Something bad has happened to Jeffery."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short. Couldn't think of anything to add and decided to leave a cliff hanger. You're welcome. Thank you so much for reading and please review.**


	14. Updates

**Here's chapter 14. I really have nothing to say except LET IT GOO!**

* * *

Tadashi was told to thaw all of the cabins doors. He started at the girls cabins which were closer to his own. The snow was thick on the ground, and hopefully the weather would thaw it all out soon. The sooner the better. Tadashi had the nagging feeling that it would only be him, Hiro and Crystal escaping, they were in fact the strongest out of anyone there. Only they didn't know of Hiro's power, which was an advantage, they would think Hiro went with because he's Tadashi's brother, not because he was by far the most deadly.

Sparrow saw Tadashi walk up the trail. Finally, she thought he'd never show up. She wondered about Crystal, she'd knew Hiro probably went straight to Tadashi after he visited her. Tadashi was at the first cabin thawing the piles of snow that blocked the door, slowly working his way around to Sparrow's cabin. She knocked on the glass when he came near her window.

"Where's Crystal," Sparrow asked through the glass.

"She's fine," Tadashi said, "I she's at my cabin," he paused, "With Hiro."

"Really," Sparrow said, "You left them alone."

"They're not alone alone," Tadashi said, "My cabin's linked with the main building. Besides, I got someone to keep an eye on 'em."

"Who," Sparrow asked.

"Ah what's his name," Tadashi said thinking, "Josh."

"Oh I remember him, Hiro rescued his girlfriend Danica," Sparrow said matter of factly.

"Josh just wanted a way to thank Hiro," Tadashi said.

Sparrow knew what Tadashi meant, Josh knew of the escape plan and was aiding in the plan. She was standing right there when Hiro ran into that fire and saved Danica. But are they on their side, or Caleb's.

* * *

GoGo was walking out of the hospital free as a bird. She made her way to Wasabi's car and got in the driver seat. She looked up at Wasabi expecting him to give her the keys. Wasabi leaned over to the window.

"You think I'm going to let you drive," Wasabi said.

"Yeah I know where we're going now hand over the keys," GoGo said holding out her hand.

"First off you just got out of the hospital," Wasabi said, "And secondly last time you drove my car into the bay."

"We we're being chased," GoGo said, "And you had to stop at every red light and you turned your blinker on."

"It's the law GoGo," Wasabi said, "Now scoot."

GoGo started scooting back and forth on the seat. Wasabi put a hand to his face and shook his head.

"That just looks wrong," Wasabi said.

"Fine if you wanna drive that bad," GoGo said moving to the passenger seat.

"Thank you," Wasabi said, "Did they dope you up again this morning."

"Yeah," GoGo said laughing.

"What am I going to do with you," Wasabi said pulling out of the parking lot.

* * *

Crimson walked out of Hardcore HQ. They didn't call this Hardcore for nothing, Hardcore meant something just Crimson could never remember. It stood for a sentence that's all Crimson could remember and the first few words. Finding all and riding, and that's where he get's lost. He just tells people it means nothing when they ask.

"It's a government organization," he's always said, "It makes it less obvious to those we are fighting to stop."

He remembered the day Crystal was taken, there was a fire that night that took the life of a child a few blocks away. In fact it was Tadashi Hamada, but he's not dead. the security camera evidence didn't lie about who took Hiro. The same two men that took his daughter, and he was bound to get her back. He wondered how Hiro and Crystal are getting along there are at least two hundred kids believed to be in that experiment. If they even met at all of course. He walked to the sleek black car waiting for him out front. He hopped in and started it up. He pulled into the busy street, Wasabi was next to him. He honked.

Wasabi looked up and waved, GoGo turned her head and gave a half wave half 'who are you'. The light turned green and Crimson turned down the street to his apartment.

* * *

"Well that was something huh," GoGo said leaning back in the passenger seat.

"Yeah nice seeing him after a while," Wasabi said making a left turn.

"Ooh," GoGo said perking up, "Movie theater."

"Nothing interesting," Wasabi said passing by.

"No movie," GoGo said sitting back down, "Then take me to the mall. I need a new jacket, mines ripped from the wreck."

"What do I look like your personal driver," Wasabi said.

"For now you are," GoGo said smiling, "Now let's go."

"Ugh," Wasabi grunted making his way through the buys streets to the mall, "You owe me big time."

"Okay," GoGo said eyeing him.

Wasabi figured out what she meant. He face-palmed and turned into the mall parking lot, how did he manage becoming her friend.

* * *

Hiro ate diligently as his girlfriend watched him gobble down the plate of beans as if it were his last meal. Crystal smiled when Teddy walked in.

"Hey guys," Crystal said, "Guess someone's getting gassed out of a place to sleep tonight," she laughed, "That's his fifth plate."

"Dude you're sleeping with Tadashi tonight," Jeffery said, "I'm kicking you out of the cabin."

"Can't do that," Hiro said smiling as a runaway bean slid down his chin.

"Just did," Jeffery said sitting next to him.

"No you are not," Hiro said pushing the falling bean into his mouth, "I will smash my way into that cabin if I have to."

"And get caught with your," Caleb came up from behind, "Weapon of mass destruction," Jeffery said awkwardly.

"You two are hiding something," Caleb observed.

"Nope not hiding nothing," Hiro said casually looking up, "Jeffery's just a huge chicken."

"Hey no I'm not," Jeffery said, "I bet I could take your girlfriend," Jeffery said flexing the muscles he didn't have.

"Bull crap," Hiro said putting a slight pause between the words, "She'd kill you in two seconds flat," then he added, "Or less."

"Glad to see you two getting along," Caleb smiling evilly and walking off, "Oh and I want this weapon of yours in my office in an hour or else."

"Yes sir," Hiro said nodding.

Caleb sauntered out of the mess hall hiding his true intentions. He looked over his shoulder at the group playfully laughing and giggling, the perfect picture of innocence. Caleb smiled.

"I'm on to you," Caleb said before straightening up and briskly moving away from the mess hall and into his office.

* * *

"I still can't believe Tadashi has anything to do with Hiro's disappearance," GoGo said walking into the small apartment and making herself at home on the couch.

"Me neither," Wasabi said putting his stuff on the table by the door, "Why would he let them take his brother, Tadashi loved Hiro."

"Maybe he didn't remember until he entered the cafe," GoGo said, "He left earlier than the other two men."

"True," Wasabi said, "But why didn't he try stopping them."

"I don't know," GoGo said, "Or maybe he faked his death and was working with them this entire time. Callaghan went bad, why not him."

"Who knows," Wasabi said sitting next to her.

"Yeah," GoGo said looking outside, "Or maybe he ran the risk of someone getting killed."

"But would he have sacrificed his brother," Wasabi asked, "If it meant Hiro possibly dying."

"I don't know," GoGo said, "It's too much to think about."

The conversation ended there and the rest of the night the two barely could carry on a conversation about anything. As if they were in a disagreement over Tadashi's role with Project Elsa.

* * *

Cass seemed almost distant from her customers. Miss Matsuda noticed right away. She was wearing something inappropriate for someone her age as usual.

"What's wrong," Miss Matsuda asked.

"Hiro's been missing for months," Cass said sitting down next to her at the booth, "There haven't been any updates on his disappearance for a long time," she started tearing up.

"Oh I bet he's doing fine," Miss Matsuda said grabbing her hand, "Oh I bet he's found a girlfriend."

"Maybe," Cass said drying her tears.

"Maybe he's made some new friends," Miss Matsuda said standing up, "I better go. Goodbye."

"Thank you for the support," Cass said getting back to work.

"You're welcome," Miss Matsuda said leaving.

Cass took a few orders, delivered coffee and desserts to customers and took her hourly break. Wasabi and GoGo walked in with excitement.

"Hey Cass great news," GoGo said.

"They were able to get a lead on the search," Wasabi said.

"They did," Cass said putting her apron back on and washing her hands, "What is it."

"There's this old man who says he say a young boy and girl with a metal box running along side this really tall fence he says is always electrified," Wasabi said.

"And get this," GoGo said, "When they showed him the pictures of the missing kids, he pointed out Crystal Alcott and Jeffery Hamlet. Both believed to be in the experiment."

"Really," Cass said, "What was in the box."

"Don't know," GoGo said, "He tried to follow them both they were too fast. He said there was something off about the girl however. Said he couldn't put his finger on it."

"Wonderful," Cass said happier than ever, "When will they be going there."

"Well that's the downfall," Wasabi said, "He can't remember how he got there. We've been following him around for hours and no sign of an kind of fence."

"Unless you count that broken barbed wire fence we came across," GoGo said, "Cut up my legs real bad."

She pulled up her pant leg and showed the bright red scratched on her ankles. Cass winced at the sight of GoGo's leg.

"Really turned your leg to hamburger didn't you," Cass said serving some coffee, "Come over after closing and tell me more."

"We will," GoGo said as she and Wasabi left, "Bye."

Cass waved happier then when she woke up. She wen back to work with a real smile on her face.

* * *

Hiro walked with his friends down the path toward the cabins. He slowed down and let them pass. He remembered how Honey Lemon and GoGo walked, Crystal and Sparrow were prancing the same way they did. The way Wasabi and Fred used to talk about things, Teddy and Jeffery spoke the same way. Chris acted like Cass in a way, how he was really pleasant to be around and how he handled his sisters dead was just like his aunt. Tadashi was changed from what he used to be, but Hiro changed too since being thrown here. Enemies became friends and foes were still to be fought. Escape would come at a cost and Hiro knew that, whether it'd be Crystal or him or someone else they didn't know. All he really knew at this point was they were going to go home soon and he may not ever see any of them again.

* * *

 **Sorry this one's kinda short. I wasn't online for a while due to school work and having other things to do so here you go. Also I may not get the next chapter up for a while due to school work but I'll try to cram as much in as I can. Thank you guys you rock. Thank you for reading and please review**


	15. A plan and Betrayal

**Here's chapter 15 holy crap this is a long story for me. Anyway please read and review. Sorry this authors note is so short.**

* * *

Hiro was half sitting on a chair half laying on the floor. Chris, Tadashi, Teddy and Jeffery were watching him sleep.

"How does he sleep like that," Chris asked.

"He used to fall asleep sprawled on his computer chair and his bed," Tadashi said, "And he'd sleep like that all night until his weight becomes too much for it and he falls."

"Should we wake him up," Teddy asked.

"I'd say leave him," Jeffery said, "He didn't get much sleep last night because of Crystal."

"Well what do you expect from Romeo when his Juliet is missing," Chris said.

"Why Romeo and Juliet," Tadashi asked.

"It's what my sister called them," Chris said, "Because they couldn't see each other for a while."

"Makes sense," Tadashi said nodding, "Well let's go get dinner."

"Sweet I'm starving," Teddy said running out the door.

Chris and Jeffery chased after him. Dang those three were fast! Tadashi glanced at Hiro. A look of sorrow passed across his face.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you," Tadashi said, "I never thought they'd take you, I just wanted to see you again. They told me they wouldn't touch you and I believed them. Boy was I dumb."

And with that Tadashi left. As soon as the door shut with a loud thud, Hiro sat up.

"You what," he gasped.

* * *

GoGo and Wasabi walked into the closed cafe. Cass was getting Fred and Honey something to drink. The two sat down and Wasabi dropped a manila folder on the table.

"This is everything in the case so far," Wasabi said, "Crimson called me up and said he'd be here any minute."

"Haven't seen him in a while," Cass said, "Do you guys want anything."

"No thanks," Wasabi said taking a seat.

"I'll take an iced tea," GoGo said checking her phone.

"Okay," Cass said disappearing behind the counter.

Crimson and Valentina walked in about that moment. Valentina had a slushie in her hand and she pulled up a chair next to the college students.

"Hey," she said putting her drink on the table.

"So there has been another update," Crimson said taking off his sunglasses.

"Oh really," Cass said coming back with the iced tea and placing it on the table in front of GoGo.

"Yeah we found the fence," Crimson said, "Saw a kid on the other side. Looked in the data base and saw Christa Amerson, taken along with her twin brother Chris Amerson."

"Huh I think I heard about those two on the radio once but Hiro's big mouth," Cass said, "Kept going on and on."

"Come on he's fifteen Cass," Wasabi said, "He still has a lot of growing up to do."

"True," Cass said, "Anyway continue."

"This may be it," Crimson said, "We may have found all those missing kids."

"I have the feeling this is it," Honey said, "We'll be there helping out."

"I was about ready to ask that but it seems you have jumped the gun," Crimson said smiling.

"I don't know why I ever agreed to let Hiro become a superhero," Cass said shaking her head.

"Anyway back on the topic," Crimson said, "Hardcore won't let us invade the grounds just yet. They want to do more investigating, make sure we have our guys."

"But there was a kid seen on the other side," Wasabi said, "And one that was taken by Project Elsa."

"But maybe not," Crimson said, "They just want to be sure that we have located PE for sure."

"They have to," Cass said, "Too much trouble will come up if it's not PE."

"Fine," GoGo said, "How long until they can confirm it's PE."

"About three months," Crimson said gravely.

"What," Fred said among thew gasps that filled the room, "It can't take that long."

"But it will," Crimson said, "Until then we are forced to wait."

"We'll send in a spy," Fred said, "You know someone who can scope things out for us."

"I'll do it," GoGo said raising her hand.

"I'll ask Hardcore," Crimson said, "They might like the idea."

"They never done this before," Honey asked.

"No," Crimson said, "Hardcore is a fairly new organization."

No one else said a word. Mochi came down and made herself comfy on the counter like she always does. Cass picked up the cat and showed it to Valentina who vigorously petted the cat. However the room was still quiet and had a dark feeling about it. That feeling you get when something bad is going to happen even if you have been reassured that everything is alright.

* * *

Hiro though about what his brother said before he left the room, it was too much to keep to himself and something he didn't want to confront him with. He didn't want to worry Crystal too much by telling her, Jeffery and Teddy were too trusting of Tadashi, Chris had enough on his plate so that left Sparrow. Hiro caught up to her as she was about to enter the Mess Hall.

"Sparrow," Hiro said, "I really need to talk to you."

"What's going on," Sparrow asked.

"I heard the boys talking about how I sleep," Hiro said panting, "After Teddy, Jeffery and Chris leave Tadashi said something that, that," he stumbled on his words.

"What did he say," Sparrow said sternly."

"He said he was the one who lead them to me," Hiro said starting to cry, "That all he wanted was to see me and that he never expected them to take me."

"Hiro quite the water works," Sparrow said, "You probably misheard him."

"I misheard him say he lead them to me," Hiro said getting mad, "Get the others. We're doing it tonight."

* * *

 **This is the shortest chapter so far, thanks for reading please review. Sorry for not updating lately haven't been on my computer in a while.**


	16. Almost There

**Hey here I** am **Ihope you enjoy chapter 16. Please read and review.**

* * *

Cass thought back to the night Hiro was taken, she barley saw im that day due to a bot fightr between a few of the collages around the city. Hirro joked around that he was going to get arrested again even though it was a legal fight.

"Why won't I get arrested Cass," Hiro said jokingly that day, "Every time I got arrested before I was at a bot fight,why won,t this one be any different."

If only Hiro were here now. It was rumored that Project Elsa would be brought into custody soon, but would Tadashi be with them. he couldn't be helping Project Elsa do what they are doing to all those poor children.

* * *

Plans ruined again. Hiro threw up in his bucket that the nurse gave him. They all had one, Teddy was laying on his side groaning from the pain. Tadashi curled up with his baby brother as if it would be the last time Tadashi would ever see him alive ever again. Jeffery was sleeping soundly while Chris tried to find a comfortable spot. The girls were in about as good a shape as the boys. Why all of the delays with their escape, it's as if someone knows what they are up to and are trying to stop it with whatever they can. First Hiro's ankle, then the weather, now they are all sick.

"Try to get some sleep litte brother," Tadashi said, a thick scent of cheese on his breath.

Hiro obeyed without any complaints, he snored softly in his brothers ear. Ten minutes into his nap, he began to toss and turn as his dreams turn to nightmares. Tadashi wrapped his strong arm around his baby brother, Hiro calmed down and nuzzled his nose into his brothers side. The others fell asleep one at a time until the cabin was full of their soft snores.

* * *

GoGo was asleep on the couch. Wasabi thought about throwing a blanket on her, but decided to carry her to his bed instead. He placed her on the large bed and crawled in next to her. She stirred a bit, but it didn't take her long to fall back asleep. Wasabi placed his arm around her and stayed like that the whole night.

The next day, he woke up to find her snuggled up next to him. Something was missing. It took him a moment to realize they was stripped down to their underwear. He didn't want to disturb her, it's Saturday, no school. He let her sleep as long as she needed to. She tightened her grip when he looked at his wrist only to find his watch not there. Wasabi turned to look at the nightstand and found it stairing at his. It's only nine-o-clock.

GoGo stirred awake and rubbed her head. She sat up and stretched.

"Sorry if I woke you," she said yawning.

"Naw," Wasabi said sitting up, "I was already awake."

"Today's Saturday right," GoGo said slipping out of the bed.

"Yeah," Wasabi said watching her dress.

"I gotta go," she said running a brush through her hair, "I'm meeting my mom at the train station today."

"I'll take you," Wasabi said getting out of bed.

"You don't have to," GoGo said turning to him.

"No," Wasabi said, "I'm taking you."

"Fine," she said, "Then put something on."

The drive took ten minutes from Wasabi's apartment. GoGo's mother was standing outside when they pulled up. GoGo stepped out and waved her mom over.

"Mom over here," GoGo shouted waving her arms.

"There you are sweety," her mother said running over to her daughter.

They hugged for a minute and the older woman got in the back seat. She eyed Wasabi.

"So you must be Wasabi," the old woman smiled, "Call me Mora."

"Mora," Wasabi said, "Pretty name."

"Thank you," Mora said, "GoGo told me a lot about you."

"Really," Wasabi said eyeing his girlfriend.

"Yup, told me you were flirting with an older woman," Mora joked.

"Oh that," Wasabi said rolling his eyes, "She's just a regular at Lucky Cat Cafe and I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"She dresses a little inappropriately for her age," GoGo said giggling.

"She's eighty and wears mini skirts," Wasabi said, "You think that's a little inappropriate."

"Going after little old ladies in mini skirts how dare you," Mora said a big smile across her face.

"I forgot to tell you she jokes around a lot," GoGo said smirking.

"I just wanna go home," Wasabi said.

"I'll leave it there," Mora said, "Don't like crossing lines. Besides, I like you so far."

"Oh mom," GoGo said turning around in her seat, "Instead of going to my place we're staying at Wasabi's."

"Why his place," Mora asked.

"GoGo's being chased by some woman she ran into in prison," Wasabi explained.

"I'm sorry I don't want to become her human sex toy," GoGo said turning to face forward in her seat.

"Tell me more," Mora said not even the slightest bit disgusted.

GoGo told her story of how she ended up un prison and the story behind Queens request. It seemed like an eternity ago that it all happened. Mora asked a few questions about Hiro and how his family was holding up on his disappearance. GoGo fought back tears when she talked about Hiro, and so was Wasabi.

* * *

Hiro decided Tadashi could still be somewhat trusted. After all, Tadashi did say he never thought they'd take Hiro. Hiro woke up from his nap to find his older brother there his arm hugging him tightly. Everyone was still asleep except Chris who was sitting in a chair looking outside. Hiro gently slipped out of his brothers grasp and silently made his way over to Chris, stepping over buckets and straying limbs of limp bodies. He stood behind Chris.

"Just when we get the chance something's got to ruin it," Chris said reminding Hiro of the old moies his aunt likes to watch, "Your ankle, then the weather being crappy now this."

"I know," Hiro said looking down.

"We can't keep planning anymore," Chris said shaking his head, it must have struck up a headache because he pushed his temples, "You, Tadashi and Crystal leave tomorrow no more delays."

"No," Hiro shook his head, "You Jeffery and Teddy."

"No you're going," Chris said, "If you don't we won't stand a chance of getting out."

"But not Crystal and Tadashi," Hiro said, "Caleb has too good of an eye on those two, they are the poerful ones."

"And so are you," Chris said.

"But they don't know about me," Hiro said , "They know about them."

"Caleb tried to kill Crystal," Chris said," He couldn't do it because of you. You told Tadashi about Crystal as soon as you realized she was gone and it saved her. They had tried it on Tadashi to but Tadashi fought because of you're in this shit hole."

"But," Hiro said only to be interupted.

"We go the'll kill us. You go we have a chance," Chris said, "A small one, but still a chance."

"What about you guys," Hiro asked knowing the answer all too well.

"We'd be a burden," Chris said, "Besides, three will be better to cover up for than seven and this way we can trust the ones who cover everything up."

"Then it's settled," Hiro said, "Me Tadashi and Crystal go and the rest of you stay behind and cover our asses."

* * *

 **Here's chapter 16. Thanks for reading and please review. Sorry this one's so short been typing it up on a tablet so it's been rough. Please leave a review for me and I'll type up more soon.**


	17. The Big Day

**Hey guys here's chapter 17. I hope you enjoy it,** **please read and review. Let me know what you think of the story so far and any suggestions you may have and I will make it happen.**

* * *

Hiro let out a groan, he didn't want to leave his bed. Sparrow reminded him of the big day. The day of escape. He shot out of bed and made a mad dash for the Mess Hall, he was going to need all the energy he can get if he's going to outrun the guards of PE. Tadashi and Crystal were eating like no tomorrow, their plates stacked high with eggs and bacon. He sat across from them, smiling heavily.

"Today's the day," Hiro said trying to contain his happiness.

"Yup," Crystal said her mouth full of eggs.

"But what time," Hiro thought to himself.

"Night," Tadashi said, "More cover," he added lowly.

"Of coarse," Hiro said slapping himself, "Can't wait."

"Eat," Tadashi said, "You'll need the energy."

"K," Hiro said getting up heading for the line.

The line was long and he almost didn't get any bacon. He made his way back to Tadashi and Crystal bumping into a few kids on the way. He ate half his plate before getting to his destination. He sat down and ate the rest.

The rest of the morning was pretty uneventful and was so about lunch. The only unusual thing at lunch was how much food the trio consumed, more than usual, but not enough to weight them down. The afternoons activity was an obstacle coarse, perfecto. Hiro dashed through the tires, over the hurdles, under the low walls, across the rope swings and the final mad dash he raced by like a flash. He was done when the other kids weren't even half way. He got his friends approval on his speed and coordination. Super hero training did him good the time he was here.

* * *

One agonizingly slow day. First the inspector made a surprise visit and one of her customers had an accident in one of the seats. It was one of those days where things were busy but crawled at a snails pace. Fred showed up about lunch and told Cass the news, Hardcore lost it's building in a fire and are forced to discontinue all investigations and searches until further notice. Like things need to be made worse on her, but Cass had a nagging feeling things would change.

* * *

Honey Lemon was cleaning her suit of the dirt and grime that clung to it. Something inside her made her feel giddy and happy. She couldn't quite out her finger on it, driving her mad.

"Today is going to be special," Honey Lemon said looking at the horrible text from Fred explaining what happened.

* * *

"Wasabi, I feel weird," GoGo said scrubbing a plate with a sponge.

"Tummy hurting, head ache," Wasabi asked, "Anything tingling or numb."

"You ever get that feeling your life's about to change," GoGo asked.

"No not really," Wasabi said, "Why."

"I'm getting that feeling," GoGo said, "What if I loose you or something."

"GoGo don't say that," Wasabi said putting his hands on her shoulders, "If you every end up leaving then I'll wait for you. Promise.'

"Okay," GoGo said going back to work.

* * *

Chris knew today was going to be one of the best days of his life, final preparations were being made for the Changer, as Sparrow put it. They figured an overnight stay out in the forest should work wonderfully as a cover up for their scheme. Jeffery gave the trio directions to his uncle Joe's about one mile out of town on Lone Oak Road, just follow Elk Road like they were going to town and they should hit Lone Oak Road by day break if they didn't get caught of course. It was several hours until the escape actually took place. Jeffery squirmed with excitement and fear.

"Oh I can't wait for this to happen," Jeffery said pumping his hands in the air, he stopped and his voice took a turn south, "But what if we get caught. Oh this is so frustrating."

"Calm down," Sparrow said, "We'll be gone before long," then she added quietly, "I hope."

"We'll be home soon," Hiro said, "I miss Cass and Mochi. Well and Baymax of coarse."

"He's still active," Tadashi asked.

"Yeah, well when I was taken he was broken and he needed some repairs," Hiro said.

"How'd he break," Tadashi asked surprised.

"Got hit by a truck and damaged some of the circuit boards," Hiro explained. This statement was remotely true, Baymax was hit by a car, thrown by a Yokai copy cat who gave himself ultimate strength.

"Whoa," Tadashi said surprised, "What happened."

"Fell on my board," Hiro said, "Wrecked myself pretty bad. Remotely true also, he did fall on his skateboard on his way to school when Wasabi forgot about him.

"Huh, I'll have to meet this Baymax," Crystal said leaning on Hiro's shoulder.

Hiro kissed her head, holding her tightly. She was one of the reasons he almost didn't want to leave, as if that when he left, he'd never get to see her again. That went for all of them including Tadashi even if he lead PE straight ho him. Hiro can forgive Tadashi because without him, he may never have met Crystal. Once Hiro thought about the people he had met, the girl he fell in love with and the circumstances that his brother faced over the last year, he found forgiveness an easy thing to give him. Hiro let go of Crystal and the kids got back to work with the preparations.

* * *

Cass still had that nagging feeling in her gut. She had it all day and no matter what she did she couldn't make it go away. She even closed ten minutes early and took an allergy pill to see if that would help. She tried reading, taking a warm bath with soothing music, watching a movie but to no avail. Cass sent GoGo a text to see if she could come over. GoGo replied with a yes and came over ten minutes later.

"I'm sorry If I interrupted anything," Cass said setting a cup of hit tea in front of her guest, "I've just been having this nagging feeling."

"That something was going to happen," GoGo said, "Something that would change things."

"Yeah," GoGo said sitting down, "How'd you know."

"I've had that same feeling," GoGo said, "I can't rub it off."

"Me neither," Cass said.

"My mom came over today to visit," GoGo said changing the subject, " It's always nice to see her. "

"Yeah," Cass nodded in agreement.

"Something's going on," GoGo said, "I just know it."

* * *

It was only the afternoon and escape wasn't set to happen until about midnight. Hiro was getting antsy and didn't want to head to his cabin.

"Dude we need to pack up," Tadashi argued when Hiro got mad, "Get some extra clothes, supplies."

"Fine," Hiro said following his brother, "What will we tell them if they stop us."

"Got that figured out," Chris said, "We tell them we went on a small outing and you three disappeared. This place is huge and we only occupy a small area of ground. If you really were to get lost, it would be a very long time before they found you."

"How big," Hiro asked.

"Seven square miles," Sparrow said, "And that's only up to the river where we go canoeing. We've never been beyond that point and I don't think the counselors and scientists have been either."

"I really wanna see what's beyond there," Crystal said, "We can head that way."

"We don't know that area," Tadashi said.

"Best we do Tadashi," Hiro said, "We go that way and they'll have a harder time finding us."

"We'll get lost easier," Tadashi said.

"If we cross that river," Hiro said, "They won't get into much trouble," he pointed at Sparrow and the boys, "They can say they never knew where we went after that. It's a better cover story and they won't have a clue where to look for us first."

"Hiro's got a pretty good point," Sparrow said, "But then again, how do we know what's back there."

"We'll find out when we cross," Hiro said, "For now, we just have to wait."

Hiro didn't say a word for the rest of the walk back. He noticed her moved faster than when he first came here, he may be able to run faster than GoGo can skate. Hiro realized he never mentioned any of his hero work to his friends. Best to keep it a secret until they get back and he has supporting from Wasabi and them. He really missed those guys.

* * *

 **I'm gonna cut it off there. Sorry if you wanted the escape to happen that'll be the next thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Return and Rescue

**Holy cow this taking a long time to complete. Anyway please read and review. REVIEW OF STORY SO FAR, GoGo, Cass and Honey Lemon are having feeling of something big going on and Hiro, Tadashi and Crystal are getting ready for their escape.**

* * *

It was finally dark, only a matter of hours until they can finally escape. The kids were close to tears when they realized this may be the last time any of them see each other again. Hiro looked out over the river waters, the dark trees outlined black spaces where nothing but fern and vines grew wild. Hiro thought back to the times him and Tadashi ran to Cass crying about monsters outside there window. One time it was just a wet and cold Mochi crying to be let in.

"Only one more hour," Tadashi said excitedly.

"Oh this is taking to long," Hiro complained.

"It'll all be worth it Hiro," Crystal said.

"I hope," Hiro said looking at the sky.

Stars dotted the sky like freckles on a face. Hiro closed his eyes, sleep will make time go faster. Only he found it hard to find, and he gave up after about five minutes. Crystal cuddled with him when she got cold. Hiro held her until he was told it was time. Things were changing now. Hiro made sure he had everything he needed. Water bottle, change of clothes, ration of food. The gun Chris had stolen for them was in Tadashi's bag. Crystal brought her violin much to Hiro's dismay. But she insisted and he was forced to let her bring it.

"Let's go," Tadashi said, "Come on love birds."

"Coming," Hiro said getting up and helping his girlfriend to her feet.

"If we cross the river and follow it upstream it should take us to the Tangles by sun up," Tadashi said.

"Well let's go," Hiro said.

"Bye Crystal," Sparrow said through an emotional hug to her best friend, "I hope to see you again."

"Me too," Crystal sobbed.

"Hiro take my sister," Chris said giving him the urn, "Take good care of her."

"I will," Hiro said pulling Chris in for a hug, tear streaming down both boys faces.

"Bye Jeffery, Bye Teddy," Hiro said hugging his two friends.

"Bye," they said back.

The trio made their way across the river on a small rickety bridge. Christa's urn was placed in Crystal's pack for safe keeping. It wasn't long before the team was engulfed in the trees and vines. The Tangles came in sight and the three followed the fence to the small to a weak spot. Hiro used his abilities to cut off the electric flow long enough for them to squeeze through. Once outside, they let out small quiet cheers.

"We don't have much time until sun rise," Tadashi whispered, "It took longer than I thought to get here."

Without another word, they hiked away from the Tangles, away from the horrible place that changed them forever. They hiked along, following the fences until they found the road. Quickly, the three ran away from the Tangles and out of sight of Project Elsa's shadows up the road. Little did they know, San Fransokyo was the opposite direction.

* * *

Cass looked out the front window of the cafe. The skies above the city were turning into dark malicious clouds heavy with rain. She should be in bed sleeping, resting up for tomorrow. Instead she stayed up, roaming around like a ghost. She blamed it on missing her nephews too much. She sat down in one of the booths and watched the rain splatter on the window.

* * *

Hiro followed Tadashi into an abandoned building with Crystal under his arm. Tadashi pulled out a flashlight illuminating an old hallway. They made their way across the rotting floor. Tadashi turned into a large stair case and began to walk up.

"Dude," Hiro said, "We don't know how old this place is. One an old building like this hits twenty years it's unsafe to go on the upper floors."

"I want a comfortable place to sleep," Tadashi said, And they probably say that to keep people out of the places

"Wait for me," Crystal said following Tadashi up the stairs.

"Hey don't leave me here," Hiro said catching up to them.

The dark halls of the second floor were creepier than the first floor. Tadashi walked into the first room. Two old armchairs sat in front of a large bed covered in moss. Crystal snatching Hiro's arm, Hiro calmed her down with a kiss to the forehead. Tadashi put his pack on an old vanity across from the bed. He turned to Hiro and pointed at an old TV on the vanity.

"Hiro this place isn't that old," Tadashi said. "That TV isn't that old. late 90's early 2000's."

"But still Tadashi," Hiro said looking around, "I still don't like it."

"Where else are we going to go Hiro," Crystal said, "We need a dry place to sleep and this is the best we got so far."

"I don't want to sleep," Hiro said, "I want to go home."

"We'll do that later baby brother," Tadashi said, "For now, we just get some rest, then we'll head home."

"Alright," Hiro said looking out the cracked window into a decayed courtyard.

The courtyard was quite beautiful, even in its forgotten state. The cracked pavement gave way to a gorgeous statue of an angel that once used to be a fountain. The water surrounding her was green with algae. Dead trees and shrubs crowded small patches of land much too small for them and they burst out of the ground like explosions of sticks and twigs. Hiro made his way to the green bed not taking his eyes off of the view. The sun peaked out from behind the other end of the building giving the courtyard the fell of an apocalypse. Hiro rest his head on the pillows that were more moss than anything and let his eyes droop shut.

* * *

GoGo walked through the door of the lab. She made her way to her designated spot where circuit boards lay scattered across the table along with whatever tools she had. Wasabi walked in behind her made his way to his lab. They didn't speak at all throughout the ride to school or the rest of the morning really. Honey Lemon was concerned.

"Hey GoGo is everything okay between you two," Honey asked.

"Yeah we just got in a fight this morning," GoGo said off in a distant place.

"Well you two weren't talking that's why I asked," Honey asked.

"Yeah we're fine now," GoGo said distraught.

"What did you two fight about," Honey asked.

"Nothing," GoGo said pushing the conversation away.

She made herself busy with the wheel of her bike. Honey took the signal and stepped away. Fred came running in excitedly.

"Guys," Fred said wildly, "There's a guy out there destroying the city."

"Oh great," GoGo said not too pleased, "That's the third one this month."

The team moved out the door. Wasabi and GoGo were still not getting along well. Honey made note of their behavior, must have been a bad fight to make them like this.

* * *

Hiro woke up from his sleep to find Crystal missing and Tadashi in one of the arm chairs reading a book he had brought along. Hiro sat up getting Tadashi's attention.

"Where's Crystal," Hiro asked rubbing his eye.

"She took her violin and went else where," Tadashi said, "She wanted to explore a bit and practice er violin."

"Oh," Hiro said getting up and stretching, "I'm gonna go find her."

"Okay," Tadashi said getting up "I'll start packing."

With that Hiro went to find his girlfriend. The hallway had a much different feel in the day, instead of being spooky in a 'I'm-going-to-be-attacked-by-a-ghost-any-minute-now,' it gave of a 'I'm-going-to-find-a-magical-garden' feeling. Hiro followed the hall the way they came, walking down the haunting staircase. He was too focused on the chipping paint to notice the two dark figures following him.

* * *

Honey Lemon threw a chem ball at the enemy. A crazy bot builder destined to destroy the city this time. The ball exploded into a hoard of blue foamy tentacles. She hide behind a car when he shot a green liquid at her. The liquid sizzled as it ate up the car. Honey came out from behind and threw another chem ball, Fred shot fire at it and a grey fog filled the street. GoGo threw a disc at the guy, hoping to disable him. Instead, he caught the disk and threw it back, nearly hitting her neck.

"Wasabi, can you cut a line," GoGo pleaded.

"I'll try," Wasabi said reassuringly.

"Thanks babe," GoGo said.

"Enough," the guy shouted as he knocked all four down.

"We could really use some help right now," Honey said as she got back on her feet.

* * *

Hiro found Crystal in a theater, playing her violin on the stage. Hiro stood by the door and watched her, he never liked to interrupt her. Hiro was tapped on the shoulder.

"Huh," Hiro said freaked out only to find a nice young man and woman.

"What are you three doing here," the man asked, his voice was thick but soothing, sort of like a fathers voice would be.

"Oh we just escaped Project Elsa and we're trying to get back to San Fransokyo," Hiro said.

"Oh, you better get going soon," the woman said, her voice was sing-songy like a mothers.

"How come," Hiro asked.

"It's a one days journey to San Fransokyo is a one days journey by foot," The woman said, now that he thought of it, her voice was familiar.

"If you're lucky you will be picked up by someone," the man said, Hiro could have sworn he heard the voice before.

"Thank you," Hiro said, he turned to the stage, "Crystal we need to go," Hiro shouted.

She looked up, "Be there in a minute," Crystal said slipping off the stage and making her way down the isles.

"Who's she," the man asked.

"She Crystal," Hiro said, "My girlfriend."

"She's pretty," the woman said smiling the same way his aunt did.

"Hey," Crystal said snuggling under her boyfriends arm, "I see you found my Puppy."

"Really," Hiro said, "That means I have to find one for you."

"You don't have too," Crystal said kissing his check.

"Aren't you just the cutest," the woman said happily, "I'm glad you two found each other."

"We better go dear," the man said taking what Hiro guessed to be his wife and the two walked down the halls together.

"Come on," Hiro said, grabbing Crystals hand and they left the theater.

Hiro took note of how fast the couple disappeared. It's like they vanished into thin air. Hiro and Crystal made a mental agreement to run up to their room. It didn't take them long to find Tadashi who was all packed and ready to get the heck out of dodge.

"Let's go," Hiro said grabbing his pack.

"I remember this place," Tadashi said, "Before it was abandoned."

"Stories later," Hiro said, "Let's go."

"Did you see a ghost or something," Tadashi asked.

"I was told San Fransoyo was a days walk away," Hiro said, "Come on."

"Okay," Tadashi said following his brother out.

Crystal barely had time to put her violin away when Hiro and Tadashi walked down the stairs. Crystal cried, grabbing her pack she ran after them. Hiro caught her to keep her from running past them. She checked her pack to make sure the urn was safe. Seeing it wasn't broken, the trio left the building. Tadashi lead them to the road, and they followed it going they way they were headed.

After an hour of walking they were able to flag down a truck. The driver was an old gruff man who had seen many things.

"Can you get us to San Fransokyo," Hiro asked the driver, "We just escaped Project Elsa, we've been walking about an hour now."

"Good thing you flagged me down," the man said, "San Fransokyo's thata way," he pointed the opposite direction they were walking.

"Ugh," Hiro groaned.

"Hop in," the man said, "I's headin' there anyhow. Oldest in the back, yer bags shouldn't slid around if one of ya's got ahold of 'em."

"Thank you sir," Hiro said walking back to the group, "He'll give us a ride, we were walking the wrong way."

"Let's go I'm tired of walking," Crystal said.

"Tadashi he wants you in back," Hiro said.

Crystal passed by the old man and placed her bag and violin in the back. The old man spoke up.

"Ye better bring that in the cab with ya," he said, "My sis used to play and I know how expensive them there fiddles can be."

"Oh thank you," Crystal said.

Hiro threw his pack in and hopped in the truck before Crystal could get in. Hiro hoped the old man didn't notice his distrust for him. but the man did and wasn't too mad about.

"I git it," the man said, "Ye don't trust me."

"Oh," Hiro said ashamed, "Sorry if I offended you."

"It's fine I git it," the man said, "Ye just met me, I'd do the same if I were in yer shoes kid."

"Oh," Hiro said feeling better.

"Ready," he shouted out his window to Tadashi.

"Yeah," Tadashi said sitting with his back against the window.

"Good," the man said pulling out into the road.

* * *

 **AN: I have the feeling you guys know who the two people are.**

* * *

GoGo and Honey were thrown by a long robotic arm, when will this guy stop surprising them. Wasabi went for a swing but the guy deflected it with a force field. Great just they need. Fred was able to get passed the force filed only to meet up with an oozing squirt that hardened making half his suit immobile. Awesome, their day is just peaches and cream. **(Sorry about the sarcastic comments I just wanted make things less serious and more entertaining.)** GoGo brushed off the recent blow.

"You know," GoGo said, "It's kinda rude to not to show your opponent all of your moves when they show you all theirs."

"Yeah but i's more fun this way," Manfred said shrugging, at least that was who his pack said it belonged too.

GoGo ducked behind a car, she was breathing heavily. Her heart was on overdrive keeping up with the activity she's been keeping up. Wasabi rushed in next to her.

"You okay," he asked.

"Yeah fine," GoGo said, "Just taking a breather."

"Make it a fast one," Wasabi said going back into the fight.

GoGo plopped her head on the car, she squeezed her eyes shut and counted to ten. She stood up and got back into the battle of the year.

* * *

They pulled into San Fransokyo city limits about noon. Hiro could see all the wreckage and what looked like a fire breathing lizard hopping about. The man pulled over.

"I'm not headin' too far in so's I'll drop ya'll of here," he said as Hiro and Crystal slipped out.

Tadashi gave Hiro and crystal their packs. Tadashi hopped out and looked into the city center.

"Whoa whats going on there," Tadashi asked.

"Big Hero 6 fighting another villain," Hiro sighed.

"We got super hero's," Crystal said excitedly.

"Yeah," Hiro said, "There's something I should tell you before we go any further."

"What is it Puppy," Crystal asked sweetly.

"It's a pretty big," Hiro said scratching his head, "I'm a superhero."

"Wait what," Tadashi said shaking his head, "Did you just say you're a superhero."

"Yes," Hiro said, "So's Fred, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi and Baymax."

"You turned Baymax into a superhero," Tadashi shouted, "Does Cass know."

"She does," Hiro said, "After she stumbled in on me changing out of my super suit."

"Why are you telling me now," Crystal said accusingly.

"Well I thought it would be best," Hiro said apologetically, "But right now that's not important."

"Not important," Crystal said, "This is huge why would you want to keep this a secret."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner okay," Hiro said, "I kept it a secret because I was afraid of what would happen if I did tell you guys. If this get's out this can cause a lot of trouble for me and the rest of the team. But this isn't why I brought it up."

"Why did you bring it up now," Tadashi asked.

"Because I want you guys to join me," Hiro said, "I know this is a lot to ask but you only get one chance in every relationship to say I need you to do this with me," he held out his hand with a sheepish smile.

"That is so corny people could use it to make popcorn," Crystal said sarcastically, "Count me in."

"My suit is orange," Tadashi said crossing in arms.

A large explosion erupted in downtown San Fransokyo. The trio made a mad dash along the road into the heart of the city. Hiro made a turn toward the Lucky Cat Cafe. Tadashi and Crystal were on his heals.

* * *

GoGo was thrown her back hitting against a car. She was out of breath and too weak to get back up. Wasabi was hit by a piece of railing, knocking him out. Fred tried to get the man down but instead was tossed across town. Honey Lemon threw one more chem ball missing by three feet. Fatigue was getting the best of her, taking advantage of that, the man smacked her on the head. Honey Lemon fell onto her knees, then plopped onto her side. They we all down, the town was now the enemies.

* * *

Hiro threw a fit when he found Baymax's brain and access pot gone. Tadashi threw together a new brain and forgot the port. Hiro went to work on the two new suits. Creating a bright orange suit with red and yellow accents for his brother, while crystal got a white suit with lavender accents just like his. Upon her request, there was a music note on her helmet. Tadashi asked for something sleek. Hiro didn't have to worry about Cass because no one was home and the cafe closed. Baymax was ready for battle. Crystal out on hers with care like it were glass. Tadashi and Hiro threw theirs on and waited for Crystal who was putting on her helmet.

"Come on," Hiro shouted stepping into the room and stopped.

"I'm coming," Crystal said stepping in front of him.

She looked stunning in her suit, the light lavender visor covering her face highlighted her blue eyes. Hiro shook his head snapping himself back to reality.

"Come on babe," Hiro said taking her gloved hand in his.

"I'm coming Puppy," Crystal said prancing behind him.

* * *

Honey Lemon somehow managed to stand up, her head hurt from the blow. She pressed a few buttons on her purse, a pink ball popped out the back. She threw it, missing the man and hitting a building creating a thick plume of fog. Despite the splitting headache that rippled through her head, she squealed in delight and surprise when Hiro and Baymax flew through the plume ready to fight.

"I'm not the only seeing this am I," Honey squealed.

"Huh," GoGo said.

"Ha," Wasabi shouted out as Hiro dropped off his companions.

"Who are those two," Honey asked Hiro as he landed by them.

"Where's Baymax's access port," Hiro asked sternly.

"Guy named Crimson has it," GoGo explained.

"Find him and get it back," Hiro said, "And his brain."

"Got it," GoGo said zipping off at full speed.

"You three," Hiro said turning to the rest of the team, "Find some cover until I can fix Baymax."

"Wait how's he still functional," Wasabi asked.

A car was thrown at them, Hiro ran out to the fight.

"Explain later," Hiro shouted, "Do as I said."

Hiro ran to the fight. The team crouched behind a small car. Wasabi would peek to see if GoGo had returned. When she did, he couldn't help but cheer. Hiro got to work putting the brain and access port in their places. Hiro turned to GoGo.

"Get as many people out of here as you can," Hiro said, "Baymax help anyone who needs it."

Manfred threw an wall of flame at Tadashi, only to have Tadashi deflect it with his fire.

"Way to go Tadashi," Hiro shouted at his brother.

"Get out of the way," Tadashi shouted at the girl, "Don't need Aku no after me."

"Aku no," GoGo asked, "Who's that. And is that really your brother. Who's that chick he's talking to."

"Explain later," Hiro said disappearing into a wall of smoke.

"He's been saying that," Honey commented as they ran to the nearest building.

Crystal threw a few bricks at Manfred. She stopped a car from hitting her and even threw it back at him. Tadashi landed next to Hiro.

"Can you stop the electric flow," Tadashi asked.

"Yes I can," Hiro said as he dodged some rubble, "If I can get my focus on his long enough."

"I don't know who you are," Crystal shouted, "But you're dead when Puppy gets to you."

"Puppy," Manfred said starting to laugh.

Manfred rolled on the ground laughing. Hiro took the chance to overdrive his pack. When Manfred stopped laughing long enough to realize the trouble he was in, he ran off. Hiro shook his head.

"Well he's taken care of," Hiro said turning to Crystal.

"What now," Crystal asked.

"I don't know," Hiro said.

* * *

Cass raced down to the police station. She couldn't have misheard Crimson tell her Hiro was back. According to Crimson, Tadashi was being cooperative in his interrogation. Cass pulled up in front of the station and hopped out of her truck. It was rusty and old but it did it'd job.

"Cass," Hiro said bursting out the front door.

"Hiro," Cass shouted snatching up her nephew, "Are you okay what did they do to you."

"I'm fine," Hiro said, "It wasn't really all that bad, I got cool powers out of it."

"Like what," Cass asked pulling away from the hug.

"Technopathic powers," Hiro said, "And a few others."

"No messing with the lights in the cafe," Cass said hugging him again.

"What's going to happen to Tadashi," Hiro asked.

"I guess he's being really cooperative," Cass said, "They might just give him a few years in prison."

"I hope they just let him go," Hiro said, "I bet they threatened him."

* * *

Tadashi sat in a dark grey room with a bright light shined in his face. He blocked it with his hand, his other strapped to a machine they said was a polygraph. A man with red hair stood behind the light. He asked a few questions, Tadashi would purposely lie to them and then say the correct answer.

"Where is Project Elsa," the man asked.

"Elk Road," Tadashi said, "I can take you there."

"I was going to have you anyway," the guy said sitting on the table, "Why were you there the night Hiro was taken."

"They made a deal with me," Tadashi said, "I was stupid enough to take their offer."

"What offer," the man pressed.

"They would take me to see Hiro and stop killing kids if I let them take a look at my head," Tadashi said, "I didn't know _taking_ Hiro was part of the deal."

"You let them beat your aunt nearly to death," the man asked sternly.

"They did what to aunt Cass," Tadashi asked slowly.

"They beat her to a bloody pulp and left her in an alley," the man said, "You had no idea this happened."

"No I didn't," Tadashi said.

"He's told the truth so far," a woman working the machine said.

"Name the head scientist," the man said.

"Caleb Marchete and Gavon Brown," Tadashi said, "There are more scientists but those are your main concern."

"Where do they get the funding," the man asked.

"From what I know," Tadashi said, "Caleb had a relative pass away who left him with millions."

"Anything else you want to say," the man asked.

"The land is cut off by electric fences," Tadashi said, "There are cabins about a half a mile in, two separate clearings but close together. The girls are closest to the scientists headquarters. Watch out though, there are guards as the kids call them and they are armed. So is Caleb and Gavon."

"Thank you Tadashi," the man said, "I'm guessing you want a plea deal. I feel you have more information I need, give it to me and depends on what you give me I might let you go."

"The property is huge," Tadashi said, "About fifty square miles, the camp is only takes up seven. You'd have a better chance of saving the kids if you let Big Hero whatever help out."

"Four," the man said, "Used to be six but one went to that little project and couldn't fix the robot."

"There'll be six again," Tadashi said, "And one more thing. They don't know my brother has powers, they only know of me and Crystal Alcott."

"All three of you got it but they only know of two," the man said thinking, "How powerful are you three."

"I'm a human flame thrower, Crystal is telepathic and Hiro," Tadashi smiled, "He's technopathic, illusionist, and he can kill by thought."

"He's pretty powerful, wouldn't want to be the one stealing his lunch money," the man said looking at his watch.

"Whats my sentence so far," Tadashi asked.

"I'll talk to a judge," the man said, "Might even let you go for helping in saving the town today."

"Let's hope," Tadashi said looking down at his hands, "May I show where it is."

"Yes," the man said, "Hands behind your back."

Tadashi cooperated. He hands other plans for Caleb and Gavon and he was going to make sure they paid.

* * *

 **I'll cut it off there just because I have put down over 4,000 words just into this one chapter and most of my chapters don't even have half this. Thanks for reading please review and tell me you want me to write I'm open minded to suggestions.**


	19. Back Home

**Hey here's chapter 19. please read and review and thanks for reading my story.**

* * *

Hiro waited outside his home in the cold. His aunt shifted through her keys trying to find the right one. Hiro was ready for food and sleep. Cass opened the door and a very excited Mochi ran to Hiro. Hiro picked up his beloved cat. Mochi wrapped himself around Hiro like tape. Hiro put Mochi down on the couch and ran to his room. There was something he wanted to take care of before he did anything else.

* * *

Crystal thought about Hiro the ride home, she missed her room her bed her own clothes her music. The thought hit her like a freight train, she forgot her violin in Hiro's room. She leaped forward in her seat, the belt not letting her go far.

"I left my violin," she said before her father cut her off.

"We'll get you a new one dear," Crimson said smiling, "A better one I promise. Besides I have an even bigger surprise for you."

"What," Crystal asked in both excitement and anxiety.

Crimson pulled in front of a large white house. It had black and grey shutters and trimmings with a few splashes of yellow from the headlights. To her surprise, her mother was standing on the front porch smiling.

"Dad did you and," Crystal said slowly.

"Yes we're back together," Crimson said finishing her thought.

Crystal slowly stepped out of the car, Valentina covered her mouth tears threatening to flow. Crystal felt herself smile.

"Mom," she shouted running up the gravel path.

"Crystal," her mother shouted meeting her half way.

Crystal was snatched up in her mothers tight grip. The two were crying like infants, Crimson standing back a few steps liquid joy on his face.

* * *

Tadashi waited in the van for the head of Hardcore. A man by the name of Manfred Malice. Tadashi tried not to show his fear, every time Tadashi thought of him he thought of a guy the size of Stoic The Vast from How to Train Your Dragon, a big meaty man who shows little emotion and a big strong voice. to Tadashi's surprise a wee little man with big round gasses. He turned to Tadashi with an expression of curiosity and knowledge.

"I'm Manfred Malice," the man said sticking out his hand.

Tadashi stifled a laugh, "Nice to meet you," he said taking the hand and shaking.

"Now show me the way," Manfred said starting up the van.

They drove off, Tadashi sat back as they made their way through the city.

"You're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be," Tadashi said starting up a conversation.

"I get that quite a lot," Manfred said as Tadashi pointed left.

"I honesty thought you were gonna be a body builder or something," Tadashi laughed.

"One person actually thought I was a girl," Manfred said.

"What," Tadashi said.

"He wasn't very bright either," Manfred said, "He told me he was going to keep his virginity so he could be a good role model for his five year old daughter."

"I thought you had to loose your virginity to have kids," Tadashi said trying to process the information.

"I asked him if he had sex and he said he had to have sex with his girlfriend to have the kid to begin with" Manfred went on, "I told him he's not virgin, virgin means you've never had sex. He said his mother told him when he was four that virgin means you've never smoked a cigarette. I said she probably said that because you were too young to understand sex."

"Wow," Tadashi said shaking his head and giggling, "Make a left here," he barely said.

Manfred maneuvered the vehicle to the left. Tadashi laughed a good five more minutes, they reached the road Project Elsa resided. Tadashi told the story of Hiro running through the cafe naked, making the customers see his doodle over a wadded up piece of thread.

"The customers were cool with it though," Tadashi said smiling at his brothers most embarrassing moment, "Hiro was only like five or six when it happened."

"Wait Did this take place at the Lucky Cat Cafe," Manfred asked.

"Yes why were you there," Tadashi asked excitedly.

"Yes," Manfred said smiling, "I was there that day, your aunt is so nice."

"She always was," Tadashi said, "We used to have bums help clean up the cafe for drinks and doughnuts. Now they all have homes, families, I think one of them now owns a business."

"Well she must have really helped them," Manfred said thoughtfully.

"She did," Tadashi said, "She's selfless like that, if it weren't for her me and Hiro would have been separated and forced to grow p in foster homes and orphanages."

"I wish you all the best of luck," Manfred said.

"I remember my aunt Henrietta tried to get custody of Hiro," Tadashi said, "On the grounds that Hiro had dropped out of school because he was doing horribly and that she would help him grow academically."

"Why was he out of school," Manfred asked.

"He gradated high school at age thirteen," Tadashi said, "And her kids are dumber than a box of air."

"Oh this happened after he graduated," Manfred said in epiphany.

* * *

Hiro lay in his own bed staring at the ceiling. Baymax watched him not move much.

"I notice some changes," Baymax said.

"Get use to it bud," Hiro said sitting up, although he was glad to be home, he missed Crystal and wondered if he'd ever see her again.

"You seem to be sad," Baymax observed.

"It's heart ache bud," Hiro said shaking his head.

"On a scale of one to ten," Baymax said reciting the one line that annoyed Hiro the most, "How would you rate your pain."

"It's not that kind bud," Hiro said, "I just miss Crystal."

"Is she dead," Baymax asked.

"No," Hiro said, "She with her dad or mom," he remembered what she said about her parents, "Or she's in a foster home."

"There there," Baymax said giving Hiro a squishy hug.

Hiro accepted the hug with a smile. He missed Baymax so much he forgot what it was like having him around. Hiro lost track of time when Tadashi walked through the door.

"That is just too cute," Tadashi said smiling.

"Shut up," Hiro said letting go pf the marshmallow robot, "I'm guessing it went pretty well."

"Hardcore's letting me go," Tadashi said, "Since I gave full cooperation and with Crystals testimony they had no reason to keep me behind bars."

"Sweet," Hiro said, "What did Cass say."

"She's actually pretty happy about it," Tadashi said sitting on his bed, "Man I miss this thing."

"Every once in a while I'd sleep in it because I missed you," Hiro blurted.

"Come here," Tadashi said holding out his arms, "Don't go crying on me."

"When will the raid take place,"Hiro asked, "For Project Elsa I mean."

"They're planning withing the next few days," Tadashi said, "You know, some of those kids are going to foster homes."

"Like Chris," Hiro said sadly, "We hated each other at first, then he gave us that gun which I left at that old abandoned hotel we were at."

"Oh my gosh," Tadashi said shaking his head, "How."

"I put it on the bed," Hiro said, "Then forgot to pack it because me and Crystal saw ghosts."

"How do you know they were ghosts," Tadashi asked crossing his arms.

"They disappeared as soon as they left the theater," Hiro said.

"What did they look like," Tadashi asked a sly smile on his face.

"There were two," Hiro said, "The man was tall and had black hair kinda like me and you. And the woman had brown hair and was short kinda like Cass."

Tadashi's eyes widened, "Hold on," he pulled a picture out of his night stand and handed it to Hiro, "Was this them."

"Yeah," Hiro said, "This is them."

"Hiro you saw mom and dad," Tadashi said shocked, "You saw them I knew that place was familiar."

"Wait hold on," Hiro said, "Me and Crystal ran into our parents."

"Yes," Tadashi said sadly, "I wish I went with you."

"You know we can go back sometime," Hiro said, "You know where it is right."

"I think I remember," Tadashi said thinking.

"Sweet," Hiro said, "Time to hit the hay bro."

"Yeah night," Tadashi said falling asleep.

"Night," Hiro said, he jumped into bed with his brother.

"What are you doing," Tadashi asked.

Hiro was already out, Tadashi shrugged and let him sleep.

* * *

 **Here's chapter 19. I hope you enjoyed this story so far. I'm glad that I never gave up on this one like I did my others. I might continue those stories or delete them. I lost touch with those so I might. Anyway thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. Reuniting of Romeo and Juliet

**Here's chapter 20. Please read and review. I'm sorry but that's all I got.**

* * *

It's been a week since they had last come home. him, Cass and Tadashi were getting ready to leave. Hiro sat on his bed alone, Crystals violin laying in his lap. He had only last seen her seven days ago but it felt like an eternity. Tadashi tried to find her in the local youth orchestra pages but couldn't find her anywhere. Hiro put the violin back in it's case when his aunt called him downstairs.

"Coming," Hiro said quietly.

He slumped his way down the stairs. He wore the same dress pants, shirt and tie he wore at Tadashi's funeral. Cass shook her head.

"Hiro put on something a little more cheerful," Cass said, "You'er home and your brother isn't dead."

"I want to wear this," Hiro said walking past.

"We have guests coming," Cass said.

"I don't even want to eat," Hiro said in a sigh.

"Come on Hiro," Tadashi said, "You haven't eaten since you last saw your girlfriend."

"And I may never see her again," Hiro said.

"Hiro you will," Tadashi said, "Be patient, you'll find her."

"What if she moved on," Hiro said.

"Hiro, I highly doubt that," Tadashi said, "Now come on."

* * *

Crystal leaned into her seat by the window. She wore a knee length lavender dress with lace trim and a pair of matching lavender lace ballet flats, an upgrade from the grey suits she was forced to wear for a year. No matter how hard her parents tried they couldn't find the right violin. None of them ever gave her the same sound she got out of her old one. She stared out into the dark night, like a trapped princess.

* * *

The old truck bobbed with the old road, the gravel crunching under the heavy weight. Hiro sat in the middle as always. He was quiet the entire ride there. The house loomed ahead as if it were a castle. Cass pulled up next to a black car and turned off the engine. Her door creaked open along with Tadashi's.

"Coming," Tadashi said holding the door open for his brother.

Hiro slipped out of the truck.

Crystal sat up from her seat. Was that really him. The front porch light illuminated the cement path brightening up his face. It really was him. She got up and made her way to her vanity, no way was he going to see her with her face and hair the way it was.

Hiro plodded through the front door after his aunt and brother. Cass greeted the man and woman emerging from the kitchen. Tadashi turned to Hiro.

"That's the guy that interrogated me," he said, "Looks like him and Cass are buddy's."

"Tadashi you met Crimson haven't you," Cass asked tearing his attention from his brother.

"Not formerly," Tadashi said walking into the kitchen.

Hiro stood there a moment alone. He looked down at the ground, his focus on the red carpet.

"Puppy," a small voice asked.

His eyes widened as he slowly looked up. Crystal stood the third step from the bottom, her hair pulled back into a net bun, little gold and purple jeweled flowers accompanied by a lavender ribbon accomplished her skin. Her make up was perfect in every way.

"Crystal," Hiro said starting to smile.

She jumped into his arms, he caught her and held on for dear life. Valentina stepped into the room.

"Crystal," she stopped short when she saw the two.

Crystal stepped her cheeks red.

"Oh mom," Crystal said, "This is Hiro, the boy I was telling you about."

"Oh hi," Valentina said, "It'd nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs," he was cut short.

"Call me mom," Valentina said, "Crimson called my parents mom and dad why should you be any different."

"Okay," Hiro said reluctantly, "Mom."

"Who's calling who mom," Cass walked into the room.

"Oh I told Hiro to call me mom," Valentina said, "He is dating my daughter after all."

"Oh you must be the girl Hiro's been moping over," Cass said shacking Crystals hand.

Crystal giggled lightly, "I'm glad I met him," she said, "He was the final piece in our escape."

"Really," Valentina asked.

"Yup," Crystal said, "We kept his techopathic abilities a secret."

"That's right," Cass said, "He can control technology with his mind."

"He was messing with Cass's phone earlier today," Tadashi laughed.

"What did you do," Crystal asked Hiro as they sat by each other at the table.

"I was making her phone glitch," Hiro said, "Did it to Tadashi yesterday while he was on the computer."

"Yeah you kept putting me on porn site," Tadashi said throwing a pea at his baby brother.

"Hey you eat it not throw it," Hiro said.

"Oh my gosh," Crystal said covering her mouth, her eyes were watering with laughter.

"Don't tell me you took that the wrong way," Hiro face palmed.

"I did," Crystal giggled."

"How," Hiro said said looking from her to his brother and back at her.

"I've been hanging out with you guys too long," she simply said smiling.

"Really you three," Cass said walking past.

"You can thank Sparrow," Hiro said, "Speaking of, when are you planning your attack."

"Tomorrow," Crimson said, "We'll need your help in knowing our best plan for attack."

"Best to attack at night i'd say," Hiro said going into serious mode, "More cover and the kids'll be int their cabins."

"Have some guys outback behind the cabins, there's a field where they will most likely take them," Tadashi said, "They may try something funny."

"And Violin Meadow," Crystal said, "They would know where that's at."

Cass and Valentina were in the other room trying not to make themselves noticed, they understood the conversation was an important one.

"Send me back in," Hiro said, "They may have not noticed we were gone, Sparrow said she'd cover for us."

"Too risky," Crimson said.

"Daddy," Crystal said, "Hiro can basically force choke someone."

"Yeah," Tadashi said, "Almost did me last night."

"What happened," Crystal asked.

"Thought he was a robber," Hiro said, "Anyway, send me back in. you need a guy on the inside for this."

"No," Crimson said, "Too dangerous."

"You're looking at Hiro Hamada here," Hiro said, "Leader of a group of superheros, got the power to mess with tech with my brain and kill someone from a distance with my brain and you don't think I can handle a few guys with guns."

"You do have a good point," Crimson said rubbing his chin.

"Take it up with your guys and get me back in that place," Hiro said anxiously, "The faster you get me in that place the faster you can get those kids out."

"After dinner though," Valentina said, "Dinners ready."

"Hiro you don't have to," Cass reminded Hiro.

"I can do it Cass," Hiro said, "I wanna show them what they made of little ol' me."

"They know nothing," Crystal said, "About his powers I mean."

"Get Big Hero there," Cass suggested, "I know I'm not an expert on this but wouldn't it help."

"Of course it would," Crimson said.

"Why didn't you say the whole name," Hiro said, "It's Big Hero 7. Unless of course Crystal wants to join."

"Make it 8 cause I'm on board," Crystal said triumphantly.

"Great," Tadashi said, "Course we'll have to initiate her."

"Initiation," Crystal asked.

"He's kidding," Hiro said.

"We have to throw everything we have at you," Tadashi said, "They did me and I passed."

"Not true Crystal," Hiro said loudly only to be ignored.

"Are you serious," Crystal asked.

"No he's kidding," Cass said, "They welcomed Tadashi to the team."

"Okay," Crystal said, "I'm pretty sure they know what I can do."

"Well yeah," Hiro said, "They kept asking me about you but I didn't know where you live until today."

"Well now you know," Crystal said.

"Watch out for Tiny and Smalls," Crimson said.

"Who's Tiny and Smalls," Hiro asked.

"Our two German Shepherds," Crystal said, "They're fully trained police dogs."

"I wouldn't trust the cat either," Valentina said, "She's a bit sketchy."

"I think you picked on him enough," Tadashi said helping himself to some salad.

"Thank you older brother," Hiro said.

The rest of the evening was pretty much the same. Hiro was shown embarrassing pictures of Crystal when she was younger and Cass and Tadashi told a few embarrassing stories of Hiro. (Including the one where he runs across the cafe naked because of a piece of thread.)

* * *

 **Here's chapter 20 holy cow this is a long story for thanks for reading and please review**


	21. The End

**Here's chapter 20, I hope you enjoy but anyways please read and review.**

* * *

Hiro stood outside the gates of Project Elsa awaiting the signal for him and Big Hero 8 to make their move. Hardcore decided against having Hiro, Tadashi and Crystal return, but went with the idea of surrounding the headquarters. The cold air stung his nose and lungs. The team was spread out along the boarder of the project. Hiro was by the meadows.

"Who are you," Jeffery asked from beyond the Tangles.

"Don't worry," Hiro said, "We're here to help."

"Hiro," Jeffery asked excitedly, no way Chris, Sparrow Teddy," Jeffery called back, "Look it's Hiro."

The came from out of the trees one by one like ghosts, moving swiftly.

"Hiro," Chris said, "No way it's really you."

"Guys shh," Hiro said quietly, "The place is surrounded, you'll be home before you know it."

"Hiro where's my best friend," Sparrow asked.

"Fine she's somewhere on the perimeter," Hiro said "Now I need you guys to step back, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay," Teddy said, "Come on guys."

They four reluctantly went away. Chris stopped and gave Hiro one last look. Hiro responded with a thumbs up and a smile, Chris smiled back. Hiro waited another hour after Chris and them left. The fireball went up, the signal Hiro was waiting for. Armored vehicles trampled the Tangles, The only thought that went through his head before everything became of blur of action, was

"There's no going back."

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short but this is the last one. Yes I know it's a cliffhanger, not to keep you asking questions, but to give you the chance to create your own ending. Any ending you want, or maybe you want to leave the ending the way it is, it's all up to you.**


End file.
